A Summer In Miami
by oldhollywoodbaby
Summary: After finishing the Miami special, another season of the Alan Brady show has come to an end and the writers are off for the summer. Dorothy calls up the writers and invites them over to stay for the summer. This is a sequel to 'A Month In Miami, Not A Month Off'.
1. 1: The Invite

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"That night after the writers received that letter, the phone in the Petrie house rang. Rob picked it up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Hello? Oh hey Buddy! Yeah, I got the letter too! Are you going? Well I might, I have to talk to Laura. Ok, I'll see you later Buddy." Rob hung up the phone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" You know Rob, I would like to go!" Laura exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Please honey, can we really go. My friends will be there and you don't have to cook for me everyday for the whole summer," Rob begged holding on to Laura's leg./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" First of all Rob, I said I want to go! Second of all, get off my leg," Laura replied in annoyance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Rob got off her leg as his face lit up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Y-you wanna go?" Rob asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Yes! Ritchie is going to be away at camp all summer and Millie is going to be the chaperone while Jerry will just be a dentist like he is all year round," Laura explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"This made Rob smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Oh honey, I'm glad you're coming with me on this trip," Rob said and he gave Laura a peck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" When are we going?" Laura asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" I don't know. Buddy, Sally, and I are going to discuss that when they come over tomorrow," Rob replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" That's great!" Laura told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Rob nodded and he went into the bedroom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The next day, Rob and Laura were home having breakfast./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" This week is the last week I have to cook," Laura said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" I'm sad it is! I don't get to come home to your cooking or come to the kitchen to your cooking," Rob replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Laura chuckled and gave him a peck on the cheek./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Oh Rob," she added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Just then, the doorbell rang./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Who could that be?" She asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" That's probably Buddy and Sally," Rob replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" That early in the morning?" She asked again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Honey, it's 11!" Rob exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Oh yeah, I forgot!" Laura said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Rob got up from his chair to get the door. He opened it there were Buddy and Sally standing there with smiles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Hello guys, don't just stand there! Come in!" Rob welcomed them in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Sorry about that Rob, we didn't even say hello! How rude of us!" Sally exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Everyone said their hellos and sat down on the big couch. Just then, Laura came in the living room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Oh Buddy! Sally! Good morning!" Laura exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Good morning Laura!" Buddy and Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Do you guys want me to make breakfast for you two?" Laura asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" No thank you, Laura! I don't want you to go through all that work just to cook for us. Besides, I'm not that hungry anyways. My aunt Agnes dropped by this morning and brought me some of her homemade sweet treats. I've pigged out on some of those," Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Well, that's very sweet Sally," Laura told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" What is?" Sally asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Everything you just said," Laura replied chuckling and then asked Buddy if he wanted anything. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Oh yeah! I would like-," Buddy got cut off with Sally punching him in the arm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Now Buddy, don't make Laura cook more than she probably has today!" Sally scowled him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" But she cooked for Rob this morning," Buddy added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Well, that's different! Rob is Laura's husband," Sally told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" But I didn't eat! You know I don't eat what my wife cooks," Buddy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" I really don't mind!" Laura exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" No Laura, we both insist," Sally said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" But I'm hungry!" Buddy complained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Look Buddy, you know how I said my aunt brought me treats? I can give you some of those! They're very delicious," Sally told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Okay guys, let's get down to business!" Rob ordered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" But we're on break, remember?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" About Miami," Rob told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Laura was about to go in the kitchen, but Rob called her over./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Honey, you're going too!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Laura then, sat down on the couch along with everyone else./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" So we need to set up sleeping arrangements so I can call Dorothy later today about it. Who's going to be in a room with who?" Rob asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Well, I'm for sure going to be in a room with you," Laura replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Sally will be with me!" Buddy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Me? Sleep with you? Nah uh! That is not happening!" Sally yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Why not?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Do you think I want to deal with your cold feet on me? No!" Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Well, I won't put my cold feet on you!" Buddy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Come on you two! Just share a room, it won't be that bad. Sal, I know Buddy gargles at night but when Buddy lived here, I tried to handle it and I did. If I can handle it for a few nights, then you can handle it for three months," Rob told them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" I guess you're right Rob. I'll deal with it," Sally said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"In Miami, the girls were discussing the sleeping arrangements as well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Well I have an idea! Ma, you can move in with me," Dorothy suggested./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" No fair, why do I have to move in with you?" Sophia asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" That's how it's always been whenever we have a guest over! Either I move into your bedroom or you move into mine!" Dorothy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Well, neither one is going to happen this time!" Sophia replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Okay you know what? Rose, you will sleep with me and Blanche will sleep with ma," Dorothy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" I like the arrangements, but why can't I sleep with Buddy?" Sophia asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" I was talking to Rob on the phone this morning and Buddy is sleeping with Sally," Dorothy explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Is she his wife?" Sophia asked again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" No, they're best friends," Rose replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" I thought all three of the writers were best friends," Sophia said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Well , I mean all three of them are really close. You know how there is somebody who has that one best friend if you know what I mean? Yeah, that's the two of them," Blanche explained to Sophia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Just then, the door bell rings and Rose opens it. She sees the delivery man with their lunch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Alright, who's paying?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Either Dorothy or Blanche because I'm broke!" Sophia exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Dorothy flipped a coin to see who was going to pay. Dorothy went for heads and Blanche went for tails. Dorothy ended up getting tails./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" This is the third time this week!" Dorothy angrily exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Tails never fails!" Blanche added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Whatever Blanche!" Dorothy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-strongI'm so glad I've finally posted the first chapter of this book on here! I still have no idea on the updating schedule, but I'll figure that out soon! /strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"strong -oldhollywoodbaby/strong/p 


	2. 2: Dieting and Packing

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="085ebb6db470dcc7a25f09509d3c97aa"A few days later in the Petrie house, Rob was busy packing his stuff and Laura was out shopping. He had the house to himself because Ritchie was at summer camp./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8cc9eabfd0abc05e074e3bca61b861d"Just then, Laura came home with a ton of groceries./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e68a084ef86c068db794d0e34ce60e8"" Oh honey, let me help you with that!" Rob exclaimed running up to his wife taking the bags from her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3cda8497c4c1e4ef19e950a662900b13"" Thank you Rob," Laura replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef95ac2803a0513bbd92ea7d769c4dfe"Rob and Laura kissed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afb74e229932eed1cfb63d957a0bf2c2"" So, guess who I saw in the store?" she asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0af05ec6a0e65bf41349ea003465e8d8"" Who?" Rob asked in response./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b45cd806bfdf3c71ac57e6819d410031"" Millie and Sally for different reasons," Laura told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="197c3bc6238ca482e2116cda2342d0f9"" That's pretty cool, honey," Rob replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48c73847b2aed9195f4c5e459c69860a"" Wanna know what we talked about? Dieting! All three of us were planning on going on a diet so we could look better in dresses. Well, Millie couldn't do it because she's chaperoning so it's just me and Sally dieting togther," Laura said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d01f967d12fbd7334411161b7c06c815"" A diet? Honey, you don't need to go on a diet!" Rob exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63d9406a7f877559fcdd08f9d36717d3"" Well, I'm doing it for support!" Laura explained to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbade498c346366c548dc1a7fac274d0"" Oh, well that's very nice," Rob said packing the last of his things./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b486e9017c72c42c45ffeeaa9a06df3e"" You'r finished already?" Laura asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0837a69d4851ed67699cbe80232b603d"" Not already! It took me a while to pack everything," Rob replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea362a7e3623dcf8666e0da0a3734857"" I'm not even finished packing yet! I have one fourth of my wardrobe packed up!" Laura exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc5c8c2f2ab6a0b81de3d9d33a6276ce"" Well, you don't need to pack your entire wardrobe. You'll only be away for three months," Rob told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8bb2b244c6b76703ab91f947553da49f"" Well, that's how long it takes me to use up my wardrobe," Laura added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="873598f8b95eb10b70ef40c52caee8c4"" Ok honey, continue to pack up your things," Rob ordered as Laura went into the bedroom to continue packing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ead0f204eee05af4bdd883e8f70f625"In Miami, Blanche was in the living room cleaning the house for the next day when the writers were going to return. Rose noticed her cleaning and she really wanted to clean./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89b1254f4eba544949846def9924e209"" Hey Blanche, I can clean up everything!" Rose told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68e723ebfb3aa876b132c9f27f4ae3f4"" Oh no Rose, I can take care of it. Plus, I already cleaned up the whole place and this is my last place," Blanche explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71d0298dc003d44d1456e8b3b4b1fe3b"" Oh, well I didn't want all this cleaning to be too much for you," Rose said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6876c6040886c2b83b97c16fcd4e20ed"" Rose, you're acting like I've never cleaned my own house before," Blanche added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cda8e97e01a4ea4aab04990c517a23ab""I'm sorry, it's just that I got bored and really wanted to clean the house," Rose apologized./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cecc095f131810107be152c9e2578fc"" Well, now you don't have to because I took care of cleaning this whole place," Blanche told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c647c4e2faf5e54fbc67efdf56d2d8ce"" I guess I will just bake some cookies and put them in the fridge overnight," Rose said going in the kitchen and Blanche got back to her task./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63d426764d8f2bdca1fadb5a0a269230"Dorothy and Sophia then came home arguing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d34eab989d172cd62eea68245f9a229"" Ma, I can't believe you did that!" Dorothy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b19b9637a3a2ab5be4a47cc746f94002"" Hey, I got my way and you know I like to get my way!" Sophia replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3bbf56e82a11a007c78664b5dd118454"" What happened?" Blanche asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="055530e671437a21a4f80ceac56b7c94"" Ma stole a little kid's lollipop and made him cry," Dorothy explained to Blanche./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b028d662fbb72283e3cfb487e1c1abc"" Hey! I asked for the lollipop and he gave it to me!" Sophia exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="174c14a42d18ae1d3b6e58d9b0e78d02"" No he didn't!" Dorothy yelled dropping the one box of cheesecake she had in her hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddf72d3e29b0d8746ee4e590a12319be"" Dorothy! I just cleaned up the living room!" Blanche yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f65206329b314a3b6c4d5590d1a1f51"Dorothy realized she dropped it and felt so terrible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94b8e0764cd799f555706eb95ef36940"" Oh my gosh! I did drop that cheesecake! I feel horrible!" Dorothy cried./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c210ad99054abea0e57a2c4df4e6e12"" You really should. Another thing you should do is go to therapy because you have anger management problems," Sophia said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd9782602ead5f5bb7f8a17d7fd6b371"Dorothy ignored her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2d796a43da191e31a8a451aa5b20670"" Here Blanche, I'll help you," She added starting to clean up the mess./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9fc69aeb12a230dd23200178dd531a4e"The next day, the writers were in the plane ready to take off. Sally was pretty upset about having to sit next to Buddy on the plane again after what happened last time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0619ef63859c71ebacef9953215dc56"" I promise you Sally, I won't eat any cheese! In fact, I don't have any!" Buddy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee8494b4ce38b0880f678aa80888ef0c"" Rob! Laura! One of you two wanna switch seats with him?" Sally asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="794bcc53bab5978887a90972cc0295df"" Sure, but why?" Laura asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fa2e975cf5250699a95dd94d4c92245"" He eats disgusting cheese on the plane," Sally told Laura./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3aca70b8477e8943074f929a4b48920"" Well, is that a reason to not want to sit next to him on the plane?" Laura asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="444fbfafe81bd6e3757976e727b6134d"" Yes Laura, yes it is," Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5beca472db17554377f621a6b0a371d0"" Ok, I'll switch with you Buddy," Laura told him. The two switched seats and the flight started./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91bbf8bb5da0ed6d4c7788f2c6a04af4"A few moments later after the plane was flying, the flight attendant was walking around asking people if they wanted any snacks. Although Laura and Sally were dieting together, there was one thing Laura didn't know. Sally has been cheating on the diet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4d7572fb9d530094986d65c9da9eadd"The flight attendant came up to their row./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d33274352809d2c6e5b10efd4a9af28""Is there anything I can get you two? Peanuts? Cookies?" she asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5109318eebaeddbfed55cad2a1e65c04"" Cookies will do," Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="235e44c12bf219dbb809f2ffabcf98ac"Laura was shocked that her dieting partner ordered cookies./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="708c05725aed9665589b91300638d2bf"" Sally! We're supposed to be in this together!" Laura exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="663e60bae8ce5b5f8d1d58a23110ff09"" Sorry Laura, I forgot about the diet. I won't eat the cookies," Sally told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="593f3aece655279a8acd3e1f758970c2"Just then, the same flight attendant came back with the cookies./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="843f1d0c7319cb5c330ed64894bc68b3"" Here are your cookies ma'am," she said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="287519a6e8f9cf796bd60d76eca12a65"Sally took the bag of cookies and the flight attendant walked away. As she was about to eat one, Laura slapped it out of her hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3888c2961a3b23cb745fc767208c78c"" Sally! Don't eat that!" Laura yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b4064a3bb8e48d879dea430deca4948"" Geez, I was just going to have one," Sally said putting the cookie back in the bag./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dec974a096deb474408f4bd6cb03641f"The next morning, Dorothy got a call from Rob saying that he and his friends were at the airport./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b88aee17fe36cc00c14ca7c1589aded2"" Okay Rob, I'll be right there to pick you up. Is it okay if three of you squeeze in the back of my car? Okay, bye Rob."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13ec1cc200d3bb859446cb5377049a54"Dorothy hung up the phone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="077bd9ad46c8fd98971f61a405831e54"" Who was that?" Blanche asked flipping through a magazine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd79f9787e40337b569f869d8d1f40bd"" It was Rob. He told me he landed and he wants me to bring everyone here," Dorothy explained to her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="335538c57a61c231082a9b7727bf6cd7"Dorothy left the house to pick up the writers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d7e7102eb42ec8788bfeccd0152b15b"At the airport.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a312910d7520ef9d66270b573e9dbe8"" Now Sally, we're in this together!" Laura exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="371dd994423d4d646f1d8ec30b588278"" Alright Laura! I'll stop!" Sally replied in annoyance throwing away a hamburger./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6f6e711e971774283162d1f1f86371d"" Guys, I see Dorothy! She's here to pick us up!" Rob exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76f2fbcddaf0328a2549df5f9d43a5ee"" Yeah, why else would she be here? To go to the Bahamas?" Buddy asked sarcastically./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b72404b1c056960b7225097664b4140"Dorothy then walked up to the gang./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05d172e82aa564f5d429972296dc6284"Everyone hugged and said hello and as they were walking to Dorothy's car, Dorothy was asking the writers some questions./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3a87526e83d0ae0d297f080a3942c14"" So, what have you been doing since you came back to New York?" she asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1d71dc37c77c2ed8583988b7db55a12"" Nothing much. My aunt brought me some treats and I ate them all!" Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="072094cb35a23fb49de3a1c650c9302f"Dorothy began laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="971d122f2be07b4d530b18fdae9966d4"" I haven't had any home cooked meals!" Buddy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc77a7848de31e86ebf86babe0b587f4"" Laura and I haven't done much either. Our son is in camp for the summer so we thought this was perfect for us," Rob told Dorothy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a37ef1cd72dba6ee862a522cd12cb9a4"" That's great!" Dorothy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab317693ceb1de8543ff99f35dff1bbe"Laura smirked and at that point, everyone was at Dorothy's car so they got in and headed to the house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab317693ceb1de8543ff99f35dff1bbe"-strongHello everyone! I still haven't figured out my updating schedule for this book on here or Wattpad, but I'll find out once school starts! Once I figure it out, I'll let you guys know! That's all i'm going to say and I'll see you later!/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab317693ceb1de8543ff99f35dff1bbe"strong -oldhollywoodbaby/strong/p 


	3. 3: Welcome Back

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4baec8152f2d455e87dcae70cec84371"Dorothy drove the writers to the house and everyone else at the house was very excited to see the New Yorkers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfaf61da8f1de507af230c4b54d1566c"" Rose, do you see any missing spots?" Blanche asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4efda9e8f943e013b6a3d655683c610"" No, you've cleaned every single part of this house! I think it looks great," Rose replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd03e0cc479f1a92122f5fc60ca3d4a5"Just then, the doorbell rang. Blanche opened it and saw that the writers were at the door with Dorothy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d20176ed35b2fb571aab8293386a290d"" Oh my god! It's my favorite people from New York!" Blanche exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1cd405400fac2690ceeddaa16711e25f"Sally hugged her in response and everybody else said their hellos to Rose and Blanche./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a8b8ddb65ac47cbd692f337497f7952"" Come on in!" Rose replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffe4f4e70244db41170053dcc11ebd44"" Where's Sophia?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="766e3067102143fc7baf318f7f357f65"" She's in the kitchen. I'll get her," Rose said going in the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1cd1041f4dc59a6c4d779077d5bfe21d"Just then, Sophia came out of the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17910c137da2ea3c4fd43476e01bec97"" Sophia!" Buddy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8084b43a375b0d97f4e950478af7cddb"" Buddy!" Sophia exclaimed as the two got into the hug. As the two let go, Sophia noticed Laura./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac3345180f6dc5ff68e7361117d21a53"" Oh, and you must be Lauren!" she added. Laura got confused about who Sophia was talking about./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b48185fb174272b557c856ae73e2aa28"" Oh me? My name is Laura, but that's close," Laura told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f2d8d804ff4c75c1e281f71612e133e"" Laura! Yeah right! Nice to meet you!" Sophia replied offering Laura a handshake./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f00c55559e7e0578457d5fb5394a9bfb"" I'm pretty sure I've met you before," Laura said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfe0199b2b11a1ff932bddf232a4dd9c"" No, I don't think so," Sophia replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8bd52fcbfbb397308afb0df89576a16d"" Ma, you've met Laura! She came here last month for a visit," Dorothy told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8b0f70e8ffa7a34cabc817fb87da1e5"" Oh yeah! Now will you excuse me, I need some fresh air," Sophia said going outside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3a17da93f04d042b1c628bb55ca544a"" I have some cheesecake in the fridge! Let's open up that box so we can celebrate that our favorite people from New York are back!" Blanche shouted and everybody else cheered following her to the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8438c5594efdfbc9dcc23ca455916e33"" Wanna know what else we should celebrate? We should celebrate that me and Sophia are a pranking team!"Buddy announced./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="172522e5d79349cdbde8db52febca9f3"" You what?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d47a0df53e45d2087f3142a521f0639"" Have you gone deaf, Dorothy?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58ead2d50892a6cc101e5bbb978df9a1"Dorothy was pissed hearing the news./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d15fd6b75baa8887fe8c7513ed9f8289"" MA!" she screamed leaving the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7acf37b26e7007879bf3cd10a1a47aa"" Another thing we should celebrate! Me and Sally are a man hunting team!" Blanche also announced./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce2fc97013ac8478f36a7d225888e6a1"" Man hunting team?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1828785ba709df24091f223ab2a7631"Laura began laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36aa1f4b059918c920ac85aebc380104"" Well, you both are really pretty women who would automatically catch a man's attention! You both don't need to man hunt!" she added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a46295f53517a4ced55b2357bfac37d8"" Lauren! I'm getting old and the older you get, the less likely men will notice you," Blanche told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71ca93b6922baeb8a91cc9a5d3d48a56"" Blanche, I don't think that's true and it's Laura, not Lauren," Rob said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ba94911408a900e5c2b20709fe4babb"" Yeah, I mean Sally isn't that old! She's in her thirties," Laura said and Sally glared at her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b818575e52c6e39b2a6da48d4c1c95f"" Laura! You just revealed my age!" Sally warned her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0dba50b708efe28e16c07af8807158a"" Oh please! I didn't give out the exact number," Laura replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9c121e18eb11ae2256dd383a1673993"" You better not!" Sally exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb426c8d9fbbb679cfbf317abc325d0e"" Let's move on! Shall we?" Laura asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13463dc4993e3682d3ea01815f68c969"" Are you excited to try someone else's home cooked meals for three whole months?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d4fd2ea0941098f121ec404fcf826a3"Laura began laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e9a4d2e648b7ac58be76b3cc47d4326"" You're acting like she never had other people's home cooked meals, Rose," Dorothy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3c855818aefceed03f9595223f94fb1"" Well, it feels nice not having to cook. I mean, I love doing it for Rob but again, it's nice," Laura explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d6c21e8cd0e45007ed97a723f52737f"Just then, there was a knock on the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ceee3c98fb283f92aea4d3b45215162"" I'll get it!" Dorothy volunteered. She went to the living room and opened the door. Then. there was the person she did not want to see. It was her ex husband Stan!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6d2c93f264a7762cde65331dbe27bab"" Hi! It's me Stan!" he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bad6e866723736e3ea222dd00ad0afdb"" I know! Get out of here!" Dorothy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97f9ed30a22d65b407abe19d8662379a"" Dorothy, can you please let me in?" Stan begged./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee59289b6b259ab58033328ff67564b2"" You're lucky I'm saying yes because I'm in a really good mood," Dorothy said letting Stan in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13c25e7c4f47532d85a4ff792543340d"Sophia then came in the living room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b26e9bfa7b5e8b066829234a1761417"" Stan? Why are you here?" Sophia asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71dd4558daabee197830365786d4bf91"" I'm just having a hard time right now Sophia," Stan replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a58a71e28a41295ebee0b3d1834c9e6"" With what? You're always having a hard time," Sophia said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a287b16ef78cd2ee020901b854285232"" My business is being shut down," Stan told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55ca12b73c95bb8cf1cabb6487b4ce5c"Sophia was shocked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5d8a54748218f4708df05938f70a0c6"" Holy cow," she quietly said going back into the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5fdc269c20af9ee5ef8c67cdc777279"" Oh Stan, I'm sorry! What are you going to do?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f25986d739898878eac601da5b19508b"" Something. For now, I don't know," Stan replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5eee8c47c383c44ee2d449e8c8110e4"Just then, Sally came into the living room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1cdf9677d7b100d02ab1eacf47231c4"" Hey Dorothy! Do you have any cannolis?" Sally asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="091ddf62738931002ff1d65946a15e00"" Sally, we don't own any cannolis," Dorothy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bdb2cb20ab6e480c4082b492432ebf53"" Well, Rose said we did," Sally told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de46e16e2336dfa5d89043b0eb9d2e03"" What? I'm sorry about that Sally. You know, Rose is a dummy," Dorothy explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7529be142ace6bd7c388ebaae4b7a52"" Wait a minute, I think I know what I'm going to do," Stan said looking at Sally./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b52962e390c60db5ed12437f6717e35"" I'm going to fall for this woman," he added walking towards her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3784bf15c81b0e0928dc38b57f339c01"Sally was confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4368838ba0388a22f07874fe0ed8571d"" Who's this?" she asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22169c83c1bb7ed6e07904c7066bc467"" Sally, this is my ex-husband Stanley. I think he's falling for you," Dorothy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9fd40702d947ea15544be65f2782dd9"" Oh, well hi Stan! I'm Sally Rogers, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Sally exclaimed shaking his hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d0fdd0e18d5d1f2eae3bec5a91d60b7"" You're very pretty," Stan told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d53ebe70d289a0807566f3210d58f09"" Oh thank you! I get it from my mother," Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96a7742bfb93ef8f7a2ee2aba95c51a5"" Wanna go out tonight?" Stan asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="400fc9b73f97fb7ac56d7a535f52d3f9"" Oh sure, I'm not busy!" Sally exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="939e15601483163b34d01368b63f9cea"" Sally, can I see you in the kitchen?" Dorothy asked. Sally nodded and they both went in the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8dd0c88eba9fccb898a5664e688a3ef"" What?" she asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b61edbb49281aa65b46ff37b873f6758"" Sally, I don't want you dating this man," Dorothy told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee5c33224747c34ec1cc7d8c40aecf84"" Why not?" Sally asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb04181f4ba06946f32e09d5e70ce306"" Sally, it's very difficult to explain," Dorothy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3d5f539b332a0ea894e2181d049022c"" Well, try to explain!" Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1201f552bbf0d7d9c4f407252caa106"" That man and I were married for 38 years and he left me for someone else," Dorothy explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7b3f20f32cd8ba0a7259ed148053097"" What's the point of this?" Sally asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="185797843a47bb808b6c58c5424f9dcb"" I just don't want him to hurt you like he hurt me," Dorothy told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="882b047181ae18c0c075102728facc1c"" Dorothy I'm glad you care, but I wanna give this a shot," Sally said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5264a596b5a019c6349e2f9c886326e7"Dorothy sighed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2d3aef32847c260ea5365005bc9791b"" Well, I guess you can give Stan a chance. I just want you to be very careful," Dorothy warned her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fd38357a2b6679cd4ea71a04273a1fe"" Geez Dorothy! I'm not going to be out alone in the woods!" Sally exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ab15e2e7c64e91e2e114238cd13e376"" So is our man hunting team off?" Blanche asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06b379b3d9316216fd86e07b432d974e"" I'm sorry Blanche, but don't worry! Once I break up with him, the team will be on," Sally apologized./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3780dc8dbe29a45b0265608ddf9c34f0"" That's great that you found a man, Sally," Rose told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19712e3c5f66e2cd9d4cb83c33e66c66"" Rose, she's going out with Stanley! My ex husband!" Dorothy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b091641ee97e04496c59ee09b9d2c3a8"" What? Oh Sally, don't date him!" Rose cried. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75a97626e330f2100a4a5cd504e3ba06"" What do you mean don't date him?" Laura asked Rose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d8de82cb71bf8318209649646145657"" Laura, that same man left Dorothy after 38 years! He could possibly leave Sally and hurt her too!" Blanche exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fc2aa90354769e9515b203fdfdc50f0"" Now Blanche, I am okay with Sally dating Stanley-," Dorothy then got interrupted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a7de569bfbe3dbf635848251ffa4c20"" Well, you should be! You're not my mother!" Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07a7e39f601e122f79de737f1ebe8112"" But if you break up with him, is our team going to be back on?" Blanche asked Sally as Sally herself nodded in response with a smile on her face./p 


	4. 4: Together With an Angered Mel

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9fc2c18e8a2f5614add445c58da1a3b"The next day, it was late in the morning and everyone was wondering why Sally wasn't back yet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="398b3955a79f527f7759f833b561f5a7"" It's almost 10am! Where could she be?" Rob asked looking at his watch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1805641dce34c93c3d98dca9c1827b2"In the meantime, Laura was helping Sophia with the dishes and Sophia was not having it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b45fb9e8a83fce93ae3d3bc41c1a1a5f"" Laura, let me do the dishes! This is my house! You just sit back and relax!" Sophia exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b713051b54187ed4d767df3473d6dc1"" Sophia, this is my house too you know," Blanche added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7204e5458e3fc20f1a1217c62574aff"" Well, I just wanted to help," Laura replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3318a70e43ecb1e8b599d7e09877222"" Well, I'm fine for now. I'll ask for help when I start to slow down," Sophia told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e62a8fd9ba4c6c4f1b0fd901285422e"" When will that be?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f0c31a9219636f0b439b23336867736"" Now Buddy, don't ask that kind of question!" Rob exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e270acbdddfdd05d74f02578d6bb9e9"" So what? She's my friend!" Buddy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6532bc7f1e832eb121878c8d215b402"" Well, hopefully never!" Sophia told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2cd64184a9bf2e42a8724532ebb6327d"Just then, Sally came in the kitchen with Stan wearing robes. Everybody else stood there shocked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6beec1cd261b73135d282ae068e33d47"" Sally!" Laura exclaimed with anger./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4c523932d8c18edfcde70d619cc91c1"" I see you two slept together," Dorothy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="805e63d2b3c397d37c6365115a315f10"" Look, it just happened," Stan told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="417a4724da7bf0042acfc6d528c4d118"" He's right! We were not planning on this!" Sally added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbf020da62809a4d290b0b7f4e24bf62"" Get out, Stanley! Get out!" Dorothy yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4769638746c2c563ac683eb2f2f17811"" Fine fine! I'll leave! I just need my clothes," Stan replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2f818860920798a4a1046307c18ac7b"" I'll get them for you!" Sally volunteered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5a463016f633f159322aa653e3dc95a"" Actually, here is a better idea. Rose, you get Stanley's clothes and Sally, stay here because I need to have a talk with you," Dorothy ordered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c6682817c90f1d034cdfcecd9b64d45"" Who are you? My mother?" Sally asked sarcastically./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1859c3d06911f75feda7f33118d9e75"Stan and Rose leave the kitchen and that was when the coast was clear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57b57e839e6e4f32de2c6c7f922a7988"" Sally, what is going on? How did you two end up sleeping together" Dorothy asked with concern./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="300fa8395926cc79ee5e7e6320023def"" Yeah, I would like to know too," Laura added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="169c7f5a325183b2aad6ed7bc21fe61d"" Should I leave?" Blanche asked. Dorothy nodded in response and Blanche left dragging Sophia out of the kitchen. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4569ab58b86dc830fa0fb2b594be24c"" Why are you dragging me out! I wanna hear this!" Sophia complained as they got to the living room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9cf3028f773f3a50bbdaa68fc543156a"" Sophia, this could be a very private conversation," Blanche told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9f99936b03b87371ac2dcac0048b20e"" Whatever, I'm going to press my ears through that door," Sophia replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="170ec2bf2acb677566b9905b90850ee2"" Oh, I'll do that too!" Blanche exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31d4e95fdc28c76d094ace6908c7daea"In the kitchen.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08fecb642cb798282586a200d648c5fb"" Now Sally, explain yourself!" Rob exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc6db954e05666f8cf6cdad8aaff37e3"" How was the sex?" Buddy jokingly asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee575c4f269a3126db901933d55472cf"Sally then looked annoyed at Buddy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54baa056939b1a98493165c9e844d019"" Buddy, we did not have sex! We were just in bed sleeping together. This is not what you think, I swear! We had dinner and then we came here. Stan couldn't get home because he rode a motorcycle and there was a flat tire. I let him stay the night," Sally explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9ce09c439f49712b522968a10ffefdc"" I don't care about if you had sex with him or not! You just met the guy!" Buddy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44215f319757e223e0397775f9fbbc29"" Buddy, I'm really happy with him! Can you just please be happy for me?" Sally begged./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ea0800dbd33562706ea2fd4845705d7"" Yeah Buddy, be happy for her! I'm happy for her!" Rob added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52e5eae2469bbbce97ebc55782181ba1"" I will! I mean, you're my best friend," Buddy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c23c231557fcb1ec132121bf27c16b2b"" I am too! I'm sure everyone else outside is too, but I am going to warn you again! Be careful!" Dorothy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a36ff0455caee1b3dbf741b40a57f0e"" Why do you keep repeating that to her?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="401a4421c875023d463acb58976e1b33"" Buddy, your friend is dating my ex husband and he hurt me. I don't want her getting hurt because of him," Dorothy explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7cac99163c4b6fe5564b1325bc30552b"This made Sally smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32d80b207c2c9bf0e9d7fa68addbe5fc"" Thanks, you guys! Now will you excuse me, I'm going to get some clothes on," Sally said leaving the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ae1ea872021e7719615073fa0637228"" Are you happy for her, honey?" Rob asked Laura./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb7a423117f6063e744f1d00c5d4d2d2"" Well, I don't know her as much as the rest of you. I'm usually really happy for her whenever she goes on a date with a man because there could be a chance for her to get married and she won't be alone for the rest of her life so I would say I am," Laura replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed8737f445c99651275e2cb0fae3330c"" I don't want Sally to end up alone for the rest of her life, but I don't think that Stan guy is right for her," Buddy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e996e80698d7d07836106306a4a4a10"" Wait, since when were you two the ones to judge," Laura chuckled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2083738c1d346415b35c981f03aa3761"Later that day.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="919fba9f5bf7761bd177c1d0fec4c8bb"It was very quiet in the living room until the phone rang. Rob was closest to the phone so he was the one to pick it up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="192ab79f0b87fcec034ba14c088670f2"" Hello? Oh, hi Mel! You're in Miami and you want to stop by? Oh no, we're not doing much! Go ahead! We would be very happy if you stopped by," Rob said and then he hung up the phone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c0cf22c41cc6b1a70927b337147f435"" Mel's visiting us?" Sally asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d36d005de5e8837fb9a5ed4857c48a3"Rob nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d22ed99fc7bb8cff663aebc5a87d4ec"" He's on his way," Rob added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db59f0b5c1a2e169eb8ec81e5b465c94"" Aw man! I was trying to have a Mel-free summer!" Buddy complained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e93a8f449a0e9dbc042c90b10170313a"" Don't worry, Buddy! He's only going to stay for a little bit," Rob told him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56a6f611f531ce6fd0677a7a931354e0"" Well, at least I have some fresh bald jokes for him," Buddy added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4db924441e1d72303ca0379400b0e80"Just then, the doorbell rang. Rob ordered Buddy to open the door so he obeyed and as he opened the door, he saw Mel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffe3818ba7cfd50490aeb801a8a16c3f"" Nice hair, Mel! Mr. Clean is jealous!" Buddy teased./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91ac13e8130d2ecc59a6aaed3a9293bb"" He's here too?" Mel asked Rob./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfdbc988b48610c661237b7555bad071"Rob ignored the question and ordered Mel to come in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c56d68c55720ee502135513335322e5f"The doorbell rang again. This time, Dorothy went to the door and opened it. Stan was at the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a936f41f3fa642761d09752123ca34ad"" Hi, it's me Stan!" Stan said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d82221560295084b61c580c32506cbc"" Usually I'd slam the door, but I know you're not here for me so come in," Dorothy said letting Stan in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e3d14b0a33f524a1f9e79ea6d2e5e32"Dorothy looked around for Sally and called for her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09cfe72f3ca7d1e89409190bd171b798"" Sally! Your new man is here!" she called./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eaa6a49f329eb16bea196c998f01a933"Just then, Sally walked up to Stan and she hugged him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d2ad892bffc2acaeac07a9b918b75f4""Stan!" she exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffe87a25340335cd9f812ff13c00cfee"" Hey babe! I miss you!" Stan replied kissing her on the cheek./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9224659ee468237a409d119dfc8b7ede"" Stan, we haven't seen each other since this morning," Sally told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="167bec495303ea3b148e903951a72a15"" I know," Stan replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e066bc5b25d5b19db927822687fa3af"" Who's he?" Mel asked pointing at Stan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c65837aa1bedec04aab547e35f309dea"" Oh Mel! This is my new boyfriend Stan," Sally introduced Stan to Mel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3cc43d84745e5901cd7595191ba8ba1"" He's bald just like you!" Buddy pointed out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34dfdd80d7e3e17390dab4ec6f958527"Mel ignored Buddy and shook hands with Stan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="beb484a5310a0666f0522a884836b12d"" Well, nice to meet you Stan! I'm Melvin Cooley, but you can called me Mel!" Mel introduced himself ton Stan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2946c5826c25e88d7e099a1ac2aeebb0"" You can also call him a shoe shiner! So he could shine shoes with his hair!" Buddy added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="201c3fb5fc60e2a2e6b65b88e6bf2b09"At that point, Mel has had it with Buddy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27b8eb9af3590b8d34eca63b98e3ac11"" One more insult out of you, I'm leaving!" Mel yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1e2da16e648d1870fcd72a3d674977a"" Fine go! It's not like I care," Buddy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94a54110cbe22c23928747829f2c6b18"" No Mel, don't go!" Rob told Mel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d02feab0887f10f06ada8508d43e0b0"" I'm sorry Rob! It's either he goes, or I go!" Mel replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="333a410effcf929430293909d6d54f8a"" Fine, I'll go! Rob, let me know when he leaves," Buddy said leaving the house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4d0b45c2914156c4dcfc4a852d23ab7"" Buddy wait! I'm coming with you!" Sophia exclaimed following him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3cd9c3f2d5130cf0d2421d2f640ae4c"" Finally, we'll have peace!" Sally joked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f354b8c9772063dbd3b73ccdbf2c7753"" Mel, I have fresh baked cookies in the oven! Do you want some? Does anybody want some" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="147bc7922b255464e4753d45a508aed3"Dorothy gave Rose the "shut up" look which made Rose go in the kitchen./p 


	5. 5: Summer Cleaning

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="546116a56705ec692228e602ca8d8ea9"The next morning, the girls who lived in the house were in the kitchen including Buddy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc0c0f2670603e77ab7cd6e9a43b4c39"" I'm still in denial that Sally is going out with Stan," Dorothy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c92e448ccbf9e5637277fe8cf27572f9"" Well Dorothy, it is shocking to see a new friend date your ex husband," Sophia added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="820890afad9972ba4ebe1338bd2df9a5"" I know ma! I don't mind Sally going out with men, but I mind when it comes to that bald headed beast," Dorothy continued./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8d771074271fed7d2078159b2e8b732"" Hey, don't say the name bald headed beast! You're making me think of Sally going out with Mel!" Buddy exclaimed going to the fridge./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2052dcf59e8a60481d6da1d709369ecb"" Um Buddy, I could fix you something," Rose said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c10a43de4740d5bb92de4ed8b4656a2b"" No, don't fix me anything! I'll have this raisin bread that was in the fridge," Buddy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27629f5d58613e4c07ce9de58ff033a2"Just as Blanche heard this, she turned to Dorothy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a00a1605761162f46be8e9b067c7209b"" Now Dorothy, how many times do I need to tell you that raisin bread does not belong in the refrigerator, it belongs in the cabinet," she said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cee6fcab0bc61bd9b5554be17adb4f5"" Well, how many times do I have to tell you that raisin bread is more fresh in the refrigerator," Dorothy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf38bee623e4090c41222043014c234c"" You know Dorothy, my wife puts raisin bread in the fridge! It's much better there than when she cooks it," Buddy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97ac7d4863ef4393aa75eb5537cd5d66"Just then, Sally and Laura came in the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d4e23217a8949e425ec3f9c4be98e47"" Hey girls! Where is Rob?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="038815ef73750ab5ad3f4ff701c268b3"" Rob's making a phone call with Mel," Laura replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce31e06eccfe87e790832e56ac6af122"" What's Rob doing wasting time with that bald headed beast?" Buddy jokingly asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88129afb8cce4c11b7863d0bff3b406e"" Now Buddy, that's not nice!" Sally exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="198a65fe7b317c795bdc4b6ab5aab077"Rob was the last to come into the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59973812496e3598a8e56a28af61d259"" Hello gang! That was Mel on the phone," Rob said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a40f40847882199c6908358ea5a99dc"" Why did Mel call you? For hair tips?" Buddy jokingly asked again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d0dc9898ab7c4e86d7975f95bad4b81"Sally gave him an annoyed look and playfully punched him in the shoulder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="045f3bd614f50babe366a082ee015cc3"" Now that everybody's here, I have an announcement!" Blanche exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3fc3f41b18a1ca2bb987590c1a7142f"" What are you going to announce?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c0a542582d013bedcf221451cc229d9"" That she's pregnant, Rose!" Dorothy sarcastically replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1338bdfd2971702f66c80cfcecc44d70"" Very funny Dorothy! My announcement is that today is summer cleaning day!" Blanche announced./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6825291734f9f74933759fbda6f41750"" Summer cleaning day? So we have to clean too?" Sally asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6a4f517e17b967912826ba2747844bb"" But we're guests!" Buddy exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="540d3b79690f80403446a356d83d1031"Blanche ignored Buddy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="005214ebca2000c22e9701bac020552a"" Rose and Laura! Go outside on the lanai and make sure you take out the trash! Sophia, Buddy and Dorothy, clean the living room! Sally, Rob and I will be in here," Blanche continued. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="356047a593f9ba13fed65dc1932b9420"" Could they have me do the easiest thing because I'm a guest?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6c1aec6215863215922efa88f3bd8be"" Well, I don't know! Dorothy will be the one in charge of your group," Blanche said as Buddy, Sophia, and Dorothy went to the living room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61c798be8ef92cf19f24d9e3164cb8ae"" What's a lanai?" Laura asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1fd134dfcaee32e13ed657e743813d3"" It's a porch," Rose replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b5de1a7c2c58cb6bdfaacb2cf1d8a81"" Rose, what are you doing chit chatting! Get to work!" Blanche exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d363c7608ad44c4a976752aa397368fc"Rose was intimidated and her and Laura left the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d98b8e3854818fb5274aa40b841cce7b"" Blanche, I don't think this is a way to bond with each other," Sally told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b97ccbb0f0237ff72b8c4904490bb2c3"" Yeah, she's right," Rob added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e179375d9262867f7b7eaa8a18b48ef"" Of course it isn't! This is a tradition with me and the girls. Can one of you start with the dishes," Blanche replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d6c5e95def0d00f97540c8c17d90550"" I can!" Sally exclaimed going to the sink./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a19ebf636f25b2b694add8d389603c7b"Out at the lanai.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d322edf963624bc202aafeb88ff7e597"" I think it's cute that you tell stories to your friends about where you grew up. Why do they hate it so much?" Laura asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b45ecb5bdb2504ad4d44aaab3d13f200"" They think I talk too much about it, but it's not just that. Sometimes, Dorothy hits me with a newspaper or a book," Rose told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3417f5bc95d40f7060334da476a09686"" Why do you let them do it?" Laura asked dusting one of the chairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a989e091e4154e3fc4f493ab031d6cb7"" I don't want to say anything, they're my friends," Rose replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af07e5ed43f835a932540c8bce901bf8"" Well, they're not you're friends if they're putting you in this kind of abuse," Laura said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8906c6848366282c4f382f4c8416f556"" You know what? Maybe I will have a talk with the girls about this. Thank you Laura," Rose added giving Laura a hug./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63b7444b80100256a8fe18d5d8e9b605"In the living room.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e9325b055fe54b7e65860b057d1ce6d"" And I said to him, you don't think it's funny because your brain is empty and that's from being bald!" Buddy joked making Sophia laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74868f32e7d4531f9b4f48a56b437102"Dorothy was annoyed that the two were messing around instead of doing what they were supposed to do which was mop the floors./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0400de7df00d14ccf2f12196c7f58b64"" That's it! I've had it with you two! I can't concentrate on cleaning because you two are making jokes! I will tell Blanche about this and you will both get kicked out of the house!" Dorothy yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc9086dbde58cc2b9080ce8dfe6d89c6"" We know where I'm going to when that happens," Sophia muttered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab4a17a3dfc428431de11e5d60abc138"" Me too! Home to my wife," Buddy also muttered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d4a8b478feee32f9154983c0bf0e07c"In the kitchen.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7eb66a73ebcf3d15caec23bf96c9fe77"Blanche was getting annoyed that Sally was doing more of the eating than the cleaning./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a05dc1e4d771b1d77d7f51984b78aa42"" Sally, you can eat that later! Right now, you need to clean!" Blanche exclaimed snatching potato chips from her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4640ba2c0aae66b1c51a6d52cb879e80"" What?! I was on my last one!" Sally complained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea6864bb1beb04dc2c748a7fec6c6848"" You know you've been doing nothing but eat for the past fifteen minutes, Sal! You need to help clean around here!" Rob added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c903c95628fcccebbaba8b1241f9a9e"Just then, they heard Dorothy call Blanche and Dorothy comes in the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69aa47d5a72680152128b135f0df63cd"" Ma and Buddy are driving me crazy! Can one of you go in the living room and take my place?" Dorothy begged./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fd0b2f057460da18eb4117653f77013"" Sally will do it! She's eating up my kitchen!" Blanche exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ec8764b724fc453933e95f18d7b6f72"" I'm not eating up your kitchen! I'm just eating a snack," Sally added now eating caramel corn./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="196d383b9b0176c2f6a4828a6c292daa"" A snack? More like a storm," Rob said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="209da17c382d4f3cf0fc4aa1d19c0a1a"" Very funny Rob!" Sally replied in annoyance munching on the last of the caramel corn and leaving the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="735382a1433aaccea374d6275c56ba03"Just then, there was a knock on the door which Buddy took care of. He opened it and realized Stan was standing there./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="648be3829638e9d00a85328569c81ff5"" What do you want?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e03ee78dac21c38044cbf014609d07cf"" Is Miss Rogers here?" Stan asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62598426e730e5fb5bf0bfbaa0a0c5b4"" Yes she is! Another thing! If she's your girlfriend, call her by her first name!" Buddy added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47dfad0d840188d2d5168d1d36950b08"" Now Buddy, that's enough!" Sally exclaimed as she came in the living room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74a8394c2fc40ae9d523c032c9e7e866"" Babe!" Stan cried as Sally ran to him, jumped on him and kissed him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d08eb6c59da5001ed5bfbbc2f102eec"Buddy was disgusted because he just imagined Sally with Mel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a23da2539da3f0b52e36412ffbdeedda"Just then, Blanche and Rob came in the living room along with Rose and Laura./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a6f9f672b22eaebfe24939c077f6826"" Is everyone done cleaning?" Blanche asked and everyone said yes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb4e396868cbd38155a44a735536645b"" Was today summer cleaning day?" Stan asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc1eefd89dd225824d91c36c7a14be53"" Well yes," Blanche replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2682416861517d27c0b48f1af6f24e63"" That's great that everyone finished cleaning! To celebrate, let's go to the bar and drink some beer!" Stan exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad36c5778d1ac3117054c01170ccc69f"As he was about to leave, Sally clutched on to him refusing to let him go./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b54d46cce35cff8fc43a961ebd5e0947"" You don't want me to leave babe?" Stan asked all goo goo eyed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="109a7c1fe7f6dd342b1ea81a62f6065c"" Well that's one reason. The other reason is that some of us don't drink," Sally told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3de003729f62fe9bf5224189b681f7f5"" Stanley, you're not even invited to celebrate with us. You didn't clean the house," Dorothy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44189ea5a244046dde01d960bf8a0e25"" Now Dorothy, let him stay! I know how often you kick him out of here, but let him stay! Just do it for me!" Sally begged./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cd35ce860b452d4eb217fb1ce564cf1"Dorothy couldn't help but look in Sally's eyes. she wanted Sally to be happy, but she didn't want Stan in her house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a3ea0dc7d7610255f9a9621f5554f03"" Alright fine! He can stay!" Dorothy exclaimed which made Sally smile./p 


	6. 6: Volleyball

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fe946ab64142deeb2545b54cd1ac554"That afternoon, Stan stayed and hung out with the gang. They were in the living room sitting and drinking lemonade. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5aea8245941db4c3cb17b555adc3d5e"" Guys, I think we should do something," Rose said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e533916a1fe11c1f5e1d67bfdfbfbf3"" Rose, listening to your stories is not an activity for us to do," Dorothy told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9030fa20b5febdf059c318a6f2ffbb16"" I don't mean that, Dorothy! I was thinking we should be productive like go outside or something! It's summer!" Rose exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9500751f8cabcbd57bb846e18461696"" What are we going to do? Play hide and go seek?" Dorothy asked sarcastically./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea53d4bf3619159444393a8da72895d1"" Even better, we should play volleyball! It's so much fun to play! I used to play back in St, Olaf," Rose replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d456ee8580525a4f0c0eeaf6af43150"" Go into detail and I'll cut your neck off!" Dorothy threatened. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa41ab2a2443a9f003b84cc6ffcaeb55"" Do you see what I go through?" Rose whispered to Laura./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1deb624ffe2ec55b1bae366e16d9ad4"" Actually, I think it's a good idea to play volleyball, Rose! It's nice and warm outside and we could all use a little bit of exercise! What do you all say? New Yorkers vs Miami Girls?" Blanche asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc554befc8744acf565d3ea0b8b9c470"Everyone agreed to the idea and they left the house. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3810689fe8e26750e48886f760f89388"At some park with a volley ball net... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8170986281b5f24ed17050245cdd12f"" How are we going to do the teams?" Rose asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24fae6c6fdaadcb701b516021fb4d27c"" Like a pile of bugs, rose," Dorothy replied sarcastically. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43072e9f1ea1372b672bd3ecb781f495"" It is going to be difficult because each team is short two players," Blanche said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf27be0e42134717f24f45591c838c76"" Oh Blanche! It's fine! We can two two teams of four!" Dorothy exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e20b2a955ef0d2e96c4c5054539edba0"" Who's going to keep track of the score?" Buddy asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53b9b775a86bb1b82c570c5e31ae7133"" I will!" Stan volunteered. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="775f1224e658faffaedd98e87d9ab623"" Can we just start this game already?" Sophia impatiently asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22905d82c78ec166c50caf992fb0a8bf"" Alright! It's the Miami girls vs the New Yorkers! Game on!" Rose shouted as she served the ball to the other team. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83c76b680a2b3c5157040ab44317acbb"Rob hit the ball back to Rose. Rose made a couple of stunts and ended up scoring on the other team. The girls cheered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce2dd6b25515a7ad4055c6a82dcbf958"" Let me tell you, Rose! You may be an idiot, but you play this game like champ!" Sophia exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a72749ef7c27047cdd2b3aeeff4b8bb"" Thank you, Sophia!" Rose replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5133280c9efedde319e053ec5dabe508"" The Miami girls have one point and the New Yorkers have zero points!" Stan shouted. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d7b84dcce28ddac6c1103a125cefe9f"" Laura, can you hand the ball to us? It's our turn to serve?" Rose asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e15a618a793317f72fa3ff8055f73ad1"Laura nodded and handed her the ball. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b823381632f7857f213cc9fa3d9f85a6"" Who's going to serve? Rose can't always be the one to serve," Dorothy said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5967ba07a5637d68a14465f72c298fd"" I'll do it this time," Blanche told her. Rose handed Blanche the ball. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5a5c8f26916e0899828acae5144b664"Blanche served the ball and passed it on to Laura. Laura got the ball and she passed it to Sophia which she missed and Dorothy had to come in and serve the ball to Sally. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9de2b0127d3c62001ff6f034ab549a6c"(Time skip)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="448765d66d90dd7e5d16a41bc9f7ea29"The game was nearly done. The girls were winning by ten points while the writers and Laura were at eight points. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="367005388be4c05fa84a23dc38397e5e"" Alright players, let's take a quick break!" Stan exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7222db9a5fca866d2beefe0cc524847"Sophia saw an ice cream truck and she really wanted ice cream. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77a2a4d7feb37d2510ea2970668c970f"" Hey Dorothy, can you buy me some ice cream?" Sophia asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f665888274c97402b0091fda97b3e1e2"" No," Dorothy replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9895d6b3e093ce8966653452f24f66f6"" What?! Whenever you asked for ice cream as a kid, I bought you ice cream!" Sophia complained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="530f8796274b6cb6fced9a82c4d1c392"" Ma, I would love to buy you ice cream! It's just, I didn't bring any money!" Dorothy exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fe7e1f9bfd2ea90a92e4eddb9bd33dd"" I can buy it!" Buddy volunteered pulling out his money. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb5a4fc919585d68920f2066371f9253"" Oh no, Buddy, you don't have to," Dorothy said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="416fbcbe5d757ac974602d6ca9ee2c53"" I'm not just doing it to save you! I'm also doing it because Sophia is a great friend! She's done so much for me and now it's time for me to pay her back," Buddy replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d697e69606aac9b6cae15e9dac90563"This made Dorothy smile. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c494e2c5759885741132ee060a4dab9"" That's very sweet of you Buddy," she added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eecd6b9ce9fad95d5a164105b17e9ac5"With everyone else... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b83c2079b33eee7c6be1fa394543226"Rose, Sally and Blanche were chatting until Stan interrupted them. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30d14cb5c662eabbbe4cd109928776e6"" Hey babe, I need to see you," he said pulling Sally to the side. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ed514bf0ff363e76e4610edfb41bdd6"" What is it?" she asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2c99b701cd7b497772ff134be966ec6"Stan took Sally to a nearby tree and they both sat on the grass. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ce3738741be183df3f73b8f27b82339"" Let's talk," Stan said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86386f8d78524194d02ba5c454410093"" About what?" Sally asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e2bca807e5324d4f99f48d1a1e95852"" This has been the best relationship I've been in ever since Dorothy and I divorced. Do you know how beautiful you are?" Stan asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7cf3e319ea24349b5ad382cfdcdbf971"" Well, thank you," Sally chuckled fixing her hair. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef200de99f2000b6155d2ac4889ee7ce"" I really mean it! You are beautiful!" Stan exclaimed embracing her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b749ea069e753b649195363e8b52638c"" You're so sweet," Sally replied kissing him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de0d35f7d88c11a202d3da227b826b5e"" Are you busy tonight?" Stan asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c73cbcb1b6ecbc87abc1b3cd0afd1ff9"" I don't think so. Would you like to come over?" Sally asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="486a0b6f73b1c958937fe6da804e0d5b"" That's what I was going to ask!" Stan exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f24010371dfc8e3e96b767b737221595"They both make out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c6d171bb867c3983d7944fb45d9e1d5"With everyone else... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7da09ade801408d09743718f70dce951"" Has anyone seen Sally?" Rob asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b01d8fbf0149e11c283ecdec7897bf3""Well, I haven't! I've been to busy chatting with Rose!" Laura exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bdc7067de2256258e8a47254cc88f22c"" I was busy buying Sophia ice cream! I haven't seen her!" Buddy added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b389d105ac7340dfea9ad936de454f4e"" Wait Blanche, have you seen Sally?" Dorothy asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dce8d2b943c919aa72be76f5ecc52b9b"" No! After I got some water, she disappeared," Blanche replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1693720c03454d40bd06fe4e6b8ef56e"" Can we please start the game? Who cares if the New Yorkers are a player short! I wanna finish this game!" Sophia yelled. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a089b81810b31ed53d7d27112a23da2d"(Time skip)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1cc50098e2aa965e034c2e0adfb94762"Everyone came home with the game ending as a tie. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10f607a6c935398e9e79cdf40a03c793"" Well, that was a good game!" Rob exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="781fbcea91f8cb63716dfb9242c74d34"" Rob, we tied! We didn't win!" Laura replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f534df0689cebfc0b2f08696defe9c3"" Okay, I take it back! It was a bad game,"Rob jokingly replied. He knew the game was a good game. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="942231946eff43b76c50a6a5df8263df"" How come the lanai door is open?" Blanche asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39ea180229e23c5545c4f90076f12452"" Maybe Sally and Stan came through here," Rose replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96ebe223070a086242bf4069b1d75223"" What makes you think that Rose?" Dorothy asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c62e290985dcc4062917e97063abf6a"Just then, Mel came in. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d72548176aaa8532804ee1c5bdab77c7"" Did I miss anything?" he asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab6f388ced9a18fb8e92e66d30029db0"" Hey Mel! I thought you were going back to New York today?" Rob asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d583acba97b86129c098ff7174f76d5d"" Well I was, but my flight got delayed to tonight," Mel replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ee946b567a3ba5de3dae82c51cf965e"" I'm gonna miss you within the next three months," Rob said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b881d49a2f712ad71b51b737e685dbc"" Same goes for you! Where's the restroom?" Mel asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d06d1bb421610aba77daf76e29fa5998"" It's the first door to the right!" Blanche shouted. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1eae1d627beed7caa66ead62c35d7434"Mel didn't hear what Blanche said. As he was looking for the bathroom, he saw a couple making out in bed in Sophia's bedroom. He thought that they might know where the bathroom is. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a163d076bcb96cc6b1de841cf06bd09a"" Ahem! Do either of you know where th-," Mel was cut off when he saw who the couple was. He was in shock. It was Sally and Stan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="677f10520b8841f1abf17633e8ff059e"" Sally!" he yelled. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="454554e78018e438318dbfb6c128bab5"" Look, it's not what it looks like! I'm sorry for making out with your wife!" Stan exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7054f9b2d8bee3ddf52be16053491f5d"" She's not my wife! She's one of my staff," Mel replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="471f039e183a82b0378dd110587e5b1a"" Oh," Stan said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71009f3e2c432213668c6b25a01a5c0c"" I might as well keep looking," Mel added leaving the bedroom. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1060858d434139b2d22eedd5dd06d81"Sally turned to Stan. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6a4bae577e31801d38eceeb14b89ed9"" What was all that about?" she asked and he shrugged in response. /p 


	7. 7: Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da086e19faba03828dfc4df00ddda264"The rest of the gang was in the living room in silence until Mel shouted Rob's name. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0430df561938f971da7aebd3175af441"" What's going on Mel?" Rob asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43d11afd40966ebc021584d91cd93668"" I just saw Sally and her new fellow in bed!" Mel cried. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b12ad987abc42a69ea30e2d9112ab365"" Oh my god! Were they having sex?" Rose asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9fdd2cc256556534393a55912feecfc6"" How am I supposed to know?!" Mel snapped. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82edcfeccacf49bc4305f4f8a4dd2fdb"" Where are they?" Blanche asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aad0902d6c0d4d652b306bdd7732406e"" I don't know exactly, but i remember seeing them in a blue room," Mel told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a18e5d19ad4beb91bbab15a5a696d09"" What are they doing making out in my bedroom!" Sophia screamed storming to her bedroom still seeing the couple. Everyone else followed but Mel stayed behind. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d4ad383cb0d9d57d89ac0053d118c39"" Hey! Why the hell are you having sex in my room! Get out!" Sophia screamed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d07ce52d99cc687bc75cfdad67916e64"" Hey there gang!" Stan said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9c02257fdf5106a7b6603436a5f648b"" Sally, you ought to be ashamed of yourself!" Laura exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32acb7e9428485bbb1aa92d41dee6983"" What's there to be ashamed of?" Sally asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c53784a302445c7023d4cc2cfaffa2cb"" You're in bed with a replica of Mel," Buddy replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e081b4c92338824ac1b677295ebe0808"" Sally, you beat Blanche as the biggest slut! I take back everything I said about you not being a slut!" Sophia continued to scream./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1aa406c28383db0a036bffd09fc21d6b"" MA!" Dorothy hollered to shut Sophia up. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd37b9b93dc4f12a9948eea7553aa276"" You've gotta admit, this is her first time and she's really good," Stan said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="533ba0859874f3e3fdc121bda01c1a6a"" I DON'T CARE STANLEY! GET OUT! PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON AND GET OUT!" Dorothy continued to holler. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7682b61f48f9bc39e754440fbe2d315"" Sally, get your clothes on too because we are about to have a talk," Rob told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="175e5fc273c9d3ea79b913d0c2b135d4"Sally nodded. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38f78e37bf2810d6d9a71954346afdaa"" Just pass them to me, they're over there," Sally said pointing at the desk. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ad9320a77388ca2c8dd6d03a4a3858e"That evening... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa222d2d5f3c6fa53bbcf33bdbc6cbd4"Stan has gone home and everybody is in the kitchen. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c23915395d6a0c64b2c8321b2ff05cf1"" Sal, I just can't believe you would do this. How is this making you feel?" Rob asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32607c4c989c6995c1c05ca28fb97dc7"" Well, I feel great! I had a great time!" Sally exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fec50fa3757d9f8c63e4bb91e9654176"" Do you know that like the next day or so you could be expecting?" Laura asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9376227b29a876bc30bc462f5160cf2"" It's not going to happen! We weren't completely naked! I had my lingerie on and Stan was wearing his shorts," Sally told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce7cd7ec70a13f9b7ac2bbf23ac620df"" Well, if you say so," Laura said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a581f17dd143a46e039db82f37bc161f"" Listen, I'm very happy with him! If you don't like that I'm with him, that's your problem," Sally told everyone grabbing the bag of caramel corn and storming out of the kitchen. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5020a3a232e42336291b6520aa8a8a6f"Rob then felt guilty. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a98f5f28a909cfed5d08941c2378d665"" Honey, I think we were a little too harsh on her," Rob told Laura. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02054576cca95a0cb0c413374a30047d"" I think so too. We shouldn't judge Sally's choice of fellas! We never do anyways," Laura added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d8c18fd28c350f01299fb4ec0db85a5"Rob nodded and left the kitchen to go talk to his co worker. He comes in and sees her eating caramel corn. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55a643ec5345251c773684d80890da3a"" Sal, I did some thinking right now and I'm really sorry for judging you for what you were doing. if you have fun with him, that's great! I want one of my best friends to be happy," Rob said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb31c7609c3ed622c63c7c9766724a34"" Look Rob, you don't need to be happy for me. It only matters if i'm happy with him and I am, but thank you for understanding that I'm happy with him even if he divorced one of the girls! I can't judge him for that, only she can because that's none of my business," Sally explained to Rob. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70198c3c26b4f29ab6797e900910126f"" The only reason Laura and I were judging you is because we both care about you and this man hurt another woman and i don't want him to hurt you too. You've been hurt before too! Remember about a month ago you and Blanche were dating the same guy and you got cheated on and you know how much it hurt you! I don't want that happening to my best friend again," Rob told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16a3de4d25943e274158717e93d1ba69"" That's very sweet, Rob. I don't want to be hurt either," Sally replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b116cfda6acadc48dcd34dd0ba4400c5"Just then, Rob and Sally heard an argument./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0134fbeda22504543ca2f600d09c3749"" Well, if you think you're a better cook, let's bet on eggplant parm! Shall we?" Rose asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07918aab3bede8ed42258b25b9f16dc9"" Bring it on!" Sophia exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b71c8d8bba872a145e891d01abb9062"" What is going on?" Rob asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b68a23f0aaae2103d764ebdb9c95c90"" It seems to me that Rose and Sophia are having a cooking competition," Sally said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d8553b34598381863852f524c4d4a8e"Rob and Sally enter the kitchen to see all the action. Laura was also there looking confused about what's happening. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4c309863339d8e27f5050aafa622b65"Blanche was the next to enter the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3be7e388db60c975a2db0cefa0e3fbe"" That must smell delicious! Who's cooking?" Blanche asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdd5f0514274f8ca52afc73fd630d45a"" Rose and I are cooking an eggplant parm! We're trying to see who's the better cook," Sophia replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8e76b8232c209b3fc7b66134b55a30d"" This must be interesting!" Blanche exclaimed sitting down on one of the kitchen stools./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60d571d859de8e1aa3ec69651693c937"Buddy and Dorothy entered the kitchen as well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e66e27dfe4b1c9f04841bbb41e0d52b"" What's going on?" Dorothy asked with concern. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7230c39471dd574bd840d42a86e7ef2"" Did I miss anything?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50d336a300111e1b3b06ca6e4c319903"" Well, you missed the start of the show," Sally told Buddy. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="780f389c21dcc03a34c7dba750fe6b5b"" Rose and Sophia are competing to see who's the better cook," Rob explained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2572d27f99fbb903a5769386d8d0a7d0"" Well, we all know my mother is going to win," Dorothy said as Blanche punched Dorothy on the shoulder. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39ac5a7873041cab761d457dc3b8258d"" Shush Dorothy! This is way too interesting" she whisper shouted. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9de2b0127d3c62001ff6f034ab549a6c"(Time skip)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc957f8d86d7e0fc4eaa23fb68f1c416"The eggplant parms were finished and it was now time for a taste test. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02e83ce37544aa91c713c5bbca8bdc37"" Who's are we going to try first?" Laura asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37aef6d40de94a94ee79d9dd172050d0"" Mine first!" Rose replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4cb8ab461dae40850ecd80dc41db178"" No, we're trying mine!" Sophia shouted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2583fde645dead66bff3acc19313377d"" Hold it! How about this? There are six of us trying the eggplant parms so three of us will try Rose's and three of us will try Sophia's. After that, we'll switch," Blanche suggested. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0dfd023c69a1bf38f8e3d766ba034bac"" That's probably better," Rose said. Everyone else agreed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c4cf34487c199e1b824007215f8a51c"" So Sally, start us off! Who's parm are you gonna try?" Blanche asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a95c7d2e0bec625b892d6cb5a86aea29"Sally, Laura, and Rob decided to try Rose's while Dorothy, Buddy, and Blanche decided to try Sophia's. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b388ff66f10ae8e4e90fd4f1adf96200"" Rose, this is amazing!" Laura exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56c95d3d49bddb420f1780deffc8b022"" Yup! Really good!" Sally added taking a second bite and adding ketchup. Laura gave her a disgusted look. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3167d8b838f6413cd8c66e1f9f22fa8a"" Yum," Rob said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd9d05f98b4d0e8becd23555a23a5535"" We all know, Sophia is the best cook!" Buddy exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3925f7d6480357be760189d8f22bcfc9"" You're right, Buddy!" Dorothy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98ec2ea1d501066729c132913e22ab68"" Now girls, we have to try Rose's parm," Blanche told them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d45c70575e68f49c73fa1779fab87a64"" Now switch!" Rose shouted. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97494288f376bb9f58695a1066f67e2f"" Shut up, Rose," Sophia said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1541de9ba76ecf85373a2b57bcbd972"" Shut up, Rose?" Rose mimicked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7d36a0611dfac25cd98087074942f3d"" This is really hard," Dorothy complained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7151ce715785691dc94d9dea4ee2487f"" She's right, you both are amazing cooks," Blanche added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="878e0864590496f0755f6914bdbf6815"" Very delicious," Sally said putting ketchup on Sophia's parm as well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02d9dd840b236f3c0f8378ad23de4992"" Sally! That's disgusting!" Rob exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a637c80c25e7468ab8ae6547afcd3d23"" What do you mean? It's like putting tomato sauce on eggplant parm!" Sally exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f8e1dcdb4df02ea14aafb4e14be2f02"Rob rolled his eyes in annoyance. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b66317b50e05b50489fa0268c1ba72fd"" So guys, who's the winner?" Rose asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23754d9b4b77031e6da179218c642dbb"" Rose, I don't want to decide," Dorothy told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33f8ced094ff868c001ac7517079aca9"" It was a tie," Rob said and everybody else agreed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e93b756e7b1ce67807ef4c6620d66b35"" Who's idea was it to compete with cooking eggplant?" Blanche asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b71edd2ef31b0bcdd73a0bf217cf1a76"" It was Sophia's!" Rose shouted. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b361fcdf3dd5f9e54929af23f5400397"" My fault?" Sophia asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa17762a59a3196d0882709574619f69"" Don't put words in my mouth," Rose said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0af7789784b07498d397a242e93b657"" Now, cut it out! You both won! Can you please be good sports about it?" Laura begged. She's had enough of the arguing. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddd58d2c847b0a9c236abd271063134d"" Laura is right, you both won," Sally said still eating the eggplant parm and adding ketchup. Laura then snatched the ketchup away from Sally. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9913679ef760dc3102e9c0e2cb5c790f"" Sally, I think that will be enough ketchup for today," Laura told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db6863a5d41bfbc228156ae784749341"" How could you take that away! It was so good!" Sally complained and Laura ignored her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b3de896eeba0bd0a6e1d9622deef956"" She's right Sophia, we should be good sports," Rose told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c6e8d0ea610383a854d2fe70a6f2658"" Fine by me," Sophia replied as the two shook on it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c6e8d0ea610383a854d2fe70a6f2658"-strongHello everyone! I just started school today and I've decided that this week, I'll be updating this book on here! That's because I don't have all the chapters of this book on here like I have all of my chapters on Wattpad! I'm not going to update everyday this week, but I will be updating on Wednesday and Friday! That's it for now and I have you have a wonderful morning/day/night and I will see all of you later! /strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c6e8d0ea610383a854d2fe70a6f2658"strong -oldhollywoodbaby/strong/p 


	8. 8: Not Acceptable

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b74d131a0a0525791e872d76fbfe5cda"The next morning, Rose and Sophia cooled down after what happened the night before. They were currently making pancakes for everyone living in the house. Blanche was the first to see the scene./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e6b92b062e68a63fc6621d888c87e7f"" This is so cute!" Blanche cried. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4dc6c6fcbd2d5287418c7b7974eab9d0"" I know! These are some cute pancakes!" Sophia replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62b6e184fca1537d5ad344f7fb12c3e2"" Sophia, I was talking about you and Rose making pancakes together," Blanche said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2338270568097ceb4c87f601de6119d3"" Thank you," Rose and Sophia simultaneously said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26f84b48732ef00bf2cd347826beee96"Sally was the next to come in the kitchen. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d17cfd36637a3e3ddbc9bb52048be124"" Hello ladies! How's my dress for tonight?" Sally asked styling in her dress. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2da151aa0fa83450406024e3b06aced"" Sally, that's a beautiful dress!" Blanche replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc7aeb2eb0c2e012be8ac665835f015b"" You look like a slut in that thing!" Sophia exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c97a98b5932c76b26c51a49a546b691f"" Now Sophia, that's not very nice," Rose told Sophia. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40064a6b95447987a70c5ee924dd67bc"" Listen, I still haven't forgiven her for last night," Sophia said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5241d7cd93de87dcbbbf169f5a1144e9"" Get over that, Sophia!" Blanche exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17d5950ddc66aebe9774fbbe3c562703"" Fine! Sally, I forgive you," Sophia told her and Sally nodded. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f28c0b42da2e270261ea1de83e39583f"" By the way, have some pancakes you two! They're ready!" Rose exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="798fd853bc11c1e9573af1aa7f41982f"Rob and Buddy came in the kitchen. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19a3e0a2f19eccb3b0eef492c83f3108"" Did somebody say pancakes?" Buddy asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ef0d02a5b01e794f629e6139f11132f"" That smells delicious!" Rob exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="308619570a7f7d7ec96ba1c5a3b7a547"" I see you two forgot your manners," Sally said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc9cd8f90a2213308d8d615a48d5ca3b"The two writers forgot to same good morning and they said their good mornings./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e106bbe2a5f92dd7dd5b1a45483af53a"" Where's Dorothy?" Rob asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87add20c667be048803bf3d180ebd6a5"" She's teaching summer school and today's her first day," Blanche replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4634ba6274aa727da66159a9ffeb7c51"" Where's Laura?" Rose asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5cea0e0558121e33d30b624c9f0e690"" She's out shopping," Rob told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97710a7e4b49d4884bd5611507aa1f5d"" Oh, well have some pancakes!" Rose told the boys as she was serving them pancakes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25831d5beb113b17cccdba87086a68ad"Later that day, Sally was hungry and wanted to get a snack. She went into the kitchen to find a box of brownies that she bought the other day from the grocery store. When she started looking in the fridge, she couldn't find it until she noticed Buddy eating her brownies. She was pretty angry seeing Buddy eat her brownies. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c045cccb11871572130c3d0b19ef232"" BUDDY! PUT THOSE BROWNIES DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Sally hollered as Buddy sharply put it down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b575860bdffb1316741fd4b0a7486bc"" I'm not eating it!" he shouted back. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="025a132e7da12f3a7bb4785fa194950f"" Yes you are you liar! You opened it and I saw you take a bite!" she replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12e2a7e5c3ddcbd8d331d2a4f892a3e3"" Yeah so?" he asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48ff3cae41f621db7384a2ccafb110ea"" My name is on that box," she told him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c56ebe4935eed51078b703bf2ba21714"" I don't see it," Buddy said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec225e3b23a83794e8badab3a123c10d"Sally snatched the box away from Buddy to show him that she actually put her name on it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbcb981432e3bb891126a397d590b2e9"" Well, that's dumb," Buddy added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79ddae6375d73246092dbd0fbc7d5940"" Those are my brownies!" Sally told him biting the brownie in his face. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a76a1fffc55bb285ac1290881c9f5263"" Well, don't come crying to me when you gain a pound," Buddy mimicked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4800f7664a2b4ed4566163fe2d4849e6"" Shut up, Buddy!" Sally yelled taking another bite of the brownie. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30379764d2103789a70b3dceaaa9ec25"Laura came in the kitchen and caught Sally eating brownies. She was furious. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f728fdfd5f40648ca3c5c5e8177c28f"" Sally, you better out those brownies down or I will do it for you," Laura threatened. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ac7308e26549a5608d1cf7300751ca5"" Listen Laura, let me eat whatever I want! I'm always on a diet," Sally complained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd01a1df97f66790f0d9809f07252689"" I'm starting to think you're not serious about fitting into nice dresses," Laura told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2fb8d467e6e4cf2ce6a102a07de35ad9"" Laura, I don't care okay? Let me eat whatever I want!" Sally replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e73d2720db431f77d83e0ce0ff50478f"" Alright, we can quit our diet if this is what you want! I tried helping you and it didn't work," Laura snapped storming out of the kitchen. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8c024842bc07d2db02aaa278de9856b"" Why is she so mad just because I'm eating?" Sally asked Buddy. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c8333f20ede0925c77b448dd3ceae9e"" How should I know? This is none of my business," Buddy replied leaving the kitchen as Sally started eating another brownie. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b3174dc1ad8af848e9aed4f573a5eb5"" Wait a minute, I probably shouldn't be eating all this right now! I have a date tonight with Stan," Sally thought putting the box of brownies away. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a02ccf5486d1449db6698bf06ea8ccf6"That night... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d3c1547acc633eb45852ccce8c734b3"Sally and Stan were on their date and they ended it off at the house. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03230f6d20463b6bdb7136aaba3a430a"" I had a lot of fun tonight! Thank you, Stan," Sally thanked him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0f98c540239f4e2a045ef721960f328"" No problem, babe! I have a surprise for you! Wanna see it?" Stan asked taking her to the lanai. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84689aeac0b0ee4c2fcd72699e7a7cc9"" A surprise? I would love to know what it is!" Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24cf14e453920f028768e9b163c16951"As the two were at the lanai, Sally noticed that Stan gave her a car. She would've expected something like flowers or chocolates, but not a car. She couldn't accept the car. She already had her own car back home and she didn't really need a new one./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f771c93b7bf620b7afae7e40d8c44265"" Stan, I really hate to tell you this. I can't accept it. Don't get me wrong! It's beautiful and I don't deserve something like this," Sally told him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7dfdc592008091e2a1684c5a36504308"" Do you need time to think it over?" Stan asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="175e5fc273c9d3ea79b913d0c2b135d4"Sally nodded. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="629fe6c6d4ba61c07e202b7b8388f7e9"" I think so," she replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f75ef63dca1fbc3fdb6e52a492a5066"" Well good night, babe," Stan said kissing her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f62e023cb417f03f0398b6e46b81064"" Good night, Stan," Sally replied kissing him back. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2376a64c77b8999f99507bf991a3df15"They let go of their kiss and Stan went to his car. As Sally watched him leave, she noticed something was wrong with his car. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d804ebc507a2388afee156b2c3df662c"" Stan? Is everything alright?" Sally asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6384cd78c4f95e50275e99f71c1fe53"" It's fine. My car won't start," Stan told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc09e62f0bc7883cc526e56dc3568ccd"" I have an idea! Why don't you spend the night?" Sally asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b38452d483a0d6165411172557874d5"" I don't know. You know the girls inside hate me," Stan said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cc1598aec6129dd9a7204b4e7e69c0b"" Well, the only girl you'll be paying attention to tonight is me," Sally told him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f4e24ffd92a714a5be7e07339b224ee"Stan sighed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="812e43f3d9e0ac4d8c03e0f74d6e861f"" I guess I could. I have nowhere I need to be in the morning," Stan replied coming in the house. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="048ffc7a65dcfb5a261e14fdf0105dc9"As they were in the living room, they saw Buddy sitting on the couch reading a newspaper. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39440a5c88e01e6b62eba615e7cb4a76"" Hey Buddy," Sally said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8855f97ca31acdd1a79df8cba942a44a"Buddy looked up. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09447cb7522b1dafc720cb9e6fa361fa"" Sally? What's he doing here?" Buddy asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca08881498bb2ebe3bee3b8c48bb04cc"" Stan's car couldn't start so I let him stay the night if that's okay," Sally explained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed6c7f761d19fa08a487c95b1e9261a0"" Oh, don't ask for my approval! I don't own this house," Buddy replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="797933b40fd35e249c6faefb83cdd830"Blanche came in the living room. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f636183820db9cb4bbf9311e16eeebae"" Stan, why are you here?" Blanche asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa453d731b25f048aa57258423707271"" My car wouldn't start so is it okay if I spend the night?' Stan asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5039e96e12e1c6c10fcd3138343958c"" Well, I guess you can, but you'll have to sleep in the garage," Blanche told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="396a90beaa137be2648b2737d3c34c0f"" Fine by me," Stan replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94386c8b0f4414842dff599dc3b598ae"" I'll take you to the garage," Sally told him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a58e75ccecfea5bcb159300c57122743""You know where the garage is?" Blanche asked her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57d8b56fccb829530b56cef407d90fa9"" Yeah," Sally replied taking him to the garage. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57d8b56fccb829530b56cef407d90fa9"-strongHello everyone! So it turns out I will not be having an update schedule and I will update whenever I can because junior year is so time consuming and my grades are so important to me. I also would like to wish a Happy Birthday to Rose Marie who would've been 95 today! That's it for now and I hope you guys have a wonderful morning/day/night and I'll see you later!/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57d8b56fccb829530b56cef407d90fa9"strong -oldhollywoodbaby/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57d8b56fccb829530b56cef407d90fa9"strong /strong/p 


	9. 9: Why You Messin' With Me?

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce544a1ef1c485e06007cfcae386c62a"After Stan was settled in the garage, everyone was meeting in the kitchen minus Stan himself. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee16e6f497bd3d2f62a8ee195ea70e31"" I have a question, do you girls always meet in the kitchen?" Buddy asked Sophia. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df7df665b350d4a4cd7db75db5d20ece"" Yeah, where else? The bedroom?" Sophia replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="920adbd194b39791035c9d602fa23250"Just then, Stan came in the kitchen. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2501bf733b420316249a08e6e84dc229"" You're not spending the night, are you?" Dorothy asked Stan. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="660263628bc7fb8ec17760890ed379b9"" Dorothy, I am!" Stan replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02abe12cb67d49f4ffb474dcd8ba5a60"" You know what I say to that, Stanley?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8d6878a8718b06601ef5e3f0478eefb"" What's she going to say?" Laura asked herself. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e8a9dc2fa9c57ad105cb600de8c0151"" No!" Dorothy continued./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c79cbf88591449c39d84f7b94f81e0cb"" I'm sleeping in the garage," Stan said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e78a26c74485ebcc7d049c287068346"" That's a good place to sleep in! If you want to rot your bald spot," Buddy teased. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9373af983485a36ebead8f63e833c401"" Good one, Buddy!" Sophia exclaimed laughing. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d2b8162d7039a4b4eafd52596f82673"" Yeah, I'm going to leave," Laura said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92818834e7e1dd0767db1868257330a4"" So am I," Rose added as the two left the kitchen. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65b7d53916455008e12304f6408bcad8"" That was not very nice of you to say about my bald head," Stan told Buddy. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe863e97750652e7be4ea90988237f3f"" Aw, did I hurt your feelings? Should I give your head a band-aid?" Buddy teased. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdf2a6c363350d05607b5fd445bb88e4"" You know what? I'm leaving!" Stan shouted storming off. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91f026d92c1a1263a6036ab46b768a6c"" How good did I do?" Buddy asked Sophia. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef70c72fb44e2d3996f7d634dce8b902"" I think you did really good, but the only thing is, you went too far," Sophia replied trying not to laugh. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17471cd97a956330a5946ce2fe3ee09b"Stan angrily entered the living room with a concerned Sally sitting on the couch. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0ad11e8e82cab515529b4101417a77a""What's the matter, sweetheart?" Sally asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f5f26ba4b85b2f60054597f853fc8f6""Your friend, Buddy just insulted me because I'm bald," Stan told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="021a1dffd2c21377d53ef3b3e8779eba"Hearing this, Sally embraced him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60fb0021abfce93fb95f323addecb68a"" Awww, baby! Listen, I'll have a talk with Buddy. To him, everything's a joke," Sally told him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf325c273b3f5940ebe5c4cf06e14bef"She let go and went into the kitchen to talk to Buddy. While she was at it, Laura entered the living room. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f01658b3e58d841da10973d606236497"" Hello," Stan said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7ef96d9e9badf78fa5ae6d7c914091c"" Oh, hi," Laura replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="145366796c41b7aecdbd81e97724807b"" Aren't you beautiful," Stan mumbled loud enough for Laura to hear. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="457335b526aa7b26e1a9db2a427d719f"" Excuse me?" Laura asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c21317c52577d4645989a83d52a927a"" You are the most prettiest woman I've ever seen," Stan told her walking closer to her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5325325e020a6a59fd0d10a1523b66c"" I'm sorry, but aren't you and Sally together?" Laura asked. She was confused about what was going on. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95a13832164c5249ecb278268921daca"" Forget about Sally! You're more beautiful than she is," Stan replied putting his arms around her. Laura tried letting go, but his grip was so strong, she couldn't let go. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1d940453b2cab3bda6671fd836cbd75"" What are you doing? I'm married!" Laura cried. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29a8dffb036c7ff79f7713512cec6855"Stan leaned in trying to kiss her, but Laura slapped him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f087a1a91f2f31d86ab20d4a58ebe0c"" Pervert!" she yelled running to the kitchen to tell Sally what just happened. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ddc6c666b33c1a8be6be7d8c9ee0c4e"In the kitchen... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c8cabce458a631f8a3845c3a4b40c66"" Now Buddy, do you promise that you'll be nicer to Stan?" Sally asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43ffdaecd1c52f25b28aa1f5911e1cb2"" Yes, even though I don't want to. I'm doing it for your sake," Buddy muttered. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61a87bb9be2059f1b6e0de4ebaa8d135"Just then, Laura burst into the kitchen crying calling Sally's name./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29fdf65f51a1287a7ae2ef8635325785"" Laura? What's the matter?" Sally asked hugging her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="821b7303d2b42cb7c358c2e4611e2ed6"" Oh Sally! It's terrible!" Laura sobbed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="500b9dbc681bbbf81628c7322f34a267"Sally let go of the hug. She was so confused about what Laura was talking about. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="922816e5a822bb17131df72f38b9fa9a"" What?" she asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38e8af9197d166b7b136ef14f5431602"" You're going to hate or get mad at me! And so will Rob!" she continued. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="557b6826bee7f6988f182bb1906f6988"" What?! What?!" Sally asked again. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd8325ce812a6340dcb4839dadbf8e74"" Stan made a pass at me. He flirted with me and he tried kissing me, but I slapped him and called him a pervert," Laura explained through her sobs. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48e926227f093d4d45dc199d263c892a"" Laura, I'm not mad at you and I don't hate you" Sally replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2fff08fb4e41a279f9a4a12fb58cfce"" What about Rob?" Laura asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19b0d5f7bc621bbbbb408a5283803678"" Rob will understand!Just tell him what happened," Sally told her as Rob entered the kitchen. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f2b886334cd9062ee135b4024b1e924"" Tell me what?" Rob asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11bc4e4ddc5f0a71ab1ef165e891ed6b"" Rob, Laura has something to tell you," Sally said leaving the kitchen. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f03ab5b607f6567b8a0e0270f858b4a0"" I'll leave too. This must be private," Buddy added also leaving the kitchen. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7a8d7d3ca63294d91ec670ae3422654"" What's the matter, honey?" Rob asked as Laura began to cry all other again. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85cf998ecb14d255be55eee757def02e"" It's terrible, Rob," she sobbed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1a7087071b53e43541906feea22c610"" What is it?" Rob asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3a459c174ccb3736353b89b2d566d87"" You know Sally's boyfriend, Stan? He made a pass at me!" she told him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d15d795440b38f05ffb8510d98d13790"Rob was shocked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd62bcb91a5881f9b5fdcbe62f536777"" What did he do? Kiss you? Flirt with you?" Rob was now full of questions. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7d267dce065657cf4a20a1a72896c9c"" All of those things! So I slapped him and called him a pervert," Laura replied through her sobs for the second time. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="616ebdadc2d942ae14b683d0ebae0434"" You know what? I'm going to have a talk with that guy!" Rob exclaimed hugging his crying wife./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="966f6421711be453103bc4aa1219a950"Out on the lanai... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4f662dd158c5db4869f9a46466dcd61"Everyone but Rob and Laura were present. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d95e13e25416fa335ecea2efe8c58e0"" What's taking Rob and Laura so long?" Rose asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42175412b86f47aa2e20f4546f1ba6b6"" They're probably having a personal conversation that is none of our concern, Rose," Dorothy replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57582ce2fbba0df1a6b25e755cd28269"Just then, Stan arrived. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5a8757c0dee2be45503f8bc43aac968"" Oh, hello Stanley," Dorothy said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8a5e899fbd3401312f14e0dc40e98df"" Hey Stan," Sally said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b84374a825332bddeee4a69c88e88a9"" What happened to 'hello sweetheart'?" Stan asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37595c91645cc8d7686e3026cd797631"" I would like to ask you a question. Did you really make a pass at Laura, Rob's wife?" Sally replied with a question. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6152fcb60cbd9c12c65b86b53510ec84"" I just said hello," Stan told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4702eb31783f04abe6c4d4c2cfbadba"" Oh, you said hello? It seems to me that you made a pass at a happily married woman and she came crying to me!" Sally exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2e0f7fd90002f46e1387883016c8fa1"" Babe, I'm sorry! It won't happen again," Stan apologized. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b281322abce62b84e888ee83d7c898af"" Don't fall for it, Sally! He'll just hurt you all over again," Dorothy told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d31f79dae75c5edfe5da3fc729be3e5b"" Stan, I'm not okay with what you did. Not only you hurt me, but you might've come between a happy marriage," Sally told him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8bf800764db8b853956ea0597aa5d323"" I did?" Stan asked and Sally nodded. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb8dd868a762b8fe56872fb0487f1859"" You know what? I think I'm going to need some time," Sally added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19b2aa331720a4bfed7afe6c5e3f9155"" I understand. Just call me when you're ready again," Stan told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d65e1bfae98263e61c0fe0f1a76c2b7"" Before you go, do you want to kiss for one last time?" Sally asked. Stan nodded embracing her and the two started to make out. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c94084a4a9d7600f198c2164dc8092d"" I'm not going to look!" Buddy exclaimed covering his eyes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb038208a3a407904d70d8cd04f6cdfb"Rob and Laura came outside just to see Sally and Stan make out. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e002861d5eb4fa6499ddb00ab308e5c0"The two stopped and Sally saw Rob and Laura standing there. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="330f279f30b0cbb82b1349d0924711ec""Does she forgive him?" Laura asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66eddc06b56a4ed1eb049166306a9715""How should I know?!" Rob replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3e0a51f6e92c74af9b3b66f02e37c13"Just as they were done kissing, Stan went to the garage to get his stuff and leave. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6437b97aaff78984bdc66a76cdde4248""We're broken up," Sally told them. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24c98c7389c26362b84372547327f556""I'm so sorry, Sally. This is all my fault," Laura apologized. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2793c9a132fb3ef76eb035b493fbbb89"" It's okay, Laura. It's not your fault! I guess we just weren't meant to be," Sally told her as she went inside. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d08da5692b2e47471134985e38bf90c"" I'm sure she's devastated!" Blanche exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d326fc3a8bc66eb30001ef6a8c49a4d"" She was really happy, and I'm the one that ruined her happiness," Laura added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f7277a1fa25c3b5f6b742cb596e3fdb"" Laura, you didn't ruin her happiness! Sally should've known that was coming!" Dorothy replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9d0f06711ff02e85e87d2fe36158430"" What was coming?" Rose asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d83f4c57ddebe599131d900524c8f3e"" A gun shot, Rose! That Stan was going to hurt her, just like he hurt me," Dorothy told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d56108ebe8374de74a5503ef2c38516e"" Well, I'm going to go talk to her. I was going inside anyway to make some tea and bring out tea cookies," Blanche said going inside. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2fa6b5d012ab903da3f788596b9f99c9"" I bet she's crying," Buddy added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="532362516ac4ea88e13def4c45d27336"" How much you wanna bet?" Sophia asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce98de11d4af54c82743b00809430e04"" Five dollars!" Buddy exclaimed as he and Sophia shook hands. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27890e346873a1983c9cc4ef47316b40"" Now Buddy, you know Sally doesn't cry much! She just gets upset like normal humans do," Rob told Buddy. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a20dd2440962e0ebc2926a9e3741a476"" Buddy, give me five," Sophia ordered. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ef2e23de668989d9428986ddf4ce831"" Ma! Don't take his money" Dorothy yelled. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45d461ee7be34815a83b8bea8eaaab85"" No, she can take it! She won the bet," Buddy told Dorothy handing Sophia the five. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="199f9cfb07586f58d1fa3ea1fee9e308"" Great! Now I can buy myself something without asking Dorothy!" Sophia cheered waving her five dollar bill in the air. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="199f9cfb07586f58d1fa3ea1fee9e308"strong-I was supposed to update this yesterday, but after I came home from practice, I had some people over and they stayed till late. Anyways, next week, I will be updating a chapter on Wattpad so stay tuned! Lastly, enjoy your weekend!/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="199f9cfb07586f58d1fa3ea1fee9e308"strong -oldhollywoodbaby/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="199f9cfb07586f58d1fa3ea1fee9e308" /p 


	10. 10: Man Hunting Team Is On!

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d98726a5adeb68ca7a80bc9076e35e3"In the kitchen, Sally was eating the rest of her brownies. Blanche came in to talk to her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbc3ee868b9344d47c11002f337092f5"" Sally, are you okay?" Blanche asked boiling hot water. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bc946456aa22d1d399d08a650207c7a"" Yeah! Dorothy was right about Stan! I don't know why I didn't listen," Sally replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91a80c9fa5c62a1f967864f12a2d2f03"" At least you gave him a chance," Blanche added and Sally nodded. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2286f00c42fd70d20d3b6dcd6fa5be59"" Hey! To make you feel better, what do you say our man hunting team is back on" Blanche asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d71c539e95ef63e6455f141730d3d4c1"" Well, that was the plan once I broke up with Stan!" Sally exclaimed as the two high-fived each other. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eef537773227be064b46100e5886802d"" I have an idea! Tomorrow night, we can go buy face masks and take care of our faces! Then, the morning after, we can go camping! Maybe from there, we'll find someone," Blanche suggested. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c75876417a0d582b36804dbcd3b2aa8"" I love that idea!" Sally exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d2a20b4f752cf341721b500ef6fae78"" Also, I'm making tea! Do you want some?" Blanche asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3cbe02c8b51ffae49e4cec8b00f1f6b"" Sure! Here, I'll help you," Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34d9f0c8a1caa89f6fd1904dbb544400"Out at the lanai... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bfeecd18d6557d1b2a1f77c61be3f00"Everybody else was just sitting there waiting for Sally and Blanche. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b740420721ad7c46773c3b33160c3c8""Those two must be having a long talk in the kitchen." Dorothy said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64958ae01433e9dd6acad4898ca6ab80"Just then, Sally and Blanche came out to the lanai. Blanche was holding a tray with tea and Sally was holding the tea cookies. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fdf77fc667d17d575314ed4a523a430""So, we have some news!" Blanche told everyone. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de8939249e69e9ce1f7ccb9c9b5f0ce7""What is it, Blanche?" Dorothy asked so dull. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="754085e0a5afefe9995283c1994f0acc""Sally and I are going to go man hunting the day after tomorrow! We'll be camping until we find our sweet eye candy," Blanche asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07e92ab157b1980c1653748a450a553f"Everyone looked at them as if they were crazy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18492a09b4e6b3f96894dc8ef3ed3704""You wanna know what I think? I think that's a crazy idea!" Rob exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87e081d1a6bedead13ad2865d1e21c7a""Yeah! And Sally, you just broke up with Stan not even an hour ago-," Laura got cut off. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d49b3514f85e369e5e0ac13da5757337""Leave her alone, Laura! They're both sluts! Sluts heal quicker!" Sophia interrupted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2e15bab46f8cd135cd09556df8aacbb"" Sophia, that's not very nice!" Rose exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="295170401b6c123ffa9d1f5a275404f6"" I don't care, moron," Sophia replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2901003a96c8c30332684fd10525b8b0"" Ma, don't say that! She may be a moron, but keep that to yourself," Dorothy told her mother. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="647435717f7c4b26fe1fdab80c5f6100"" I hate to say this Dorothy, but you don't keep things to yourself either," Rose added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5818a5d720c6fe9a639ffaced2de4d6"Dorothy glared at Rose. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03591bf418fe6b3d19a2bfbca58a181a""Shut up," she said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69a3d2fcb27a71b2eb2ccc5d185b25a8"The next morning in the kitchen.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95e1bd6fe0538a90a00d36cda761e4ef""Has anyone seen my purse?" Blanche asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f35d5d2e20b5ccd564e9c57b04a191ce""It's next to the sink!" Rose exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0101df0a13726aaf0a53a7a48f4d4883""Thank you, Rose!" Blanche replied grabbing her purse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="794d443f8fae4eabe78a9d1a5d0d2167""Hey Blanche, I would like to ask you something! Does Dorothy keep things to herself or not?" Rose asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6ae34924256848d1849356fabb74a17""I don't think she does, why do you ask? We dropped that conversation last night, " Blanche asked in response. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a275668d6795a777f8316c2ce0c4c9f0""Well, Dorothy the smart one thinks that she keeps things to herself," Rose told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5075653e3268bbcc47cde66354c98f37""Rose, I think you're right!" Blanche replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73a25ad2d8d295e1bdc8455a06172b3d""Whatever," Dorothy said entering the kitchen. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca55f81807ff12c3db57d579d73a2cdd""Dorothy, you heard that?" Blanche asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3009681b70d70d46ac5f0ee8b19f7f4""These doors are not sound proof, Blanche," Dorothy told her/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69a606a151cf64049368765319981826""So Blanche, do you have plans for today?" Rose asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3eef9e78938f8746914ef2bcd2111c9e""Well, right now I'm going to get some face masks for me and Sally to do tonight before we go on our man hunt," Blanche told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4411f7e0f2b0f33e64bded22f31285d""Oh," Rose said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a02ccf5486d1449db6698bf06ea8ccf6"That night... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="adb8ae8dd4ab18842f5d06da152d9895"Not many people were at the home. Sally and Blanche were there because they were preparing for the man hunt tomorrow morning with their face masks and Rob was home because he had nothing to do. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fcf3420ed24491f61e95907eff5b7788"Other than that, the others were out. Rose and Laura were at the movies, Dorothy had another date, and Buddy and Sophia were spending an evening together. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd0ee144223f0323c0edca4ed088ec07""Blanche, have you done this before?" Sally asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dba545749ecf1b7f3e6a169459c5152f""Why honey, of course I have! Face masks always work for my skin!" Blanche replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c3d269bd22a6f3d696bf0b83fb3f278""I don't mean the face mask! I mean this whole man camping thing," Sally corrected her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e75453db7ff5dbe290ab8a71a6208fe""Oh? No, I never did! I've always wanted to do it with one of the girls, but they always turn it down," Blanche explained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4c050916a0d6e225eb0bb08fa844e2b"Sally nodded giving the mask one last stir. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7252b40d4c1fea72755f0bd46b50083f"" Okay, so I believe you have to let it sit for about ten minutes before applying on your face," she read on the container. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a32ca0ab90af75dac11a2fcd7cca42a""That's right! You do that," Blanche said and noticed the oversized T-shirt Sally was wearing. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e69a7476af51e9e80c914eb69398ad1""That's a cute T-shirt! Where's it from?" she asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0dae57145606647c14560abb2e6f15df""Well, thank you! I don't know exactly where, but Herman let me borrow it and I never returned it. It's very comfortable," Sally told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f82845d7f76157c96f0c88a0aacaceea""Oh, I feel you! James gave me the shirt I'm wearing right now and I'm not returning it anytime soon," Blanche replied. She was also wearing an oversized T-shirt as well. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed3ac7c7dedb92e5a3aac4f792b8aa68"" I see you and James hit it off for a while," Sally said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f91e18e3cbc429266a37f89c16a281c""We did, but last week I found out he was married so I broke up with him," Blanche told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53b4772e45e08c54929bc47212d08b91"" That's too bad! I can't stand when I date someone I really like and then you find out he's married," Sally said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6af72539b6c3a17c79592d338faec75"" I know! It's the worst!" Blanche exclaimed checking on the mask. "I think we're ready to put it on!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9de2b0127d3c62001ff6f034ab549a6c"(Time skip)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2cef2498f9911dd968324c645ca5070f"Rob was still sitting in the living room and he was reading a newspaper. He heard a knock on the door so he got up from the couch to get it. At the door, he saw Laura and Rose hugging each other with fear. This made Rob very confused. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72afb2b3b26206e39d8fbd12d4070254""Honey, what's going on?" Rob asked with concern. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6c275b6cb6780db87c88f2487bdf1c1""Oh Rob, we just saw the most scariest movie ever!" Laura cried. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23e9867e6b69dc9d362737c648975148""What was the movie called?" Rob asked again. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="697d33583d028424d0a149dbe0c4fbb1""Psycho," Rose replied closing the door. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ef9e324d4b37a422bee15647666db72""That movie is back in theaters?" Rob asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d88a71e55060e1250d736ea9953e369a""No, we didn't see it in a theatre. We were going to go there to see another scary movie, but Laura wanted to see Psycho because that's what was playing on the screen at the Coconut Grove. So we saw the movie and now we're terrified!" Rose explained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b335f5ccf4f8e2b5ca4f8ef3b245c60c"Just then, Buddy and Sophia came home from their dinner./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdf494e6c2ea8a9bd75e487f02573a47""Hello, Buddy and Sophia! I see you two are home early!" Laura exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07e708be0b09349f4beba88e34b21b82""Early? It's 10pm!" Buddy replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02786e0d7bc361b999da37f9596e40f3""That dinner was a really long one! The waiter took forever with their food, then when the food was delivered, he-," Sophia was cut off. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48d0638d765b433813785e476d0bbe81""Sophia, I would love to hear the story, but I can't right now," Rose said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe876ea0576f2a50a16b3e73a7f4ce87""Why not? This is more entertaining than your stories," Sophia replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce5e3c51d26ab6692ccec3b980fabb89""Now, you take that back!" Rose yelled. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c69985f2fdcb1d1caa8df61a95c4867c"Blanche and Sally came in the living room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0de0b4f95d98c89d82f286f53e7260f5""What is all that noise?" Blanche asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d70c264ff1feaaeaaf171738614a249""To me, it's like everyone is home," Sally told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="adff173c30bbf486900a26757fe58295""Hey Sal, why do you have avocado on your face? Are you trying to make guacamole?" Buddy jokingly asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16a6753d7ac87f82cebbfe32ca09eeaf"Sally glared at him in response. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c26e9cce7c5fd85ea557ba64fecb3c2f""Very funny, Buddy," Sally added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9bc798b53c3d4c667f41bf3ca6903f0""Blanche, why do you have chocolate all over your face? Are you trying to make Nutella?" Sophia jokingly asked as Buddy began cracking up and high fiving her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99668d9c50bd7d92b7dd80b9375f53aa""No Sophia, it's a face mask!" Blanche exclaimed in annoyance. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75f09f5e12f20f343488c174ae5ca71a""What do you need that for?" Sophia asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ed7ba4911cf75bed2214c18b9991144""You see Sophia, we use these masks to clear our skin," Sally explained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54af5ffb5f231142bca63b7f8e9c70b4""So if that's the case, will it get rid of your wrinkles?" Rose asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3bf4470ac4c9fbbcc83ac465fc73fc7f""I don't think so, Rose," Blanche replied as Dorothy came home. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d23fde1aaf3f9d4397affdaa7d6f9c4a""Dorothy! How was your date?" Blanche asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b19f1f4c6919b990a1fd7d182c8ca6a6""Eh, he was alright. He's not really my type," Dorothy replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="690bf553e6b049b24b81fce0a6e5f347""I'm so sorry to hear that, Dorothy," Rose apologized. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2496fdddb5da41f9ad069e475d9e543""It's okay, Rose. You know, sometimes we have those dates that don't work out because maybe he's not nice to you or you don't really have anything in common with him," Dorothy explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c472d0006fa2352bde5e15c5c46edd8""Which reason was why your date didn't work out?" Blanche asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae1651ea742c703dcf541bac663995c9""The second one, Blanche," Dorothy replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5de7850ed95efe0f2607cb850bf28dcf"Blanche nodded and everyone got back to what they were doing. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5de7850ed95efe0f2607cb850bf28dcf"-strongHello everyone! So I will update another chapter about the man hunt this weekend! I will do it Saturday though because I will be out of town Sunday and Monday because I have Monday off. Then, I will be back on Wattpad within that week so stay tuned for what I post! Also, if you haven't checked out 'Roller Coaster Crybabies', you totally should! Anyways, that's it for now and I hope you guys have a wonderful morning/day/night and I'll see you guys later!/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5de7850ed95efe0f2607cb850bf28dcf"strong -oldhollywoodbaby/strong/p 


	11. 11: The Man Hunt

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6e53b62389ea86a65c4dd74906a6b59"The next morning, Sally and Blanche were ready to go hunting for men. Everyone else still thought it was crazy that they were going to go camping to find men when they could just find one at a bar or something./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99fc22e751790d0be4f373d0da0a66b9""Alright gang, we're off!" Blanche told everyone. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="865274a56fb418b440d9a30374307db7""Well Blanche, I'm wishing you luck," Dorothy said reading a newspaper. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c23133d23e7e4a9aad181cfa02b03d47""Stay safe, girls! Traffic is insane and it's really hot today! Blanche, I'm not sure if your air conditioning in your car is working," Sophia said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31e428c588ddd632ccf425f12b30bda5""What? So I might be driving in a car with no air conditioning?" Blanche asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14f2fc94a912f5efed9161113c1cd086""I don't know! See for yourself!" Sophia exclaimed in annoyance. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="996aa7c516dc7f839790109b4b56b2c6""Okay. Well, tell everyone else like Rob and Buddy that we're leaving," Sally ordered as she and Blanche left the house. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c0130f893e41251fc310e2b8e068614"As they left, Dorothy turned to Sophia. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7446023ab9143a6bcbe4ebd864b25d6""Ma, you know you broke Blanche's air conditioning in her car!" Dorothy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eec53cec99ded145356abcbccea1e73e""I did?" Sophia asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf80fa59a298d2f18bea2b71600645c6""Yes! That poor woman is driving in a car with no air conditioning!" Dorothy replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f6ced2cef43f45067a7c2aa4507ddd1""Or maybe Buddy did! I was with Buddy when we drove in Blanche's car," Sophia added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9b4d754a3099c40b4d125091466af02""When?" Dorothy asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2b3e7a162142fb1890b88f1517e18e7""Last night, when we went out to dinner! He was the one driving and he was playing around with the air conditioning for a while," Sophia replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="261d0c788612491ed3d26ffb3dd30515"Dorothy looked at Sophia annoyed and unhappy. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1725234ff496cf9c854a764a3db54564"With Laura and Rose.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93a5fe2ecdc18aa98b7297975ffdbc06""Did you sleep at all last night?" Laura asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a8fb9abbc4d178ceb19738022d619a6""No, did you?" Rose replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="084856d94d221bdda3b9f9be02470fd0""No, I was clinging onto Rob the whole night," Laura told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bea13673c64051dbddee20a90bbd52b0""It's hard to sleep right after you watch that movie," Rose said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="306944b29e07ab9367b1ef2ce6b88f95""Then why did you suggest we see it?" Laura asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="497f82b1467c7b8ddd97479c058461ea""I didn't think we'd go to sleep right after," Rose said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6385ef16d72b5b29120e2d95e340600e""What did you expect us to do? Watch a sad movie eating a big tub of ice cream?" Laura asked again. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d22e95a7bfb3efdc8c8f0cab57836834""Well, we could've done that! We can do that tonight!" Rose exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7ec56f0a2c3ee6ecd0505a70b6aa5fb""Ok. let's do it! First, let's just find a movie we can see," Laura said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a886c55ea77f8201bca216900be6bbe"With Sally and Blanche... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1af4300e807df7a2f769d50201d3bc1d"The two were in the car with no AC which they were not happy about. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b257f2b65932f4e9e5826d698f037bc3""Sophia had to break my air conditioner! She just had to!" Blanche complained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f82246cb30038f1ce41e3298c2a11f14""I don't think she had to like she meant to. I'm sure it was just an accident," Sally corrected her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a0195aa1eeb4d94d06c0e5f501cdc16""Shut up, Sally!" Blanche replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70c96b359d921b298f055c35613d57ff""Listen, I'm just as hot as you are, but I'm not complaining," Sally told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa22c8353fb464d46e792a6985ab4d40"Blanche sighed and continued driving. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce20261fce0be321f89b6472977f468e""Geez, you're worse than Buddy in this condition. Hey, it's been an hour since we left the house and I'm really thirsty. I don't think we packed enough water," Sally said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="784f68537050138112becba02202ef5b""Well, today there's this food fair going on so we can stop by there and grab something to eat and to drink," Blanche told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e43871a1bb4f23b3e7925827ef7d0d1""Well good, I need that. We could maybe find a fella there too," Sally replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="323b0c651f8647d94c710e153e8b7f70""Hey, you read my mind!" Blanche exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f03ecb4ddbc796336ff3a30d0d2d351"At the house.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="676a6da7efc4eb6a5fba41ddf0c59a71"Sophia and Dorothy were still sitting on the couch and Rob came in the living room. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3cca0fda14327e913c890916131790bc""Hello ladies, how's your day so far?" Rob asked them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1d92c5bac8d06f7d58493cef178e8a0""Dorothy's mad at me because she thinks I broke the air conditioning in Blanche's car," Sophia replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a148c58127bec5af16691311afdee05f""That's terrible!" Rob exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fd78907d05f322e40880cde825368ff""I didn't think I did!" Sophia added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af48741c5ff905a526ee63d6ee5be6c5""Didn't do what?" Buddy asked entering the living room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="215d43a7af13db84d7bcd5d1ffdad218""Break the air conditioning in Blanche's car," Sophia told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6fcfdc27488697e4b756bd85efbe9e1""I thought it wasn't working," Buddy replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b06b6e7c4304a5defaff44d4d933e3eb""It was, until we were "fixing" it," Sophia said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eba2efbf8496aa9392d9fec1ca90be86"At the food fair... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d828ea443ea20b4dbb7404dd411e9481""There is not one man who looked at me!" Blanche complained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca53ecc78c189c66efea667b636b26e6""Trust me, nobody's looked at me either," Sally replied eating potatoes with cheddar. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c894d1f881fd778985ebcf36b23c163c""That's because you have a bit of cheddar on your chin, honey," Blanche told her getting it off of her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d87f531d84dea8f5536c9b02d1971595""I think we would've caught their attention of we wore skirts or dresses!" Sally exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36af475695783f0ee5eba45aa7a696fe""Sally, this is an overnight trip and we're going to be sitting down a lot and I don't think a skirt or dress would make us comfortable," Blanche explained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="beb2679c7a1ea92c9d765906644a022a""I think we should go sit somewhere. I don't want to stand around here," Sally told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="561dd3dd0aeb855ff722fff55a5cd348"At the house with Laura and Rose... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e10969c018eb858e3b65c9e8b2d043a""Here's a good movie! How about Old Yeller?" Rose suggested. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd30bb1651363e00ce6d47f389e00949""Old Yeller? I've never seen that movie! How is it a sad movie?" Laura asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a17a48abca15a49885d921392ad09228""I'd rather not tell you! Now, let's get a bucket of ice cream," Rose replied grabbing her handbag and her keys. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4af789b3c4d428ea9b033116ee336a91""But Rose, I'm on a diet!" Laura exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0184d913f55b633e24e29b3b6cc6ecfd""Oh yeah, I forgot," Rose said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23623e10ccdf1fcf8e120c14a6993ac2""I have an idea, I'll just give it up! I'll let Sally know when she comes back," Laura said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bd25e4f9c67a8d8d89eefc9779a7003"Rose nodded and left the house with Laura following her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6742fa6cb213c1d23349fb39b3b5e050"With Sally and Blanche at some area leaning on brick walls... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="166134e2059c07b2deb4af3d140f8844""It's really hot over here!" Sally complained sipping her root beer. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c78e1d291a17670ba927ad0110e87bdc""Oh honey, I know!" Blanche exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f95f1c9f53464e943106f1ae4d296e46""I'm just glad we bought a ton of drinks so we don't become dehydrated," Sally said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30f46f4aa9dad69fdbaa731e38f10fb4""You know, this is nice! If Dorothy didn't yell at us for our childish behavior, we wouldn't have done this!" Blanche exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="936d9cdf8050f08a81f16220c8e58744"" And we wouldn't have become a man hunting team!" Sally added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="827e3cc185a6d38d902d130d73707801"Blanche then saw a cute man. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de440f5da3c9da131a43aaf482f85a0c""Oh, look at this guy!" Blanche pointed out. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="def3a19b92a3f54babfc5bd85f25964d""Oh, he's cute!" Sally cried. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4e334315da00bdd1552443bdb28717e""And there's another man with him too who's also cute!" Blanche exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b08c430569636fca915a93ca2a010af""Well, this is a win-win situation! Let's go and say hello!" Sally replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c99468bc53f27e15c065884d6e970986""We can't anymore," Blanche said as she saw two women with them. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bb46a051477616b12e8c8bcf64adeab""Are they married?" Sally asked and Blanche nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e948e561b7b43580552eddfb974881ef"Later that night at the house... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd2c181848deaf674f00247419b53341"Laura and Rose were sitting on the couch watching Old Yeller. They were at the sad part and they were eating the ice cream they bought and crying. Rob was the first to notice when he came in the living room. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0f468e0a0038d2dcc39e6fb0413aa03""Why are you guys crying?" Rob asked with concern. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fdc865955fde1d3169657d0c0aeacc6""Oh Rob, this movie is so sad!" Laura cried. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c4d0cab3392175aa6eb69023bf31511""What is i-," Rob got cut off by recognizing the movie. "It's Old Yeller!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4ad26d7d445d4f8f9febd2fde6bb52b""You've seen this movie?" Rose asked wiping a tear. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88e23b32f000cd3e24e4ad9ba856bdb1""Yeah! I saw this movie with Buddy and Sally!" Rob exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bacab70eada21439e9785784471a6151""When?" Laura asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec49a500bcc1aa28553f274556df5f13""Remember honey, when I went to have dinner at Mel's because we were having a business meeting and that night there was that storm? Mel didn't let us leave because he didn't want us to get wet so we watched Old Yeller because his wife liked the movie," Rob explained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bce920ee287155988013564bd8957d1""Did all of you cry?"Rose asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d907a69bfb123f00ba57d2a20740356f""Well, not all of us. However, Buddy cried and you would never expect that from Buddy! and so did ! The rest of us got teary-eyed" Rob replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3015329f6d4b313afbd5a79120cde861""Well, I kind of would expect it from Buddy because he has a dog and what if his dog got killed just like how the dog in the movie did!" Laura added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c0ff1b26caf050709830ec4c6292dc1""I would also like to add that Buddy was clinging onto Sally for the rest of the night," Rob continued. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4544499024ce42996ac8417effbfb32d"Dorothy came in the living room. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="592837f6630ab85fb5604ad21b0757fb""You know what? I think this is utterly ridiculous!" she shouted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af8beda858a7c3b21b440a8e1264375c""What is? Crying over a sad movie?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a619baf4c6a3140e2758aee97f86fc72"Dorothy turned to Rose and noticed how red her face was. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0872a25624801bd4c9d06f61aa1ff44""Of course not, Rose," she added with a smile. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="865aa9091e42b7d4231bf8241c0de361""Then what is so ridiculous?" Laura asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e3b828d51d906fa5b54e5c769d08d55""Blanche is ridiculous!" Dorothy replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="973ebc8dbb6c51e697c231553ba14b71""Wanna know who else I think is ridiculous?" Rob asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d734c0cadcd8cdfc66df0373df2909d""Is it me because I'm crying over Old Yeller?" Laura asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c79c60f47c79c37221ee4e225f0cab3b"Rob turned to Laura laughing. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54b11231cf19b4c7d5652e5d6673d549""No, honey! I was talking about Sally!" Rob replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47bf57d816be79ad3b0a1aead1d0b3b8""They are both ridiculous!" Dorothy added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9dfe62529c0aa5033af00575dffcd634""I know! I mean, who on earth would just sleep outside just to go out with a man!" Rob exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5eefee298b74b775ce87f856e947b6f3""I'll tell you what, Rob! We go find them and we tell them to call this whole thing off," Dorothy suggested. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6b32b154babf03607ef6837ccc24553""I'm on it!" Rob replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c20b6b4f2625f1887966c197514196a8"Rob and Dorothy left the house and Laura turned to Rose. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f41526d9caf0570673dd5125219f619""They're seriously going to talk them out of it, huh?" Laura asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="591da27399a484b652bfced5ea4e0451""I think so! Rob and Dorothy are the most sensible ones in the group," Rose told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6656780b592800f0d5a34253ae8011a6""Oh," Laura said as the two got back to watching television. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6656780b592800f0d5a34253ae8011a6"strong-I'm so sorry I've so inactive on here lately! I'm busy trying to keep up my grades because junior year is a very important year! I'll be updating a couple more chapters to make it up to all of you! I love you all!/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6656780b592800f0d5a34253ae8011a6"strong -oldhollywoodbaby/strong/p 


	12. 12: That's Enough

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="812f4278b796f3651d6d68d553d21ddf"Rob and Dorothy were on their hunt to find their friends to stop the man hunt they thought was ridiculous. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b5e14a93b53d86a6f2baab2dc7283a7""Where could they be?" Dorothy asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e23440e1323e036f2794f3575e005349""They're not at that food fair for all I know," Rob replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87d4c87a609c097a1b2585edd5e6ee83"" Wait, I think I see them!" Dorothy exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff08af4a82c78085db6bc29a75e6f2be""Where?" Rob asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="251075ad3bc731c39c818511034a5a18"Dorothy saw them in some alley drinking root beers. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="488bcc9712f89a313b521679470a6e6c""Aren't they cold or something?" Dorothy asked in response. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba522e448cf6842c5f01f1cb0861fcbf""I don't know, but I'm getting out of the car and I'm going to talk them out of this nonsense!" Rob exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e84345a53cd23fc8f94cc2ae79c4bbce"Rob got out of the car and Dorothy followed him to the alley Sally and Blanche were hanging around. The two ladies looked up and noticed their friends. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25bbe44650e172c881e6549b3ed187bc""Oh hey look, Blanche! There's Rob!" Sally told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d92e4c2d61e49cfc3e2aaa47e784005f""And there's Dorothy!" Blanche added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="494ef4f573d5b74027407f62c353ef98""Blanche! Sally! It's been a while!" Dorothy exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1d0f2111fca5c0eb19ef059318541e5""Dorothy, it's been almost twenty four hours," Blanche replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d6eb4b3a255b31b484ad60bded98fb4""Yeah, it has! What brought you two here?" Sally asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad3abf755911c7a2308d2500f1855492""I hope you two have found your fellas because Dorothy and I are taking you back to the house," Rob told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="078505a77228dced7248fec006ff2304"Sally was not happy hearing the news and Blanche wasn't either. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e863b35c1a210f7f48128dfe5d92f2c""Take us back? Look Rob, can we stay here for the rest of the night and maybe we can go back?" Sally begged. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47cc5f3ae1abbe45c5f5f70874ea65f2""Come on! We need more time to look for a man!" Blanche exclaimed. She put in a Supremes record in a record player and began playing it. Dorothy at this point was getting upset because Sally and Blanche wouldn't budge to move. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc6ccfa2201f6f6a36b93cbf86d1704e"" YOU KNOW WHAT? BLANCHE, I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU! I THINK THIS WHOLE THING IS INSANE AND SOMEONE COULD GET HURT!" she hollered. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae55bcac624c44d427796048dc4fbda8""Who's to get hurt?" Sally asked drinking her root beer while jamming to The Supremes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6dc81694d042420c37f8be73022d1c47""Same goes to you, Sal! I don't want one of my best friends getting hurt out in the wild!"Rob exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0b6755779dfd0a6794caead63a2babd""Rob, I'm an adult and I'm capable of taking care of myself!" Sally replied in annoyance. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96fe841611c183afdd5729db7796167e"Rob sighed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36b640943a6b1db21db0b3795a09a14c""Alright! Don't listen to me or Dorothy! Just stay out here and freeze to death!" Rob yelled in anger. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e1ab5dd6ee13420d42b732a3f2874c1""And don't come crying to us when you're freezing to death!" Dorothy added also in anger. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64f9d9ce2551c265446a3f4a903c69b4"Blanche and Sally didn't care and they kept singing to The Supremes and drinking root beer. That caused Rob and Dorothy to storm off in anger. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6dae8c49d77375d950075cecfb936829"At the house... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61780b23eea2772a53c0df5d86936600"Rose and Laura were watching another horror movie called 'Wait Until Dark' which is an Audrey Hepburn movie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f7edc0d763feb170632c95d7527851c""This movie is so scary! Can we turn it off?" Laura asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d6152160223a4b25b1871ab4b5c5b96""Well sure, but you don't think this movie was any scarier than Psycho?" Rose replied turning off the TV. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be2c45ac74f5705e75a1cfba551b3eb6""I think they're both equally scary," Laura told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04965b1c367529095ef1bfe0fe30823e""What time is it?" Rose asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe106444b087e4a19e90d346051c73d3"Laura checked her watch. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66db8106277c285eb9b2107edab8e124""11:30," she replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07872d2fcc743a9baa73b29cd4897b57""Geez! Blanche and Sally must be out there, lost and cold," Rose said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5d4c096953eb50e792f5b8e7c1effd5"" I'm sure they are. Didn't Rob and Dorothy leave to go talk them out of it?" Laura asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9242e708db6612e729ae300d3627985"Just then, Rob and Dorothy were already in the house. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97186fc5d44b41998306953d2bb515ba""We tried! They refused to leave!" Rob replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e63222a193704bbbc22b09b6c307c325""Rob, you're kidding!" Laura exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20f10ec006de03a4e756ac608e5df212""No, I'm not," Rob told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20c70ad1371a61a7cae070e3d757ff31"Buddy was the next to come in the living room. He was wearing Sophia's eyeglasses which made everyone confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="856c1878c7fd054aff0c511ed8cc9e70""Buddy, what are you doing with Sophia's glasses?"Rob asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ced133ffae4ff9bb1dd7a6a99ddfa3d0""Oh, Sophia challenged me to wear her glasses for twenty four hours so I could see what it's like to wear glasses," Buddy explained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa1448af53fc2243024c1ddf9e882e74""Well, can you see in those glasses?" Laura asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf61dbb1f0ccf7b4ecc0cf52eaca25bf""Yeah," Buddy replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b3374b49217133d1945d89b77622a5d""Well, what's my mother going to do without her glasses for the next twenty four hours?" Dorothy asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a7b85291d3f5f23a9923bb52c6b015f""Well, she went to get contacts so she'll be using those," Buddy told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b75aa4c02b9fb7dd06dbedaa43a15e53""What? My mother has never used contacts!" Dorothy exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f6ebb07a8343358868504dad06f44d8""Let's just say that now, she has," Buddy said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bce94e2ee29da269ef6a8f40946f2501"The next morning in the alley... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="638f3913676a93c7467debff0bf53b67"Sally and Blanche were asleep until two soda cans hit their heads which woke them up. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fd7fa7be33096e8212585e1aa0ab09e""That hurt so bad," Blanche complained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b36b7cbe25ef2c50dc26ff7fd7f5b6c""I know, my head is throbbing," Sally added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5678918f977b14cba2d2aaa1db595d6a""Maybe Dorothy was right! We would end up hurt or something worse could happen," Blanche said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bbdbbcca333c96f7a8af81a0074ad8b1""We haven't found a fella and we could end this whole stakeout with no fella," Sally added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e65ece0edbf63a120493054c6a6302f""You know what, I think that is something we're going to have to do," Blanche said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f61006e48fc82a965d974f6dde8b052""What?" Sally asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eaec24894f5b42610a8e202d22535670""Drop this whole thing! We should've been more prepared," Blanche replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec70889a9026c325f252ef2e4372d1b3"Just then, a red headed woman saw the two ladies sitting on the ground. They saw her and thought she was going to murder them or something. So, they hugged each other and screamed until the red head calmed them down. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37e0d03dbef6673d9c6788211dfa08c4""Shhhh! Ladies, calm down! I'm not going to hurt you!" she exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d00249c03de471f3d70eb28b906ba2f0""Why are you here then?" Blanche asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f8482ddc46366272fba6bb3ce2d3059""I was walking around and I saw you two sitting here! What are you doing sitting here? It's cold!" the lady exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c946680fbd688df87ce6d46502dfbb37""Listen lady, I have no idea who you are! Do you mind telling us your name?" Sally asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9ae2855cb11fc2057319c45760e46d3""My name is Lucille Ball! I'm sure you've seen me on TV," Lucy introduced. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce8ac1392bb4f678c7058ac590cd0c0a"Sally and Blanche were shocked to know it was Lucille Ball who was spying on them and it got them excited. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5002e9398cdf72c80e58e7cd3cd96fb3""Wait, you're the Lucille Ball? I'm Blanche Devereaux and I've seen you're show 'I Love Lucy'! It's super funny and you're really talented!" Blanche exclaimed as she shook hands with Lucy. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6158e1f7189237b60c38e8f10d74f1c7""It's very nice to meet you, Blanche! And who's your friend?" Lucy asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ef5853ae06a3cbc3762d7bb863d03ca""Oh me? I'm Sally Rogers! I'm one of the writers of the Alan Brady show! I'm sure you've seen the show before," Sally chuckled. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d06240f356693dcfe2e42e647b613fd""Sally Rogers! I see your name on the credits along with Robert Petrie and Buddy Sorrell! I love the show! It's super clever and you guys are so creative! I give you three so much credit!" Lucy exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d873bd7e7949710e25f31ca2999ff7a6""Now, let me take you ladies home," Lucy said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0dff8b567f69a12daf441de8c6b0b089""Oh, we have a car! Why don't you come with us? I'll drive!" Blanche suggested. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f891785793737c3d41f542720c3da6f9""I'd love to!" Lucy cried as Blanche opened the car. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e2b5337cb477e2bba0ea6458db44247""Screw a fella! Meeting Lucy is so much better," Sally whispered in Blanche's ear as Blanche nodded in response with a big grin. /p 


	13. 13: It's Lucy!

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91f7e41450e987f7cfb109df21829dae"Dorothy and Rob were in the living room complaining about how Sally and Blanche refused to listen to them. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb31e64fd897fb1ec2fc5a35751f3f9a""They better not come crying to us when something bad happens to them!" Rob exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="abee23cb2507e802ec6d174ad2dfdee5""And if they do, I'll just plug my ears and sing Marvin Gaye," Dorothy added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0773327686c152a78411b1b7ee6f5bd3"Just then, the doorbell rang. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6765fc3c2aa32a5b909cbe4b937fb27f""I'll get it!" Buddy shouted running to the living room still wearing Sophia's glasses. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62569e3f72c9f26d671ebce4e835c099""I'll get it, Buddy!" Rob told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8ded95eb0d98519532a0918c6fa0cb4""Buddy, how long has it been since you started wearing my mother's glasses?" Dorothy asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e3f9cd59d805f35f4577bd73576248e""Uhh, three hours," Buddy replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="067aa860cf8deddfb147ca927c22c0eb"Rob opened the door and saw Lucy, Blanche, and Sally at the door. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b535214e1954c2a3a9a1ed5142bf201""Blanche? Sally?" Dorothy exclaimed giving the two a hug. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ab73690c7ba01cb3b787374b53b60be""You guys came home!" Rob added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf2b79ae799a5969dd5a41c2203a9ea7"" Wait a minute, is that Lucy?" Dorothy asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9dbbaa540ec122efde3815cd61259be""Well, you're correct! Who are you?" Lucy asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4071f22620c8dd7c7dc41a41e3046a78""I'm Dorothy Zbornak," Dorothy introduced./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2db345707a0f792a5083bc48cf028f5""And I'm Robert Petrie," Rob also introduced. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09dbad4271d72bc5a85d7e8b884830ba""Robert Petrie? I see your name in the credits of the Alan Brady Show! It's such a great show! You writers do an amazing job with the lines!" Lucy exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9fa844362d5879171e6711e41178404b""Well, thank you!" Rob replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="505161c8f0464ce1c0dea44794d0c2c6""I'm also a writer of the show too! I'm Buddy Sorrell!" Buddy introduced himself shaking hands with Lucy. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="024b86a5fbf0f44337885a5374620bb5""It's very nice to meet you, Buddy!" Lucy exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1dff7761caa169eae198092efb4477c""Just so you know, I usually don't wear glasses, I'm wearing them because I'm playing a little game with them," Buddy told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65da41171fee4b5d0096dfbc3a7d2b96""Lucy, is there anything you'd like? Perhaps, we have coffee, lemonade, tea-," Blanche got cut off. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43d1bd92bfde60f3ad5c2238764d46d0""That's very sweet of you to offer, but I'm okay. I have to leave soon so I can stay for a little bit," Lucy replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b46306c97b80f6e2d4bfc97c592b22e7"Sophia then came in the living room and noticed Lucy. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f50fa0d77f038cfa5ad10bcfc63d2fd6""Who are you?" Sophia asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d4f8f9190d3c42d419d90ca16cf759c""Lucille Ball, and what's your name?" Lucy asked in response. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28c8882956c4c4e5e966599c30dd2d5e""Sophia Petrillo! By the way, your show sucks," Sophia said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9e64babad019489ef9104d5cbcaca4b""Ma, that's not nice!" Dorothy exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="858e8a7fee75261d9c2c0cdb9e1cce86""I'm sorry! She could do better than constantly asking Ricky why she can't be in the show!" Sophia added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c600529ca7fb2d18a3a3d2c401c6ce19""Well, Lucy Ricardo couldn't be in any of Ricky's shows because she didn't have talent," Lucy explained to Sophia. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17338ee5537fb9066cf7dd2b22363169""But why would she still ask him after he gave her an answer?" Sophia asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae8f346593e7f23d25811541c00c3929""That's enough with the questions, Sophia," Blanche said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da409e6dfb06f70a8faec4de0db485b3""Well, I guess I have to go now! I have an interview," Lucy announced. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2971943214d94bc26694955d80645d3""Oh no, Lucy! Please stay! I promise my mother won't ask anymore questions," Dorothy begged./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2c87523bbc90a6b115c7b7965b9d236""Don't worry, I'm not leaving because your mother is constantly asking me questions! I'm going to run late if I don't leave now!" Lucy exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e6eb7850ea9773ce419117dc383161a""Good! Now, get out!" Sophia shouted. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="647bc3d4ce6b52d523f3315311dbdb7c"Everyone who was in the living room said their good-byes to Lucy and when Lucy left, Dorothy angrily faced Sophia. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2709e84e2695c9aa5c4eeabe3e5dbae2""Ma, I can't believe you! You were being rude to a celebrity!" Dorothy yelled. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b9f502a0a0ef26a15093dcf1e7a2e3a"Just so you know, it's not everyday a celebrity comes over," Blanche continued. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e91cc0ad49042b29b5f535d31c6a965a""Or when a celebrity notices you in an alley," Sally added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae699ad256df6496d00057732493ed27""Please, I know it's awesome whenever there is a celebrity that comes over or notices! Just not Lucy," Sophia replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="674528594287f90d99688a835b5a07fa""Her show is stupid for goodness sake!" she added going into the kitchen leaving everyone else in the living room shocked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="333d311156fb3c619ba976b679bc91cc"The next day... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a7c7b14132321f112d9105446a85e43"Everyone minus Sophia and Buddy were in the living room watching a dance show on TV and they were giving critiques on it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b03bcc5e374946f2bb92f2dbcc209fd5""Look at that girl's leap!" Laura exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04e0755457b8daaca1588f5fcf7072cf""Yeah, she's not very good," Rose added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce13b0248fe0c957b8e4d274eedcd7ea""Now Rose, I don't think she's that bad! However, she needs some more work on that leap," Blanche told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="465a518e01923530e68ba9f6cecc4bdb""Well, I could do a much better leap than that," Laura said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60bc2660d2934a10b7341a9b705afd03"She got up from where she was sitting, moved the coffee table and tried to do a leap. Unfortunately, Laura tripped over the leg of the coffee table. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff6a099b7d41d7eaf1baa8bbeffd2edd""Ouch!" she cried. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a722a24925cf634ec2f21f963c4460f"Rob ran over to Laura. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1620c6c0841ee5036f86d8b9d6ebebd3""What's the matter, honey?" Rob asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc8060c997a91d76d6ce46c0959498c9""Oh Rob, I think I sprained my ankle," Laura told him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee863532aaa355d01e64889d3d3f9285""If I were you, I'd go get it checked out," Dorothy added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d35d134329c6fcae8ae34eefc4d8b9d7"Just then Sophia came home which made everyone question where Buddy was. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="662f1346e5b2fc2a445adf7df2b09438""Hey Sophia, weren't you just with Buddy? Where is he?" Sally asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5be99cb121b392942dde3db541ee0a47""Oh yeah! About that, we've been in a car accident," Sophia announced. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d46faf637754e95ec4bcc7e73df5cdf9"Dorothy abruptly stood up from where she was sitting. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11dc6c6d6b66a183e9bc0a1381152104""Ma, you got into a car accident? Are you okay?" Dorothy asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52b365c1946bc83fff93f480df0ea2c0""Before anybody asks anymore questions, I'm fine!" Sophia exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a6513ea5910377bac8e508e819f1abc""Well, what about Buddy?" Sally asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a0ad814d625d9ee747cc98caa2b8d2b""Buddy's at the hospital. His back was hurting from the accident," Sophia explained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69d3078bade38c785ec1b8552bedfe17""Oh my god, we have to get going to see if Buddy's okay and to check on Laura's ankle!" Rob cried. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f0428d87fb5e06279415becc7e0e9c3"Everyone else started moving and once Rob got off the couch, he didn't know Sally was facing front of him and they both accidentally hit foreheads. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b3a1f925061b2f4427a52af6432bdc1""Ow!" they both cried. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="383545c633f7c3ae2a064a9b9c449011""Come on you two, we cannot have anymore injured people! Let's go!" Dorothy shouted. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b92fbd9458e51bd374c23ee63312829""You good, Sal?" Rob asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2caab73a271dfc626867889a1de1ceb4""Yeah, it didn't hurt that bad. I could ask the same for you," Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ac2be35e9b0c0e4f66e58e3277c23a3""Thanks for asking, it doesn't hurt that much," Rob told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d59269d191dc1c0c95c63081208adc9c"Within two minutes, everyone left the house. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5558b1c8e8ea80a4e12f5ae225494dcc"At the hospital... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53e030df138303ac7ea9fb1bd4f15692"Everyone minus Laura and Buddy were in the waiting room and it was quiet until Rose started talking. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22bb6f1b6f432cf1948e22f2461c8005""I didn't realize this until now, but the doctors won't let you in unless you're related to them," she said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="040bfa78e0f63f81c850b241e7fc146e""We know that, Rose," Dorothy replied dully. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="027e69cc9b79ecbae496002a158d715d""Well, why don't we pretend we have some relationship with them!" Rose suggested./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b69b7d0ef7e126442cce2c5a8416770""Why?" Rob asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5328760ac3b8c915b543b5497afca92""This doctor's place is very strict about letting people in a patient's room. You have to be related to the patient or they won't let you in," Rose explained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dcd36b6b2b7aa1a558e74104a5709988""Actually, that's a good idea, Rose! I'll be Buddy's wife, Sophia will be his mother, Dorothy will be Buddy's brother and so will Rob! She'll also be Rob's sister and I'll be Laura's sister," Sally added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1c8a4c38105e6a87bd988878f17133d""So Sal, you're saying you want me and Dorothy to be Buddy's siblings?" Rob asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b93c6632741f58859ff3c8119ca30ed3""Yes," Sally replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a50cb424c0daa0144c89af53c3c6cc9b""What about me and Blanche?" Rose asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c326e822185cd208f5f49efa936c27f""Oh yeah, I forgot about you two! Rose will be Laura's aunt and Buddy's cousin and Blanche will be one of Buddy's siblings," Sally told Rose as she nodded. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec17564698676349db540757edca230f"Everyone got called and they told the doctor they were going to see Buddy and Laura and who was related to who. The doctor then opened the two rooms to them. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ffc1203473c3ecb5c1579b4091fe940"At that moment, Dorothy, Rose, and Rob went to Laura's room and Blanche, Sally, and Sophia went to Buddy's room. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e0d8c055195ddb21874eb11c7950064"In Laura's room.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ebc25b5315874146ddceb4ebe35cb00""Hi, honey!" Rob exclaimed walking in her room. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f8168409c4d5b64b0126c562f40db16""Hi, darling," Laura replied as Rob sat in the chair next to the bed while Rose and Dorothy were standing by the door. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9f02ab504eeadee6edc81f11c5218fe""How're you doing?" Rob asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee1e7f7d54919926b839d159f40f98af""I'm fine! I can come home tonight! All they need to do is give me crutches and put a cast on me," Laura told him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad0edf7848ffade8e3a75d9e03fa39fc""That's great that you can come home tonight," Rose said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b76d34669585cfbf47d257a5be7293d"Laura nodded in response. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f854b9192fa31c3f1647dfca4118a045"In Buddy's room... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="031391a8b2d3f5974fca11d00e057e24""Oh Buddy, I hope you're okay!" Sophia exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb092584f788f851c5470a67a452d2d0""Relax Sophia, I'm fine! It's just my back that hurts!" Buddy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fe7da670027cd3c54d43a16646ec7d6""Do you know when you're coming home?" Sally asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35e9ce22d57b8feb33dc9d1af021a68e""Sometime between tonight and tomorrow morning. The doctor will let me know," Buddy told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b34eb13a641a801383d53b6ae76aacaf""You look like you should be going home tonight! You're so energetic for someone who hurt their back from a car accident!" Blanche exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d39414f71f1334cd70c760bb16ee961a""Well, so what if I'm energetic? I'm not letting the pain ruin my mood!" Buddy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd7916dfeeb6d7ddb3aea7e51d8d2649""How did this accident happen?" Blanche asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd5affef0049cf1873a8ee9d2c2c9cd9""I think it was my glasses that did it," Sophia said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5ac5e9cabc1b6f078e38fa3e555730c""I don't think so. I could see fine with those things," Buddy told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6972d3a2a8ce5037a90638b81e574347""Then how come you kept asking me if you were in the right lane?" Sophia asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63a0a1add6eefa4b0b20bf6811791dd1""Well, was he?" Sally asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="632db039747e00f77190d1005ebd5209""How the hell should I know? I haven't driven in years!" Sophia exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="faf26241de65077c3ca3b29f9bc7be16""Sophia, watch your language please! There's a child in here!" Sally exclaimed sarcastically pointing out to Buddy. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba67fb6ae090887c094cf8bfcfbcfb0f""Wow, so you're going to make fun of someone who just got into a car accident?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1efc3ab53c07c19e7774a204cf54493""I'm sorry, I thought you weren't going to let that ruin your mood," Sally apologized. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b9748f86ad9e6c570f3f6491ed5c506""That didn't ruin my mood, but you calling me a child ruined my mood," Buddy told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b9748f86ad9e6c570f3f6491ed5c506"strong-Last chapter of the day! If you're wondering how I'm posting so many chapters in a day, all of my chapters are prewritten on Wattpad and I will copy and paste a chapter here from Wattpad. That's it for now and I hope you guys have a wonderful morning/day/night!/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b9748f86ad9e6c570f3f6491ed5c506"strong -oldhollywoodbaby/strong/p 


	14. 14: Crippled Writer and Wife

In Laura's hospital room...

"Rob, don't worry so much about me! I just hurt my ankle and I'm coming home tonight!" Laura exclaimed.

Laura was tired of Rob asking her if she was okay and if she needed help.

"He cares about you! He's your husband," Rose added and Dorothy gave her the "mind your own business" look.

"I know that and it's sweet that he cares! It's just, he's asking me these questions every five seconds! It's not like I'm sick or dying," Laura told her.

Rose nodded in response.

"Rob, I think you should visit Buddy! I'm sure he's more hurt than I am," Laura said.

"Actually, we were going to later! We'll do it now though, if you insist," Rob told her.

"I insist," Laura replied.

"Dorothy, Rose, let's go visit Buddy," Rob suggested.

"But she said-," Rose got cut off.

"Rose, she said she insists!" Dorothy exclaimed pulling her by the ear.

In Buddy's room...

"So then, he turns around and says, 'if I were you, I wouldn't be too sure', so the other man gives it a try and it doesn't work out so he says 'gee, he was right' and then it was a happily ever after," Buddy said.

"What was the happily ever after?" Sally asked.

"A disaster!" Buddy replied and everyone that was in the room burst out laughing.

"You guys tell some great jokes!" Blanche exclaimed.

"We love the show you guys write! Dorothy and I watch it whenever she's not on a date, which is most of the time. Dorothy loves the show as much as she loves Jeopardy," Sophia added.

"You just gave me a good idea! When we go back to the office, we should do a Jeopardy sketch!" Buddy suggested.

"A Jeopardy sketch? That's a great idea! We should tell Rob! He'll love it too!" Sally exclaimed.

"I'll love what?" Everyone turned around to see who that was asking and turns out, it was Rob standing at the door.

"Oh, hi Rob," Sally said.

"Hey, Sal! Hey, everybody," Rob replied.

"Where's Dorothy and Rose?" Sophia asked.

"They're getting a snack," Rob told her.

"How's your wife doing?" Sally asked.

"She's fine. She's coming home tonight," Rob told her.

"That's great!" Blanche exclaimed.

Rob nodded and turned to Buddy.

"Buddy, how're you feeling?" Rob asked.

"Me? Oh, I'm fine! There's pain in my back, but other than that, I'm fine," Buddy replied.

"Do you know when you're coming home?" Rob asked.

"Tonight," Buddy replied.

"You don't know that yet!" Sally exclaimed.

"Yes, I do! The doctor told me!" Buddy told her.

"Yeah Sally, he's coming home tonight," Blanche said.

"But I was here the whole time!" Sally exclaimed.

"Except for when you went to get a coke," Sophia added.

"Oh yeah, maybe when I got a coke, the doctor came in," Sally said and Blanche and Sophia nodded in response.

"Anyway, that's great!" Rob exclaimed.

"The doctor told me I needed to rest for a few days and take some medication," Buddy told him.

Just then, the doctor came in.

"Hi, I would like to have a private word with . I would like for all of you to step out of this room," the doctor ordered.

"Hey, let me know how Laura's doing!" Buddy exclaimed.

Rob gave Buddy the okay sign and everybody else left the room.

In Laura's room...

Laura was just testing her new crutches as everyone minus Buddy came in her room.

"Hey Laura, you look better already!" Sally exclaimed.

Laura noticed Sally and she got back into her bed.

"Oh, hello everybody," Laura said.

"How are you doing, honey?" Rob asked.

"Rob, you just saw me testing out the crutches! What does that tell you?!" Laura replied in annoyance.

"So, how long are you going to be in a cast?" Blanche asked.

"For about 6 weeks," Laura replied.

"How long for the crutches?" Sally asked.

"Same time as the cast, maybe longer. I hope I'm able to walk before we go back home," Laura replied.

"Well honey, we'll see," Rob said.

"I know that it's going to be a we'll see, but I want to be able to do stuff around the house and I can't do all that in crutches," Laura explained.

"I understand, honey! But we have to wait and see the progress," Rob told her.

The next day back at the house...

Having to take care of two people is pretty hectic, especially if they're handfuls! Buddy and Laura were big complainers. For example, Buddy kept complaining about where the ice pack should be and Laura kept complaining about how her injured foot should be placed.

"No Rob, not there! Over here!" Laura shouted.

"I'm sorry, honey," Rob apologized placing his wife's foot.

"Sally, you're going too high! Go a little lower," Buddy shouted.

"But Buddy, this is the lowest your back is," Sally told him.

"I don't care!" Buddy shouted again.

Just then, Dorothy came in the living room.

"Good morning, friends," Dorothy said.

"Yeah right," Buddy rudely replied.

"What's with you?" Sally asked Buddy.

"What do you mean, what's with me? You're not listening! I told you to lower the ice pack and you disobeyed me," Buddy told her.

Sally rolled her eyes.

"Buddy, Sally is trying to be helpful! The least you can do is not yell at her," Rob said.

" Rob, Sally, can either of you take my mother shopping?" Dorothy asked.

"Why can't you take her? Aren't you her daughter?" Buddy asked in response.

"She's a handful every time I go with her and I want Rob or Sally to go with ma! Blanche can't go because she has to work!" Dorothy exclaimed.

"We can both take her," Rob told Dorothy.

"But Rob, what about-," Laura got cut off.

"Rose will take care of you," Dorothy interrupted.

(Time skip)

Rose was taking care of Buddy and Laura because both of their caretakers were out.

"Do you guys want anything else?" Rose asked.

"I'm good, thank you," Laura replied.

"Yeah, I'll have a massage" Buddy joked which made Rose laugh.

Just then, Rob, Sally, and Sophia came home.

"Oh, you three are home!" Rose exclaimed.

"Just so you know, I'm never going shopping with this woman ever again," Rob stated.

"Hi Rob and Sally, what happened?" Laura asked.

"Dorothy was right! You're a handful!" Rob told Sophia.

"Yeah, and you're way too picky," Sally added.

"Thank you, you blonde bimbo," Sophia replied to Sally.

"Now Sophia, it's not nice to call Sally a bimbo! She may be attractive and a young woman, but she's not slutty," Laura told Sophia.

"Yeah Sophia, I think you went a little too far," Buddy added.

Sally then glared at Buddy.

"Now Buddy, you don't think I'm a bimbo, right?" she asked him.

"No, of course not!" Buddy replied.

Just then as Sophia went to the kitchen, Dorothy came in the living room.

"Oh hello you guys, did my mother give you a hard time?" Dorothy asked and Rob and Sally nodded.

"I got a new nickname from her," Sally told her.

"What is it?" Dorothy asked.

"Blonde bimbo," Sally replied.

Dorothy began laughing.

"What? You're not a blonde bimbo! I mean, you're blonde, but you're not a bimbo," she chuckled.

"Well, thank you," Sally dully thanked her.


	15. 15: The Scavenger Hunt

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d781fe40c6609ecfcd3f37f87cdde37"A few days later, Buddy's back was getting better, but Laura was still stuck on crutches. Everybody was in the kitchen eating breakfast figuring out how to entertain themselves through out the day. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="084e73f193fc75da71268c6bae176588""I swear, it's too hot to do anything!" Blanche complained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2fbb50ca7eec671151eb0be84dec139""I have an idea! Why don't we do a scavenger hunt?" Rose suggested. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef408151fac2a615f36eae2d207cd16b""Rose, I just said it's too hot!" Blanche exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad0d8e8cd617123cf7734897ae0f089b""It doesn't have to be an outdoor activity, Blanche! However, some of the stuff we do for the scavenger hunt will involve the outdoors," Rose told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="307da146da0a852eb79677c64b9b8a8f""I know it's too hot, but that sounds like fun!" Dorothy exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b533d968a3f7e0303396a5ffb2c8f85""Yeah, I wanna play," Buddy said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44bbc9f9d96508a9375819f7d389f82d""Now Buddy, what about your back?" Sally asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89339b06e02db9a58ec56326d18ad25a""My back? It's getting much better! Yesterday, I was walking all day and my back did not hurt one bit!" Buddy exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="821cd7214607ef4efb2dd5ca102e90ea""Rose, do you have a list planned out?" Dorothy asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6892d71eaddcac9f3f739dd0ebff3d7""Yes, I do! I'll go get it," Rose replied leaving the kitchen. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14a126263cf8d659973dfee5d92ac471""How are we going to do the teams?" Rob asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="064216c5bb3e4bc29342f3988c9b7721""Why don't we do what we did when we played volleyball?" Sophia suggested. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b30caccac2cdb0bffe94a1992778b915""No, that won't be fair, ma! Our guests don't know where everything is in Miami!" Dorothy replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71925c37add2b6cfd93914ee39afc21f""Or why don't we do eye color? Brown eyes vs blue eyes!" Sally suggested. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="817971ae0c99e6c21e9f3ec4e366f000""I like that a lot better!" Buddy replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4bca22ff5d6958298b533481239a65e""Good idea, Sally! We can do brown eyes vs blue eyes!" Dorothy added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50491fac703517ed760af47b44688033""Yeah, so it will be me, Dorothy, and Sally and the other team will be Rob, Blanche, Sophia, and Rose," Laura said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46bf8910a21ec168f1e5ea3964740432"Just then, Rose came in the kitchen. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="177a761748172e9879d89e7c2f91788b""I have the list," she said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2a5228898b0d31bae0e92196bca30a7""Oh Rose, we've decided how we're going to work the teams," Dorothy told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e9c4a78c7f0b416f24cb28efbf0eb49""How?" Rose asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69b273496552b518865e8070653c093a""Drawing straws, Rose. We're doing the teams by eye color. So me, Laura, and Sally are one team because we have brown eyes and Rob, my mother, Blanche and you are one team because you have blue eyes," Dorothy replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6ce99da7b9a988c06d0623a127e9425""Oh, that's a good idea," Rose said handing everybody the list. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f14a05fbba114cbed7b6297b207c77f""First thing on the list is to try to get a free box of pizza," Dorothy read from the list. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7113777dbebb18ca3671cb41fa1d6ed5"With the blue eyed people at some pizza parlor... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a9cf19bef928dd4bf28b39e89af650e""Step aside you guys, I have an idea on how to get that free pizza," Rose said walking to the cash register. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d7d6ff9581deee6df5e1264a6afd770""Hi, I would like a free cheese pizza," Rose ordered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="632dce0e0abcfe5d9000c0da987ba1ae""Sorry ma'am, you gotta pay for the pizza! It's only five dollars," the pizza man replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2c590d2b37a62ea277fa9f9fc635ac4"Everybody else thought Rose was crazy for thinking of that idea of getting a free pizza box. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67d402ebafe804c96c5c4ff2e00c601f""Rose, you nitwit!" Blanche exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f028e68ee8a1a1c0490dcb5dc57a6d49"Rob ran up to the cash register to help Rose win the pizza. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92829c0ec5de4559f90efb5027788716""Oh, I'm so sorry about her! She's mentally disabled," Rob apologized. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eab0ade831188885ab29d89863740685""You know this woman?" the pizza man asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e63344049b0445509c623288ba7ed5d2""Yes, she's my older sister," Rob lied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb1616abeac198858df1ce1a929c4dc5"Rose was offended because Rob called her mentally disabled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b41d78fbcde42a4f650748d26bec32b7""I'm Robert Petrie, a writer of the Alan Brady Show!" Rob added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14f9c712f758fe9b3d79d5a8b37a08bc"The pizza man was in shock./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ccdaa90bf7cdcdb814256fc4a6a3c7d""No way! You're Robert Petrie!" he exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7c3e5873de920215e3c9f38cafc4177""Yes, and we're on a scavenger hunt and one thing to do is get a free pizza box," Rob explained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7174fc5a73078fdf191fa52f10693b6a""I'll do it since you're a celebrity," the man replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a6337db43f926e6a1481b799b5d6035""Well, we write for a celebrity," Buddy muttered. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e77f59f9d8f864ced52f763b2d8f378""We got our free pizza!" Blanche exclaimed crossing it off the list. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4263aa8ab5278d5a64c4c3dd76e6d0d""What's next?" Rose asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a47940cd1585a3a3b09a761d20eab6e"With the brown eyed team... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fe97c3b5e4d822f9995c2e1457b5407""I believe this is it," Dorothy said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b589a221f846b3247cf0f6b1b28d0117""How are we going to get the pizza? We can't just say we want a box of pizza for free," Laura said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16a385e9c80095d58807076190658ec5""Let's pretend we can't afford it," Sally suggested./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e84bb7d373c6d772f0716bd2e6aad3b2""That's a good idea, but what are we going to say?" Dorothy asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b7137995922a19112cab92b7afb73a9""Say we can't afford it! Nothing extra!" Laura exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73f7beb95a6471cbea24cb3c63e91c50""Laura, why don't you do it?" Sally asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f336b44ea8a5b6a36a80bc6f2357f6c9""Oh, why don't you do it?" Laura asked in response. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4d4c82e8965ff2cebbf8af75663cf54""I'm a comedy writer! No one will fall for it if I do it!" Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f3940ac0f1d671dabfa91f9d7361eb0""Well, my husband is a comedy writer too and Blanche was telling me they did an act and the pizza man fell for it," Laura told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2eebc3e1251fe949133b6b8eadcd2ec"Sally rolled her eyes and went up to the cash register./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="faf019cae1eeb64183fc35d974fa51ae""Hey there sir, I would like a margarita pizza," Sally ordered. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="822f5f15d892dca50ceba755c3a08cf7""Okay ma'am, that will be five dollars," the pizza man replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dec292a3d340c3eec70caae9cef6aaa6""Oh I have some bad news! I can't afford it," Sally told him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1cf46227419bac5b771d3ff6ca6b72fe""Ma'am, our pizza is cheap," the pizza man added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5746380b71b3998518a85085c60d5253""I don't have five dollars!" Sally exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5aba47c1ca7b707bd441be62818b118d""Okay, how about three?" the pizza man asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f89b60a1187159df40db0297fc1674a""I don't have any of that money," Sally replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6cf04bc44e3c6d22cb62db6cca167b67""Oh, I'm sorry ma'am! I'll let you have it for free," the pizza man said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d890996ed6e3b5c0f5cc21698e3ef0ce""Thank you!" Sally thanked him as Dorothy crossed the task off the lost and Sally started eating the pizza. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a5149a7667cf12110a464aea10ae4dd"(Time Skip)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7527f7b99c4f909581c590677ba4f72d"Everybody was done with the scavenger hunt. However, somebody went missing because of a certain man. At that point, everybody met up minus the missing person. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7625846d895c09d54397a57e6865ca7b""Is everybody here?" Rose asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4267e348b146a36282eb87180ee2005b"Dorothy looked around and turned to Rose. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bcb503944f24e00f4e8e85d515fb7673""No Rose, we're missing Sally," Dorothy replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06103b689933ceded34c743d6b434093""Sally? Where is she?" Blanche asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97ffc055a89c2c936304065ff60893d4""How should I know? I turn away from her to readjust one of my crutches and before I knew it, she was gone," Laura explained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e02e9ad6934231a27ac21266278b6713""If I didn't know any better, Sally would go missing if she were hiding another man from us," Rob said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae4d7d500a4f8846072480c5b71758a1""Who could she be hiding?" Buddy asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efbd0fdd9c4da7f3b4907768e7c51541"With the brown eyed team... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ca69bdaf06bcd130ef797b8db53450c"Laura was in the middle of adjusting one of her crutches like she said with the help of Dorothy. They weren't watching when Sally was throwing away a napkin and ran into Stan. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8317aa9dd1f37f8e9f7d5300e5d0b266""Hi, it's me Stan," Stan said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="557b0bc14b4452ff81cb678ffdaaaac6""What do you want, Stan?" Sally asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d80bfdb1bb97979b36ad2a15a8fd3a94""Listen, I just want to say sorry for what happened and I want a second chance," Stan explained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="656633bfab5810d50d64eeb38c17f8de""Stan, I'm still not sure," Sally said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca3f221abbbafb88a9fa6ac3c119344b"Stan grabbed both of her hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f087ead3366ec9b7ed57a7fd4c14212""Babe, I've screwed up! Just give me one more chance to reinvent myself! I'm much better the second time,"Stan told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="488aff59d8eb607e45182fca594fa17d""Well, I guess I'll give you another chance," Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e5344399c8dc21ec415f4c8aa8c8510""Hey, let's run away so no one knows we're together!" Stan suggested. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="faaabe0f8e2deaeb1a890dbe31bf9282""Oh, you're on!" Sally replied as the two ran away together with one hand in the other hand. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="faaabe0f8e2deaeb1a890dbe31bf9282"strong-Hello everyone! I'm a little late, but happy fall! I'm gonna try to finish this story because it's not summer anymore and it's going to be weird posting a summer story in the fall. I finished prewriting everything and the only thing I have to do is post everything. That's it for now and I hope you all have a wonderful morning/day/night and I will see you guys later! /strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="faaabe0f8e2deaeb1a890dbe31bf9282"strong -oldhollywoodbaby/strong/p 


	16. 16: A Couple of Runaways

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64bc58ac795ffdef372446fe2fcc5f98"The gang was still finding out where Sally was so they searched around the house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="728fbc4ce1c9860aa0d0f5af570df29d""Do you think Sally would be in that bedroom again?" Laura asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0533544d084e1d900e7fa8cc66ff4ac1""If I catch her in my bed with that no good yutz, I'll go crazy!" Sophia exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04d7b198b04a1d3a0484f6f489574c77"With Sally and Stan.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31f81c7e27b565226e864fc071624763"The two ended up in the garage making out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ed0aee99d6cc3427c58b32050efdbb4""I'm so glad we're together again, babe," Stan said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6db254f2d3f2fb128b983233d3092e4e""Me too, I miss feeling your lips on mine," Sally replied as they continued kissing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0493eb78238cfc6af0edae31e4f3e665"Back with everyone else.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7de0e6e729d232d768350fc4514f6ff4"As everyone was looking for Sally, Rose and Buddy looking to see if Sally would be hiding in the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9c4c9f8fbeff2bc460c987f4e7f0fc7""Ok Sally, you can come out now! We know this is a total joke!" Buddy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df50b6dae93921fbeab1a3871da22692"Just then, Rose heard a bang./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a9b3d5059cfb66cc02e0e5c1a574d47""Wait, I think I heard something," Rose said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3aec53da4056c1435660895a45afdd4""Do you hear what I hear?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09b7dd7d60ab5082e175d051ebee4736""Maybe, if it's a bang," Rose replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4edae7effc64a1bac7279d4a517f9c9f""Ok good, because that's what I heard," Buddy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd684e9fcd640cd998b9669559fabd0e""I know where that sound comes from so follow me," Rose ordered as Buddy followed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0061f4eb0b180065227c602633a4a6a4"As they got to the garage, Rose broke in. As Sally and Stan heard the door open, Sally tried to hie Stan, but she was too late when Rose came in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78fd35b7f53815681395881ced18ab08""A ha! Show me what your hiding, Sally!" Rose shouted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b92e3795288b75261875920d1e1664f3""Hiding what? I'm not hiding anything!" Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98445ebcffa474168c4ca2e317afb7c9"Just then, Rose ran out of the garage to tell everyone that she found Sally./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9de2b0127d3c62001ff6f034ab549a6c"(Time skip)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ee0c037aa23d21ec0ed933eec77063c""What's this you're hiding, Sal? You can tell us anything! You know that," Rob said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eaf5fe7790731e7de66ec90b44673440""Yeah, what's there to hide!" Laura exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3d67eceb571f54a286ce9b64fc000e0""Everybody, calm down! I'll show you what I'm hiding," Sally told them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bdbdcc70bc93930c1d6ead5dd616a90""At least it didn't take her that long to stop hiding it from us," Blanche mumbled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ce857c51b5a6eb799373d14f056cec3""Show yourself!" Sally ordered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d83b2c8999fc23b1ea0dd1e86035b6f1""She has a man in here?" Rob asked Buddy and Buddy shrugged in response./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b65f3b1692b6664dae092d8a758a9fd9"Then, Stan came out from his hiding spot and everyone was shocked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a9af5d570c79041c84553c52b32cfdb""You got back together with him?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a1460acb6c0be66420de3d8fe47feb6""Oh god, my eyes!" Blanche cried./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a06887bcdf7a3a01cb2ec89a3bdce2a6"The couple went out of the garage leaving everyone still in shock./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0f2183fcc92d3068b103154289c8b84""You're dating him again? That's adorable!" Rose exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96e0aaf83d7c8b8b739c37844dee54de""It is not adoroable, Rose! This is my ex husband dating a friend of ours!" Dorothy shouted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cf70812b6c87fc1c9fa9c5ae76143a1""Okay, then it's ugly," Rose said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7027bd6892b9e7857f646f9aad95d32""That's right, Rose," Dorothy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c75281819932f4155a799ae313904fa""Well, it's not ugly! It's just I don't like that man! Out of all men, she chose to get back with the man who messed with my wife," Rob said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7997c65b2876cd60086482a81b39a7d2""I mean, we should let Sally give Stan another chance! I was pretty much the cause of them breaking up in the first place!" Laura exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76401e0c5f3215ae9810572ee802bff6""Laura, it was not your fault they broke up! It was bound to happen," Dorothy told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3af7ba7dc74f62f59858151d97acc23""What was?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a51050ecb3f407a80668ece22734043""A cliffhanger, Rose. That Stan was going to mess with his relationship with Sally!" Dorothy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70b76b730c367b6bb6955bc72321bb93""Laura's right! Let's give this Stan guy another chance with Sally! If we don't, she'll never forgive us," Buddy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbc5fd66164c583c21a843c1145e5ca3""Yeah! In fact, she'll never speak to us," Rob added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e6ef15f271f75e0d533e46a1a1fa9ed"Back at the house.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a22690a645829bb7dad8f7699f1a22ae"Everyone was in the living room watching some horror home videos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c584be012f3d009ef3b6798d903fd28e""It's crazy that people would record videos about their house being haunted," Dorothy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d61b8b825731768ae1472d128f04897""I know! It's like, what are you trying to do? Scare the viewers!" Rob added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="674eb372fc44ac507c4a9b0aea8775b9""Well, that's why they make these things!" Blanche exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea46d80509fcd19ca5450fa5ed2f79a4"Just as they heard glass cracking, they jumped out of their seats except for Rob and Sally./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ce649586c5a78747945df08bdcdae15""It's just a movie!" Sally exclaimed as eveyone else sat down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2bb82ab4574fc5dfe5da654fba5960b5""Oh Rob, what if that actually happened?" Laura asked in fear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23af170ddfd1641c4d2d73584ffd1bed""It's about time I buy another gun," Rose added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ccc1670c4b1e2e522c366646ed10b32""Ok everybody! Listen up!" Rob yelled turning off the TV./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4db020b4bc2e3f761cbb1a4323322c1f""What's up, cheif?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02cac327b8e489bc44501fd205df8c05""Do any of you realize you're being scared over a movie? None of this would actually happen and we are not buying any guns," Rob said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="402b53cf0003ad179d368162a3a6a3e2""He's right though, after all, I think they're doing this on purpose to scare the viewers" Sally added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="537e09637187135b04eac38f4f8f07df""Or what if they want to show off that the house is haunted?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="201e209376de06d017a93f538851b05a""You know what? I've had it! You all are driving me crazy!" Dorothy yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54c4f1fe4f6ddb8e845da02ebdb2ea9f""Yeah, let's just go out for a while and forget we ever saw this movie!" Sophia suggested./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60703aa0c86fc6e5ded55ae7a6792a9c"Everyone else thought it was a good idea and they left the house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a089b81810b31ed53d7d27112a23da2d"(Time skip)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a58c24dd38d56244ab868477dc293bf2"After everyone went out, they forgot they ever saw the movie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c39a59480fa1088b81b2226878faa48d""That felt nice to forget everything," Rose said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c25fd87a3699a83abc45dc4e1ae7542""I know! Now, I don't have to have the image of haunted houses when I go to sleep tonight," Rob joked as Blanche opened the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="619c49c5f55391e4afb15d045de5aab0"Just as everyone came in the house, they were in shock./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ff688dfafa5231564644da12de6d1d6""Oh my god, this is another break in!" Blanche cried./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8be475876ddd17d65d90f26c022d8b1e""Another one?" the writers and Laura asked worriedly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbf1b8f848565521b69a89d125ad7546""When was the first one?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="093e28f2db9269a83b2ef1f5cbc4bac0""Stop with the questions, Buddy! Somebody just broke into our house and this burlgar could still be here," Rob whispered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd59c802a2a61784ce6cf098dbe4a835"Just then, an old man came in the living room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad18692ead05a55ff33be5ed4f2410f7""So, it was you who took our stuff?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71b891ef51e01681c48659f55f1de7f7""Well, not exactly! This is for a show we're doing! Don't worry, we put everything back," the man said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb5f32ff022c96ed06d5559f8a51f0c5""What's the show about?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd607d66f972a15d2230e4b0823dc415""The show is about why you shouldn't commit crimes," the man replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65bf3b307caf8902d131bf569b56bec3""The show must be good for criminals," Buddy added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd0b27864941504e19a8e24cb8453f48""Well sir, you can't just go in to somebody house's to film a TV show," Blanche said as she was putting the couch back in order./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63aeb5f1fba9ea88d7160db7355013a5""Well, I'm sure you guys didn't see that we left you a note on the front door," the man told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87b308cdaf938b4134466d026cc5d977""What's this piece of paper doing at the door?" Rose asked picking up the note as everyone ignored her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84f16155f34eeccecd2468a2e51ce420""A catalog, Rose. It's the note, you dummy!" Dorothy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52955f95909dd696d5553c643a62f566""Well, I should get going. If you need anything, my name is Dominic! I'm the guy who does pool parties for ten dollars," he introduced./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fc9887a2616692c0b28c1476fd2df32""Dominic? It's been a while!" Sophia exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7a271ee62c93a5035f9dd00b0db7ab7""Sophia? Why don't you go to the parties anymore?" Dominic asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e140d551dce51f31acdfa570ae8e037c""I'll go soon! I promise," Sophia replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3ed14bbeb5c23edce12449c7a933e45""I really should leave now so if you want to contact me, it's on the note," Dominic said as he left the house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ffb6a2051ec6c56f60431e450486d76""Does anybody realize that there could've been an actual burglar?" Laura asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78d3790c83e6bd06607e607cdd7328d4""Well, thank god there wasn't!" Rob exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4da988c5de39702bf8ea29c4f5a077d"" I know, I was scared to death," Rose added putting the note on the coffee table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e3a5174f6003460fc987be3ca10abff""He doesn't realize that it's not okay to do a random show in somebody else's home without the owner's permission," Blanche said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d97d3d3ac8da12efad9d4441d4d813a3""I know Blanche, he should've asked you first," Rose replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d333fbb6140dd22541229d1515a3182""Leaving a note does not count! If you want my permission, either see me in person or call me!" Blanche exclaimed going into her bedroom./p 


	17. 17: Summer Flu

The next morning, everybody forgot about the "break-in" and went on with their morning.

"I don't understand, how can you randomly get the flu?" Sophia asked.

"Well ma, the way I like to explain it is that when you suddenly get the flu, it's a way of telling you that you need slow down and take some time before you're back to normal again," Dorothy explained.

"Why do you ask, Sophia?" Blanche asked.

"One of my friends just recovered from the flu and she randomly got the flu," Sophia told her.

"Well, maybe she worked too hard," Dorothy replied pouring a glass of orange juce.

"Where's everyone else?" Blanche asked.

"How should I know, Blanche? I don't sleep with them at night!" Dorothy exclaimed.

Just then, Rose came in the kitchen along with Laura.

"They're still in bed," Rose announced.

"What are they doing in bed?" Sophia asked.

"Well, everybody is sick," Laura said.

"Like contagious sick?" Blanche asked.

"How should I know, Blanche? Call a doctor or something!" Rose replied in annoyance.

(Time skip)

Later that day, the writers were on the couch coughing, sneezing, and doing whatever sick people do.

"Oh god, my head hurts!" Rob complained.

"You think you have it so hard, huh? My head is throbing, I can't breathe through my nose and I think I'm going to throw up," Sally replied.

"This is going to be the second time you throw up in this house," Buddy said.

"This time, it won't be from food poisoning," Sally added.

Just then, Dorothy came in the living room.

"So, how are my sick kids?" Dorothy asked.

"Kids? Is that what you just called us?" Buddy asked adding a cough.

Dorothy ignored his question.

"So I called the doctor and she will be here any minute," she announced.

"A doctor?" Sally asked.

"Yes Sal, a doctor!" Buddy replied in an "obviously" tone.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"That must be him," Dorothy said getting the door.

"Hello, I'm Dorothy Zbornak," she said as she opened the door and saw the doctor.

"Dorothy Zbornak, nice to meet you! I'm ! Who are the patients today?" asked.

"The patients are the ones sitting on the couch," Dorothy replied pointing at the writers.

"I see we have three sick ones one the couch!" Dr Wilson exclaimed.

"I'm Robert Petrie, and this is Buddy Sorrell and Sally Rogers," Rob introduced himself and his friends.

"It's very nice to meet you and your friends. Now, let me take your temperatures," said pulling out three thermometers and giving one of each to them. Then, they began taking their temperature.

"Well, mine is at 102," Rob said.

"So is mine," Sally replied.

"Same here," Buddy added.

"Well, it seems to me you all have the flu and you're all contagious. I recommend you all wear a mouth mask so you don't get your healthy roomates sick. As for medicine, there is nothing I can do," said giving the writers the masks.

"With this on, I'll look like a surgeon," Buddy muttered.

"When will we be cured?" Rob asked.

"Next week," the doctor replied.

"Next week? I have a date in three days!" Sally exclaimed.

"Sally, you can skip a date! You'll get him sick too!" Rob replied.

"I'll just wear the mask," Sally told him.

"Well, my work here is done," the doctor saud leaving the house.

"So as for medicine, there's nothing he can do?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, what kind of doctor is that? We should be having medicine!" Buddy exclaimed.

"Guys, at least we know when we'll be all better," Rob added.

Just then, Rose came in the living room.

"Oh, you poor things!" Rose cried.

"Poor things is right!" Buddy replied.

" Worse thing is, we're all contagious," Sally added.

"Since that's the case, you can all sleep in my room!" Rose suggested.

"What do you mean? You share the same room with Dorothy," Rob told her.

"I know that! I meant my other room! Sally will remember! It has the perfect space for three people" Rose explained.

"I know what she's talking about, fellas," Sally told the boys.

(Time skip)

In the kitchen...

"Oh geez, everybody is a handful in my bedroom!" Rose complained.

"Why? What did they do?" Dorothy asked.

"Well, it's nothing they did! It's just they're all complaining and they're at each other's throats," Rose explained.

"This reminds me of the time all three of us had the flu!" Blanche exclaimed.

"Yeah, that week you were all at each other's throats!" Sophia added.

" I know, but in the end we made up," Dorothy told her.

" I wonder how the writers are doing," Blanche said.

" I'll go check on them! After all, they're staying in my room! I think it'll be nice to visit it!" Rose exclaimed.

" Rose, you dummy! You and I are sharing the same room!" Dorothy yelled.

" I know that! I was talking about the one I don't share with you!" Rose replied.

" Oh Rose, I was just messing with you! Of course I know what room you're talking about!" Dorothy chuckled.

Rose was offended by the response and left the kitchen.

In Rose's room...

"Geez, this room is a huge room," Buddy said.

"Now you guys, this can't be that bad! I mean, back home, we're in an office for eight hours!" Rob exclaimed.

"This is different! We're in the same room for a week!" Sally added.

Just then, Rose came in the room.

"Well, will you look at that? It's bubbly face!" Buddy exclaimed.

"Now Buddy, I know you're a little cranky! It's going to be fine! It's not like you're puppy died," Rose told him.

"Larry died?" Buddy asked.

"No, stupid! That's just an expression!" Sally yelled punching Buddy in the arm.

"Now you guys, it's a good idea to make the best of it," Rose said.

"Make the best of being sick?" Buddy asked.

"Yes! You'll be in a much better mood and you'll forget you're even sick," Rose told him.

"How am I supposed to do that when I barely have my voice?" Sally asked adding a cough.

"Well, you don't have to just talk! You can-," Rose got cut off.

"Well, talking is my way of making the best of things!" Sally exclaimed.

"Okay, do whatever you'd like! I was going to make a few suggestions," Rose said leaving her room.

"I can't even breath with this mouth mask on," Rob complained adjusting it.

"Anybody have a barf bag?" Sally asked.

"Is anyboby hungry?" Rob asked.

"Depends, what are you ordering?" Buddy asked in response.

"I'm thinking about getting pizza," Rob told him.

"Then yes, I am!" Buddy exclaimed.

"I'm down for some too," Sally added.

- **Hello everyone, I am so sorry I have not updated in so long! I'm not going to be updating next week because I'm very busy. It's homecoming week and I have a ton of tests! That's it for now and I hope you guys have a wonderful morning/day/night and I'll see you later!**

 **-oldhollywoodbaby**


	18. 18: Contagiousness Is On The Loose!

In the living room...

"And I tried to make them feel better, but they just shooed me away!" Rose complained.

"That's because you annoy everybody with your positivity, Rose," Dorothy joked.

"Dorothy, that's not nice!" Laura exclaimed putting her arm around Rose.

"Oh Lauren, honey! We just like to mess with her!" Blanche told her.

"Two things! First of all, I don't care if you like to mess with her, it is still rude! Second of all, my name is Laura, not Lauren!" Laura exclaimed.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Dorothy asked getting the door. A pizza man was at the door.

"Hi, I have three boxes! One with cheese, one with all meat, and a Hawaiian!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, we didn't order pizza! I believe you have the wrong address," Blanche said.

"No ma'am, this was the address I was given to send these boxes over to," the man told her.

"Okay, who ordered it? Who's name is this order under?" Laura asked.

"The name was under Robert Petrie," the man replied.

"Rob ordered pizza?" Laura asked.

"We'll take it!" Blanche said pulling out her wallet.

When Blanche paid and the pizza man left, Rob came in the living room.

"Did someone call my name?" he asked.

"Rob, where is your mouth mask? You're contagious and you're going to get the rest of us sick!" Laura told him.

Rob noticed the pizza boxes have arrived since they were in Blanche's hands.

"Oh, the pizzas are here!" Rob exclaimed grabbing the boxes from Blanche and left.

" So, Rob and his friends have ordered the pizzas," Rose said.

"Who else could it be, Rose? A squirrel?" Sophia sarcastically asked.

"A squirrel can order pizza?" Rose asked.

Dorothy, Blanche, and Sophia were annoyed that Rose was asked that question while Laura was laughing.

In the bedroom...

"That pizza sure made me feel better," Rob said.

"Me too, but I'm still sick," Buddy added.

"Buddy, you don't just feel better by eating pizza! The flu takes time to go away," Sally explained still eating the pizza.

"Sal, how much you wanna bet?" Buddy asked.

"On what? How long it takes for the flu to go away?" Sally asked.

"No, that you're going to be 300 pounds after you finish all the pizzas," Buddy replied sarcastically.

Sally rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Anybody want some tea?" Rob asked.

"Sounds great! I feel congested," Buddy replied.

"Me too, I'll go get it," Sally volunteered leaving the bedroom.

"Take that mouth mask with you!" Buddy exclaimed.

"Nah," Sally replied.

"She's going to get everybody else sick," Rob whispered to Buddy.

"Why should I care? It's her decision," Buddy said.

In the kitchen...

"So then, I told him to get out and he didn't even speak a word of English, so I spoke to him in Italian," Sophia said.

"Don't tell me that didn't work!" Dorothy exclaimed.

"It didn't! The guy spoke Polish! Like how the hell am I suppo-," Sophia got cut off by Sally entering the kitchen.

"Sally, what are you doing in the kitchen?" Blanche asked.

"I'm just getting some tea for me, Buddy, and Rob!" Sally replied grabbing three mugs.

"Now Sally, you have to get out of the kitchen! You're contagious and you're going to get the rest of us sick!" Laura exclaimed.

"Listen ladies, I am capable of taking care of myself," Sally told them adding a sneeze.

"Certainly doesn't look like it," Laura replied.

"Look, how about if I take care of the tea for you three and you just go back to the bedroom," Blanche said kicking Sally out of the kitchen.

"I'll make the tea! I know the perfect tea to make for when you have the flu!" Rose exclaimed.

"I can help you if you want," Laura volunteered.

"Oh Laura, you don't have to! You're on crutches!" Rose replied.

"Just because she's on crutches doesn't mean she can't help you, Rose," Dorothy told her.

"Well, I-" Rose got cut off.

"Rose, let her help you!" Dorothy exclaimed.

"I was going to let her anyway, Dorothy! Why do you have to be so cranky all the time?" Rose asked.

Dorothy was shocked Rose asked that question while Laura snickered.

A couple days later...

Laura and Rose were in the living room and Rose was asking Laura about her marriage.

"I'm really happy with Rob! Sure, he's done or said some stuff I wasn't happy about, but by the end of the day, I love him with all my heart," she said.

"That's how I was with Charlie. I had a very happy marriage with him," Rose told her.

"What happened? Did he divorce you?" Laura asked.

"No, he passed away," Rose replied.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Laura apologized.

"It's okay! I'm comfortable talking about it! It wasn't recent or anything," Rose said.

"I know, but still!" Laura exclaimed.

Just then, Rob and Buddy came in the living room.

"Rob! Buddy! Go back into the bedroom! You're still contagious!" Laura exclaimed.

"Hi honey! I miss you!" Rob replied sitting down on th couch, begging Laura for a kiss.

"Rob, I would love to kiss you, but you're sick and I'm going to get sick from you," Laura said.

"How about the cheek?" Rob asked.

"Okay," Laura replied giving Rob a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Laura, wanna see something Rob and I did in the bedroom?" Buddy asked.

"Oh, what did you do?" Laura asked in reponse.

"An experiment with the pizza tables and pizza boxes," Rob replied.

Laura started laughing grabbing her crutches and going into the kitchen.

"Well, we're stuck in a room and we're trying to figure out how to entertain ourselves," Buddy said.

"Oh god, I think I need that heating pad Blanche has," Rob added.

"What's wrong?" Buddy asked.

"My throat hurts!" Rob exclaimed adding a cough.

"Mine does too! Sally's been hogging that thing!" Buddy added.

"Well, we can ask her for it! It doesn't hurt to ask," Rob told him.

"I know, but whenever I ask for something from her, she says no! Like the other day, I asked her for a cookie and she said no," Buddy explained.

"How about if you say please? If it doesn't work, I can ask her," Rob said.

"Good idea," Buddy replied coughing as the two men went to the bedroom.

 **-Hello everyone! I just had a hell week, and a lit three day weekend! I will be posting another chapter this week, but not tomorrow because I have a rehearsal for a play I am a part of as costume crew. Stay tuned for that and I hope you all have a wonderful morning/day/night and peace out!**

 **-oldhollywoodbaby**


	19. 19: Give It Up!

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aec0a3d6b65dfa30b858af56ba6f8eac"In the kitchen.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4043ed2f5b71c6b55537866f68bd4ce""The boys are so adorable, do you know what they were doing? They were doing an experiment with pizza boxes and pizza tables!" Laura exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="137149f51f7446f255c53f507e5769fb""At least they're keeping themselves busy," Rose said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a390c0580345082ce7525996c4f7531""That's true!" Laura replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58f73617a27f27ae240eefe7003714bb""I wonder what they're doing right now," Blanche said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a9e83ae9ef107cd07bc6a4bc90f86de""Me too," Rose replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab0d13de70a665ccc51d3e9a72341a9c"In the bedroom.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="010c6e9340a545aa900a51e87cc4f41c""Sal, can I please have the heating pad?" Buddy begged./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08d0a639c38472568f33dbbb1f6acaee""No!" Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2f17701d0d4093d16b890311e378a42""You know what? Let me ask her," Rob said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd7bddab660408aebf032b97a2e55fdd""You're not getting it either, Rob!" Sally exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9e03ccb7073ef3cb1659115670d37a3""Now listen, you're not the only one who needs it around here!" Rob replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b3d64fbb3b37111c45856da9bc4e854""Well, find another one! This one's mine and I asked for it first," Sally told him trying to get comfortable in the bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ced98d2c5197d5cbd27696fd5e60b8d""You've been hogging that thing for three hours! Let one of us have a turn!" Buddy complained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74e0b418ccd661dbdbffbc371cdca8d7""And Blanche said that heating pad is the only one she had in the house!" Rob added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="724d1d2c0116fd54b8f632c0a3afcbba""Fellas, just buy another one!" Sally exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2bc045c3f8e661ee5c015da4e2cec3c3""I guess we could do that if you're not going to share that one," Rob said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32404e1223db492c00682d71e1b61226""I guess Rob and I are gonna go get another heating pad," Buddy told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91a8612c4fd2d4469df649d4588e6bc0""What do I care?! Go ahead!" Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef2d3a8287c70bf8bd58da58aa06640a"In the living room.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca85d3c38af93a43661dd1ced9d5286a""Dorothy, can you do me a favor?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a644e81af1e44f5a6bd88ca942ac4ca8""Anything you ask for, I'll do it," Dorothy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="908b572bf41c786cbc4d9b288035aa3c""Oh goody! Can you check to see if there is a delivery for me? I have to be somewhere," Rose told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="929c152048d941e744f81d4bdbd601ef""Where are you going?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47ee32b14013201e61f3fcaf797830a0""Laura and I are going shopping because she wants to see what could make her look cute in crutches," Rose explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee59e181b7cb508d46012640dac85e60""Why does she need to go shopping for that purpose? She's fine with what she's wearing right now," Dorothy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a7de7bc6198875decdffd6ade587a53"Just then, Blanche came in the living room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9956b003287c901149ef66c4a668fb18""Says you," she replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ccd14f7ad353aee36cbdcac7d9f25a13"Dorothy rolled her eyes in response./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2813eb14e0e182fa3b38883bc3ecbc34""Where's Laura?" Blanche asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10beb0b84b8da455f4630a91c30b090a""I'm right here," Laura replied standing behind Blanche./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa9593ccb6d9011d8f13677ba30948ff""Let's go, Laura!" Rose happily exclaimed as Laura, Blanche, and herself left the house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="956571c83024d830e0d01793becb09da"At the front door.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="113aac22bd3cab1fdc2888595dd1221a""I can't wait! Laura, you're going to be crutching in style!" Blanche exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cdd4b15d1c1deb8241f33ebad51e5aa""Well, I'm excited too," Laura chuckled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="690c8e3f977e31c2b4cd37033475f3d5"Just then, they saw Rob and Buddy coming out of the car./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bdd9ba0cac5eae2e4b2cad6385acb5cf""Is that Rob and Buddy?" Laura asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9de2b0127d3c62001ff6f034ab549a6c"(Time skip)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d452b09eaa609931edcd6644508148cc""I'm so mad! We couldn't find any heating pads!" Rob complained massaging his throat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1f55d30f695c5c7a189ad4595454ab7""I know! Hey, why don't we secretly steal the one Sally keeps hogging?" Buddy suggested./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50c5978bdd69aa9ee6c0ffa7632fb039""How are we going to do that?" Rob asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d0798ecc5920a917806ac7114d13f59""I don't know. She's a smart lady!" Buddy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7dc591c87de1cf77020ad4019357b717""You're right! Maybe do it when she's asleep!" Rob replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11c6bd01ee3aeb3180a9634257a3b805""Hey! That's a good idea!" Buddy shouted, adding a cough./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3042e732ec44862c1ac3fcd337edf4ca""Me too, Buddy! Me too," Rob said massaging this throat, and then his forehead./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a089b81810b31ed53d7d27112a23da2d"(Time skip)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="797f38679e2feffcfc6f02dfb9d0b830"Rob and Buddy go into Rose's bedroom and they see that Sally is napping on the bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90dfc8da0e79993982aa2fefe21f3e8a""Now's a good time," Rob whispered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d28914e08fdfbe72c3a2a84b91a71d4"As Buddy quietly tried to snatch the pad away from her, she still held tight to it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a792fa386bbb790ad27f27c81318824""Oh Rock, please don't leave me! I don't want to be alone," she said in her sleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69637a105a1aee42c8ef4a050e3a2790""She must be dreaming about Rock Hudson again!" Buddy exclaimed as Rob shushed him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf3a9b813211afa21160e5ebd8d7a2da""But I have to sweetie! Although I love you," Rob replied doing an impression of Rock Hudson./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b876764e2f52efd81b3ab16d30fdea6""Oh! Good one, Rob!" Buddy shouted as Rob shushed him again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c95feaf3ddfdf9977b4599184dc20e54""Sally dear, we can meet tomorrow at the same time as tonight! Good night, dear," Rob continued doing his impression./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8b9a24e8e90813cc9ffa60c1af04d3d""Good night...ROB!" Sally shouted as she woke up. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8e60875936907f939db849cabb61001""What? You heard that?" Rob asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d664c8f0e6c1769d2946da8cd1655d59""Of course I did!" she replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71f2f36e345e73fb54bb59b2fbc67a12""Uh oh, now you're in big trouble!" Buddy teased adding a cough./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d71a2c4951e1bf46fe28d5d5cd552ef"Sally then noticed Rob's hands on the heating pad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd7d4ff76808e4b04d2041878e94c82b""Get your hands off the heating pad!" she yelled angrily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f01fdd6adcc96e5ad26e669fbf4d79a""Sal, you've been using that thing all day! Can you please let somebody else use it?" Rob begged./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c78409baac209224e1a8fb227d911724"Sally ended up giving up the heating pad and gave it to Rob./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70910aad077c810664681b0b0f56eae0"The next day.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5837e921e41047941a91ca3c28b0effa"Blanche and Laura were in the kitchen talking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ee3c707c2131ec6edd7f8d577188f42"" When those writers are sick, they drive me crazy!" Blanche exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7aff243cc10fc3baf2e1176ef145e5a""Me too! Especially Rob! One time, he was contagious and he tried to sneak out to go to the office," Laura told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="907623d8a4a1f3686852ee037b861226""Then what happened?" Blanche asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b69fc5edc467a259bf5148376ba15b45""He succeeded," Laura replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4684dede5aae11508cd606d1d415cbf"Just then, Rob and Buddy came in the kitchen which left Laura and Blanche shocked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f55fc8b1cb3b054f5c7749ce768f173""What are you two doing in here? You're both contagious!" Blanche exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7e8471bd2e8d93459f419c3700c805b""Have you seen Sally?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5dcc7961a9a79f58501ac3c6cf41948""No, I haven't seen her," Blanche replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b0523eb91b4f218865640142b379b4a""Neither have I," Laura added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c60d9e3d5695f38da0b88d2d2301f283"Just then, Sally came in the kitchen through the back door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00abee082d4992efe683216c63f5b6d9""Oh, there you are!" Rob exclaimed adding a cough./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d066d0c32ecbc489cc538cd1d02f99e5""What's the big deal? I just went to go buy snacks!" Sally told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="adab7c26ea421db5a43fb51f0628f351""Did you have your mask on?" Laura asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fd0349385e92e7f1344f6bbe87c188e""Of course I did!" Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1382a834edfa04f86c36dc6458a270f""I just hope you didn't get anyone else sick," Rob said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5700bc237fd7a4955fa62cf1a96e948e"Sally opened up a bag of pretzels and started munching on them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="896e60c949c00488d08b33c9701ca947""She probably made everyone sick of looking at her," Buddy teased./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30d6b229f19a990ce91cfcfde400dee7"Sally glared at him in response./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53fe11e3603038bce8f5e37fa836c603""I'm just joking!" he added laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea45c8a8c6eb123d1af4d90fe4c9409b""That's not funny! In fact, that's the meanest thing you've ever said!" she exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69dad6d4c58dcca5dfa2544cebefa64b""You know, she's right! How would you feel if anybody said that about you?" Blanche asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04d829113005c7c48d992b9d6565a721"Buddy ignored the question./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c93da556f4a06a3c3f21749736ba470"" Do you have any bags of potato chips?" Blanche asked Sally./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b300cdd54e04c35200a7a463e06114f"Sally nodded in response and handed Blanche a bag of potato chips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c612ee90c6eb0c100515e388a160346""Blanche, is it okay if Stan comes over tonight?" she asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b49c5f128fd5302c67ac49252c65d2a""Well, we don't like Stan very much, but if it makes you happy go ahead!" Blanche replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a787535dd11fdf54cb7a9da7eb284cdc""You're still sick though!" Laura exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d96efff2a8a9d340fbad979226fe09a""Relax Laura! I'm not that sick anymore! He's not going to get sick from me," Sally told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49463329851c77c8eb88aa754c7c78ef"Laura gave her the "okay, it's your call" face and crutched out of the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8252fbd41261ea24f49555b4b41ea2c4""I hate to tell you this, but I don't like that Stan guy very much!" Rob exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bafe5e9ae069ceed3b37ce32e977721b""Yeah, me neither. I don't even like that you got back together with him after what he did to you," Buddy added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9422d0258b53015661971e7c1b5ab1cf""Fellas, I know he flirted with Laura and bought me a car, but he said he was sorry and wanted another chance," Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56999d62e3bd8b586efe4fdea4919043""Well, he better treat you right this time," Blanche said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c5c8c4f4d2f1605a3efc13d89d044ed""He bought you a car?" Rob asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffb9739d167a893ffe5b2c7baff3a4ae""What kind of fella gets their girl a car as a present?" Buddy also asked./p 


	20. 20: Stop and Confess

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="187f631ea61810d3fdf3b31546690322"Later that night... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efbde3209b1291cf4263a779531d5a1a"The whole gang, including Stan was in the living room sitting on the couch watching 16 Candles. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f613be7a145a5544bf02d7f734411cfb""Whoa, I could see that happening to Blanche!" Dorothy exclaimed pointing at the TV. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b28676017e9c3b320596e925f986626"Blanche glared at Dorothy in response and looked at Sophia who was feeling low. Blanche really wanted to know what was wrong. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e304a331d7a0a0987d2607b634538163""Sophia, is something wrong?" Blanche asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f57f643523d9c2dc7f300cfd92853cd""Oh, nothing important. I'm just a little tired," Sophia lied. She was in love with Buddy and she wanted to get married to him. She was scared to say anything because they were both on good terms and if Sophia confessed, she was afraid that their friendship would go downhill. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="471152c961b8626bc85f1ed7c49cc6c7"Buddy himself was getting a little antsy too. He really liked Sophia and he wanted to marry her as well. The only thing that was stopping him was his own marriage back home with Pickles. Rob and Laura were both concerned for Buddy, they couldn't focus on the movie. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="199905cca9bb5bd2f8de71075ea555a8""Rob, I think something is wrong with Buddy! He's never that anxious," Laura whispered. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c8ecb6339bcd1d6c7745619e5e8600d""I'm a little concerned too, Laura. I'm also concerned for Sophia," Rob replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7448e333e6c99e644c3ce85806cbbdae"Dorothy was just as concerned for Buddy and Sophia as Rob, Laura, and Blanche were. If not, even less because she was annoyed at Sally and Stan. They were both cuddling and giggling. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="313cfb5dbbdb5eae882027595dae8084""You look wonderful tonight, babe," Stan said to her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b82ed07c00ac34382c1650f5d36976d7""Thanks sweetie! You look so cute with that toupee you have," Sally replied as they both leaned in for a kiss which turned into a make out session. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7aff3ab6009a1910f72ab32cd5fd3c7"Everyone else tried not to pay attention to it and focus either on the movie, or their concern for Buddy and Sophia. Dorothy has had enough for one night, so she quietly stood up and sat between the couple. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce7326684c5444bc5636e8310ca41d05"The couple didn't notice Dorothy in the middle so Sally climbed over her to get to Stan so she was on his lap at this point, and they had another make out session. Dorothy looked over at them and was furious. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67349725acd90c5340b2e02e85cf94a2""Go get a room!" she hollered at them leaving the living room. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a72582b5b72f6e9dd773765192237ce4"Just then, Sally and Stan stopped kissing. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01bb9117ee64f4564ec5b31132fae437""Can you believe I had to deal with her for 38 years?" Stan asked her and she laughed in response kissing him on the cheek. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="597275370b8771f0ff76dec9f4627188""I can't believe you took 38 years to get fat and bald," Buddy teased. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5902cc28fe284789517f83d8acb68476""Buddy!" Sally yelled. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce754cbc4704e7724083837f8f6b009e""Rose, pause the movie! There is something I have to confess!" Sophia ordered and Rose grabbed the remote to pause the movie. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b9c85e03bed7577401d4831287ca91c""What is it ,ma?" Dorothy worriedly asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b9b7c204b40092c97cf79118cbcd98d""Buddy, I like you a lot! In fact, I love you and I want to marry you!" Sophia confessed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b905dd7a9cbf089ac48b587a72891f01""Sophia, I feel the same way about you! I'd dump my wife for you," Buddy also confessed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="415e56968effed133b4d68b8bceaa5c5"Everyone else was shocked at the two responses. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d260db0bbccd9bebafc103d5927cd0ea""Oh god, I hope he doesn't," Rob mumbled. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eca3fa7625534314d710ccb754fff7db""Hold it! Now, you two cannot get married! Buddy, you have a wife!" Sally exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2310691e5ad40cd88c91745c67ff87e8""At least Sophia can cook!" Buddy added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2f387e010af6a14e8883b580459e7b1""Buddy, I know how much you love Sophia, but I have some concerns. The age gap, for one and this seems so sudden," Laura said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c68cc53a8ec062c2c2caa27f30235e6""Well, I gave it some thought and I wanna marry her," Buddy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0ee24de2ede711acde88c35d7aa320b""Now Buddy, think some before you do anything you'll regret," Sally told him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87e0d19142965ab3cf55ddddac66ffe9""If I marry her, I will not regret it," Buddy told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd8be06f5d3267278cc32201e67c2031"It was complete silence in the living room because everyone was still shocked at the confessions. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9de2b0127d3c62001ff6f034ab549a6c"(Time skip)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab7eee60a96ad684bdd6cdae8f4ac38a"Minus Stan (because he left), Buddy, and Sophia, Rose, Rob and Laura everyone else was in the living room. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ebffc38c670762100f2947b2b47bedc""My mother married to Buddy Sorrell? Buddy Sorrell, my stepfather?" Dorothy asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e66f40c2ff2b8cb267769958440cf87f""Yes Dorothy! Gosh, this is driving me crazy!" Blanche replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02632433395ae64954e6bcc891520c0f""I can't believe Buddy is going to dump his own wife for my mother," Dorothy said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d144f038e93e960f7835fcce24fe48cf""Now Buddy can't be too sure about marrying Sophia," Blanche told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8127a7edb3b924184dacf7010fb76f5b""Well, he said he thought it over and he wants to do it," Dorothy added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a239b95015b1d3b44f8b39a9d3a4770c""Never fall for that! Buddy is that person who jumps to conclusions," Sally told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fb5ff32ccecc54a63454423a6fa5b6d""Name a time!" Blanche ordered. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59136ba8de3fe35c671a01d5d2d9a426"" There were many times," Sally replied going into the kitchen. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0c25d2cf72dc7cf9fb1bcba693fe492""Dorothy, I don't Buddy and Sophia get married because Sophia will ruin Buddy's marriage," Blanche said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ddc6c666b33c1a8be6be7d8c9ee0c4e"In the kitchen... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f850e96890691a358a2938cfb3c94f06"Rob was having a chat with Buddy and Sophia. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42a5526755f1a9c1b1a0b95c8ba44c34""I think this is too sudden! Buddy, you're a married man and Sophia, I know you love him, but drop the idea of marrying him," Rob said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09f08d7e9b436d0909cff4f322a0cb06""Can we just date?" Sophia asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bcf2f238fa83e47e76a1655eb5f41c5b""No! It's better to drop the idea of being lovers and just be best friends!" Rob exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="912e8e3770b08d6a990380f602bcc01f""How about if we date until you guys leave Miami?" Sophia suggested. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1cef77226a255d8d0968b8b4e0edd05""Hey, that's not a bad idea!" Buddy exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f133f992f83cc934650d25fe37ffd918""I guess we're temporary lovers," Sophia said as Buddy kissed her cheek. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1ab1cf95dd217e823083dfa851539a0""Anyone want cheesecake?" Rose asked getting out a box. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a25282daaf52f068e884cd034bafcf2"Once everybody in the kitchen except for Laura, Buddy and Sophia heard the word cheesecake, they ran to Rose as she was cutting it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="771037c534083f8712d126b9b3602c6b""No thank you, Rose! Buddy and I are going to have some private time," Sophia replied as she and Buddy left the kitchen and Dorothy and Blanche arrived in the kitchen. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6993620770f91a60c065149d97449ef""I just heard cheesecake!" Blanche exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbce981d7cc38e2f3dd4790c42aa96a5""Come and take some before we run out," Rose told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36192ccb0defc8f81fa1b92a4b15487e""You know, this whole ma and Buddy thing is a lot to take in," Dorothy said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d652a57c8ff444f6e29b07a83196839""Dorothy, I know how you feel. It's probably not going to last for very long," Rob told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8ea9fcfe922b8525bc217018e2892c3""Yeah Dorothy, I'm not very thrilled about Sophia and Buddy being together either," Sally added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="330d93ccb17ce5697257aa1914942e5a""Well, I'm happy that my mother found love, but she's in love with a married man!" Dorothy exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="651157b2381e6721c8a803b72519911a""Why are we still on this topic? This whole is bothering me!" Laura complained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b0f49537655b5e9ebd0190d7b0262e8""You're right honey, we should move on and talk about something else. I want to get my mind off of this whole thing," Rob replied as he set down his plate. /p 


	21. 21: Oh, Catalogs

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e30b18c7a96b226f78ccc46b81a2ab49"A few days later, the whole talk of the Buddy and Sophia affair has died down. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ce9d5f8c09231cee5342a1e27ddc800"In the living room... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e7c40be442ff6bb421d0789919b5722"Blanche and Buddy were the only two in. Blanche was looking through a catalog with naked men and Buddy was watching TV. Buddy lost focus from watching TV to what Blanche was reading. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea11bc817920f102384dcabab054580f""What are you reading?" Buddy asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8be3e0d1c4739748909b8e35d810cc0""Why don't you come over and look," Blanche replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="494b47189f361497a53d3f4b5d552831"Buddy came to wear Blanche was sitting which was the large couch and read through the catalog with her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b2dac646bcd40498b91bbd44b0369dd""What the hell is wrong with you? You're looking at naked men!" Buddy exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b00d29bbadc3fc4adb6652227770878d""Oh don't worry, they have naked women too! They're just not as interesting," Blanche replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94613419004fb9fde442735fb7380da7""I'd like to look at some," Buddy said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7b72172db266f2a44a44897c8dd0a92""Okay, fine! Just don't let Sophia catch you," Blanche told him as she flipped the catalog over to the pictures of women./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c25d5fd94691604b3362f67499270b8"Just then, Sally came in the living room from the lanai. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01bbe6cf6313a5380d0788fcf3f708f8""Blanche, you would not believe what just happened! I was just outside and-," Sally got cut off by Buddy and Blanche laughing at the catalog. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fa877ef3e4c1b7f4b1e4399b626318f""What's so funny?" she asked. She walked closer to the couch only to see the two look at pictures of naked people and she was not thrilled. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7e0b7844b916524499e3b5df124286b""Buddy!" Sally yelled grabbing the catalog and hitting Buddy on the head with it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f76c2d475e29442ba1d616db4fd12aef""What was that for?" Buddy asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2fa343bba86012105b6f2a178f62995""Who do you think you are! First, you get yourself into a temporary affair, then you look at pictures with naked people!" she continued. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0aca0d68dfd5f84674f233855db27918""Blanche was the one looking at it! I just tagged along!" Buddy defended. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dcf868062767caf914f59acf39ce3f11""Yeah, it's not what you think," Blanche added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dde2993b11eb776135d30adf3c737520""Okay, I believe you!" Sally exclaimed going into the kitchen. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd2c301583784efed71fa819db343a60"In the kitchen... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d942dc6b997e07c875ba0b4df30e0be"Sally has not stopped binge eating. She is constantly in the kitchen sneaking food and eating it and sometimes even over eating in front of other people. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85abc8b43e6504429390ed0090338aba"Today, Sally got a bunch of sugar that would be put in coffee, and she ate some of it. Just then, Rob came in the kitchen from the backdoor and caught her eating it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f344883463f6bacf68d63d9b61b32971"" No Sal, don't eat that!" Rob exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c34435e5e533d770669392c69966146""Believe me, Rob! It's really good! Try it!" Sally replied giving Rob a spoon of sugar and Rob tasted it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4044e38dc7ce1f614be42728d3fa63bd""You're right! This is really good," Rob said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="615692afccf6e95bd6ac4db74e587586"Blanche was next to enter the kitchen. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="005574d7f1c14a0c1fffd271e84b0b37""Rob! Sally! I have some terrible news!" Blanche exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2041f78dc97880f5fb7682a162a3a7e""What's going on?' Sally asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="faf07c0942f939ac3f2f74ca3b4e1cf1""I got laid off my job because my boss couldn't afford to pay me anymore," Blanche told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6faacd33f1433db1000ca3e45291c82f""That's too bad!" Rob cried. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="033bf70ad2195575e879311318f56894""I know! What am I gonna do?" Blanche asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="817c5c34f600fc8cb00a5077e89fc8e0""Well, you are going to have to find another job," Sally said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="883301adfdf0014d8b63ed01582a43dd""I know, but what job am I gonna do?" Blanche asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e815a882e4b02326f005ffef6bb4fa95"Buddy came in the kitchen from the backdoor. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="651aabde99e42fb432e641696196c902""What did I miss?" he asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f072ae6d4624165b215df8bf18cea553""I lost my job! That's what you missed!" Blanche replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76a59ed9dd63d4cd674acf5ae4a0130f""Oh, I'm very sorry about that," Buddy apologized. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0705f074b59ad159dc6b9559928ed3f""I don't know what I'm going to do! There's nothing I know how to do!" Blanche cried. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3118b4981f29c7c2ca7916c6ccf118e2""Hey Sally, let's talk for a minute," Buddy suggested as Sally followed him to the living room. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6ee7e9fa93d4675931d20538aca571b""I have an idea! Invite the girls to New York since they've invited us here! Maybe Blanche can be a writer like us!" Buddy exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="110d26ac3a2295663ea07b1d5d17b862""You know what, Buddy? I think that a good idea! Blanche would love it if we were the ones offering her a job. You know, we have to talk to Rob first!," Sally replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0313cee826d5e3e6ebb7e95874ca8fde""Well, of course we have to ask Rob! I'd never hire somebody without another co worker's permission! First, we have to ask the girls if they want to come to New York," Buddy told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6c17150247af25fad41a26e20cabd2e""Oh, we'll ask them!" Sally exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="187f631ea61810d3fdf3b31546690322"Later that night... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b632b22adf223f10f713f9629929ee08"Everyone was in the living room minus Rob because Rob had to get some pencils. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e668e576e5f13c845f34364730d91d96""So, what did you want to tell us?" Rose asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc7eb44a0cb1a8bc94a6a1667441ae8d""It's more like, we want to ask you a question," Sally told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bcfb5b5fdaa6d2134fd9ae33e52bb3b8""So ladies, Sally and I would like to ask if you girls would like to come to New York with us!" Buddy announced. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d977b99947cea04aec1933925fed302d""Wow, I'd love to go!" Rose replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a77bcc6d34750842a06aa3c1d0366b29""Same! Taking a trip will be a good way to get my mind off of things," Blanche said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="abe073ece4dea1ee37d92386d17d4a95""I would like to go as well, but don't you guys have to discuss it with Rob?" Dorothy asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efd5a1988b31b2d4471ac9bc980e3d3a""And me too!" Laura added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2da66c20d2c9c4ae863297a3fd69366""Oh! We're sorry, Laura!" Sally apologized. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2a5edbe431557340d3f672a47d729f3""Well, it's okay! I'm sure Rob will be okay with it too," Laura replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cbebccc943fb18e5ce62342abbde24d"Just then, Rob came home. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ad0a190e9b399cd925f6c6c28e5a0da""Hello gang! I couldn't find any pencils! They run out so quickly around this time of year," Rob said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bcf9a9154e1725d59c0ff28d74310647""Rob, we have to talk to you," Sally told him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="867e71ffc68960499aaab07babe91380""About what?" Rob asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7404fc983f240f13379aae6597f4c96""Rob, are you okay with the girls coming to New York with us?" Laura asked using her crutches to stand up and putting her arms around his waist. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04e5d85db2978b32a0069e27fd3524ec""I'm okay with that! As long as they can take care of themselves," Rob replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3335aee9dac87d2c20729ede60c4644c""What do you mean? I'm capable of taking care of myself!" Sophia exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3f40bb37420ca2313c860e8a7b3807e""Hey ma, maybe we can visit Brooklyn and visit our old apartment!" Dorothy told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b24a0e3760c46f56e15b30662291831""Wait, you lived in Brooklyn?" Rob asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47270312fb3a256d619772247b26be46""Yes, in matter of fact I grew up there," Dorothy told him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="224b09a078694f95fbbcdab38055534d""That's awesome!" Laura exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd63242f305688b1e5030405423c318c""We also have to tell you something else, privately in the kitchen," Buddy told him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11036a1d34d2e9b508ce1583127b7186""It concerns work," Sally added as the three writers went in the kitchen. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ddc6c666b33c1a8be6be7d8c9ee0c4e"In the kitchen... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f5b5cc406533a18e6cbbf2fab5d58b1""What's going on?" Rob asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="820856643108d84d22021e3400f38013""Well, Blanche just lost her job," Sally started. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b5b0acc32443c25c39e8a2f5ae89598""Oh, that's terrible!" Rob exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7aabd28696178f493214dbdae2e0bb49""So, we were thinking that we should hire her as one of us!" Buddy added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c76c86829ef97d64d63ac150cb568cb""One of us? I didn't know Blanche liked to write comedy," Rob said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="524220d70410fd30c920a9688379826b""Blanche is a very creative person," Sally told him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec903e4c1b0d40e77deab199d9daeb7e""I'm fine with it, but I would have to talk to Mel to see if he's okay with it," Rob added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54c5a140638bc302a035b57a13f5e0c9""We're glad you're okay with it, Rob," Sally said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c460f0e8bdb4231d7e8e0a1381d184f""Why wouldn't I be? I'm sure she's easy to work with! I'm sure she was easy to work with at her last job," Rob replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="307619b8923daacb7f498931f709350d"The writers then came to the living room. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="382bbdf13a85309dc1eb7b6db1785d98""What's going on?" Blanche asked them. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8ca2f215d3d2cd65f7a47ae497f623c""Well Blanche, Buddy and Sally told me about you losing your job and I'm very sorry about that. To make it up to you since you're coming with us to New York, we'd like to hire you as one of the writers of the Alan Brady Show!" Rob explained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="218afac32b40394243c7ee0b3672809a"Blanche was shocked to hear this. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4df9f99ba24f4c99ae85a151a6b5719b""Me? A writer?" she asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bd70592c142d2e0dcb447362a6caed8""Yes, you! A writer!" Buddy replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c6d2e5003b5fe053853ccdcef826847""Seems like you lost and gained a job in one day," Dorothy said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bb7fdf3bf578a57627e23a87a43cda4""Why doesn't that ever happen to you? Just so you don't sit around all day," Sophia added as Dorothy glared at her. /p 


	22. 22: We're Through!

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="614695a01a1bd7797b5e08267ed52d0e"The next morning.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7383bf4d34734d820255220604645c5"Blanche was shocked about what happened yesterday and to reflect on yesterday, she was feeling low about losing her job, but then she felt a lot better when she was asked to do another one. It was a good time to do so, because she was about to fall apart./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="597b4584cf4ff02071b5a7f7b9c56e47""I can't believe I'm going to be a writer for the Alan Brady Show!" Blanche told Dorothy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc6cb7e6d26b92812fc7fafe234eb790""That's going to be very soon, Blanche," Dorothy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f9c0e51d45a58942f5a876b0fd735df""In a week? Okay, we'll be back then and she'll be there then. Bye!" Rob was on the phone with Mel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b02a0f3486ba3f5669deb2471c2fde2""Hey Blanche, I just got off the phone with Mel. Mel would like to have you as one of the writers and I told him your qualifications. He said to be there next Monday because that's when we start a new season for the show,"Rob told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdeb7d6d8d24dccf2f73e657016021a5""That's great, but don't we have two more weeks before we go to New York?" Blanche asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95fbbb0cc353e5cd20beea04f71753a4""No Blanche, tomorrow is our last night and then we leave the next morning," Dorothy told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3eb4c492b4b83af794efab60edc5ca27""Already? Gee, time flies when you're having fun," Blanche said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="567ed89beeb9eedeee9c45b9521a1cd8""Yeah, it really does," Dorothy added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6fe287ffc7aade4117ad49d2804a339""I'll be right back," Rob said making his way to the bathroom. On his way, he ran into Buddy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c543d1dc1c40d5c6962c7aab3aaa751""Oh good morning, Buddy!" Rob exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33c2c2368b4903d8b0d9b09c7bbfdde9""Good morning, Rob! Excuse me, I have to get my hair comb," Buddy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f546e894ca0dc15cea7d269f7598126e""Well, so do I," Rob added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7444b2f09d88d87facf099cc31a804b3""We can go together! There's nothing wrong with that," Buddy said as the two walked together./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ac043d501a33eeeaf42dff6b87fae63"Once they got to the bathroom, they knew it was a big mistake because Sally was in there taking a bath./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a140552ba9fb3a18182bcf899b14f530""Shouldn't she lock the door next time?" Buddy asked whispering./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2da80015345c1373c5f01655d261bd3c""Buddy, we don't have to whisper! Let's just comb our hair and go!" Rob exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f0a9e517e04af295fd6ff1fada2a540"Just then, Sally noticed them in the bathroom and freaked out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc1557b0cddd7f8ed7aab5aed305b6f4""Buddy! Rob! What are you two doing in here?" Sally asked, annoyed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cba2026809ac4e13a1116b99311a2fd9""Well, we came by to pick up our combs! We didn't know you'd be in here," Rob told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0424b4a7c40846d6625e0113382a6f82""Yeah, next time lock the door so it won't happen again," Buddy added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15d3b3fe577d9e41bb461cb2481f554d""Can you two hurry up and leave?" Sally asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c89c006f0aef74ea621564ca8e46f7f"Rob and Buddy had a random conversation, and then Sally interrupted them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05a31daa7276ac388f3b97aee1967832""Fellas! I'm in the bath tub without any clothes on!" Sally shouted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3873c660423f4728da9b3e7cecb8e34a""Oh we're sorry, Sal," Rob apologized./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edc23b8350181f74c080aeada1ec8868""What are you doing taking a bath so early?" Buddy asked and Rob gave him an "Oh, Buddy" look./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aecdb485c62d357602d2ddd130be474b""I have a date tonight with Stan. Now, leave!" Sally told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="306370fc514ebc1d924d83d4e1f6969b""Okay okay! We'll leave!" Rob exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ffdd850d83e0ab13293f5f6158f866b""One more question! Why are you dating that bald headed dummy again? It makes me think you're dating Mel!" Buddy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2011aca6f3d34c8f9c7374e1f39615e6"Sally has had enough so she ended up screaming./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3275332183b3f782c5571fde0ec2f1f""OUT! OUT! OUT!" she hollered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08a80facdba7b98c2b9a90171208052a"The boys ran out of the bathroom because she was scaring them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3cae1709252ac64887d1f402bf0310b"That night.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69ca1cc9c8bd38590678e7c3cbe9f082"" Isn't it really cold in New York?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7015f588c55ba7881f398f16fc73ce6d"" Of course, it is! You have to bring a coat or something everywhere with you!" Buddy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a7a063550d6fbb0af4160c0e6d965a1"" Buddy's right! I'd recommend you bring a coat," Rob told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe514b466c66d499dc12145e4c24689c"Buddy, can I talk to you?" Sophia asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9af0d800b467570ef85c039042d55df"Buddy and Sophia went into Sophia's bedroom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0513b5e3782e3ca1ddc3be8a5ff6033b""Is something wrong?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5b60d749e49fee4cb77cac2d62aa432"" Buddy, since we're going to New York and all, we have to break up!" Sophia told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="299a64eefc8f6069f034cdcc6dd39daf""Why?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46a588ee5463427f85b7e2859a152334"" Because you have a wife and I'm sure she loves you very much! You shouldn't get yourself into trouble and I shouldn't get in the way of your marriage," Sophia explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e803cd977d7fb755a06f851e34bf929d"" Well, we can just keep it a secret from her," Buddy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="446bed936aab700f093688533fc1920a"" Picture this! I used to have a husband who passed away years ago. When I lost him, I was devastated! I was devastated because I wished we had more time together!" Sophia added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5da857ae112b882e82ec9dd0cc3303c5"" Are you saying you want me to have more time with my wife because life is short?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b8bb758120b908ea2331101db5b335d""Yes, that's exactly what I'm trying to tell you," Sophia replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77a716b67144b0acb7c57bfbbfb2fcd7"" Well, I guess we won't be a couple anymore if that's what you want," Buddy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70adc8dfafbd2891b82377742271c505"" Listen, just because I'm breaking up with you, doesn't mean I don't love you!" Sophia told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b931849d2d20f17bb85588ae60f8bcd"" Isn't that the case in most break ups?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1671a31da893ce1ecc3cc83876bc458e"" The reason I'm breaking up with you is because I love and care about you! I don't want anyone getting hurt! I think that if we keep dating, three people are going to get hurt and that will be you, me, and your wife," Sophia explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd338703fe65a72b7610bf545376f888"Buddy was so touched by what Sophia said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="778af7ad77026a49da21650642b24958"" S-Sophia, t-thank you f-for thinking about me and my wife! I think it's very nice. I love you too, but I don't want my marriage being ruined and I don't want any of us being hurt either," Buddy said getting emotional./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="471dbfba5252c31ae4eafe865b991d0f""Are you going to cry?" Sophia asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16aa11b6075bf4251cae3becce03e061"" No, there's just some onions in my eyes," Buddy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="552661182fea63e0ae2c76119d21861d"" What do you mean? There are no onions in my room!" Sophia exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14c0782b25b385992b2e7e2d4fd4ece1"The two hugged./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef2d3a8287c70bf8bd58da58aa06640a"In the living room.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7cf41ffa6e0ba3f7f3eaf9ca7ecc091d""Aw, will you look at that!" Dorothy exclaimed as she was done peeking in Sophia's room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="abd0cb1f64589dc2bc62b1650e9a10ec"" What?" Blanche asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f1fe75163a6e7671da949e804acf5aa"" Ma and Buddy are hugging each other," Dorothy told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d522b64a00f985c7fcbff08716370dc"" Do you know what the purpose is?" Rob asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="beb4008bee0008828ffd138a91cbba06"" I heard the whole conversation. Ma wanted to break up with Buddy because she didn't want to ruin Buddy's marriage since we're leaving to New York," Dorothy explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18644576b6aff1fef5cf9806dc1df5f7""Aww, I think that's sweet!" Laura cried./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfeb0b4836b8810a3a6f563ff728c23b"" I think we should start booking for a hotel," Rose said getting the phone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="272b732fe8e7de816c0c17e14e2d9c9c"" Oh no, you don't!" Laura shouted snatching the phone from Rose's hand because she was sitting near the phone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea45c7db4e43262529d9c7d70d3f9aab"" What do you mean?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4d83419432060ff6383e299af8d4a0a"" You are not going to book for a hotel! You're staying with us!" Laura exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="800931c072fdbacdf2faa2a9530cd4f6""Really?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d0e833e09e93201b597a8a69d82562a"" Well, you don't have to do that!" Blanche exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d382d5c4659c691e4400f48b98cb402"" Well, we want to! You let us stay in your house so we're paying you back," Rob told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da5898184fe0ee14edf0d52968b49f84"" That's sweet! Thank you!" Blanche cried./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd3c517689983fd8fa531e855cb0810c"" We can discuss who is staying with who when Sally gets home," Rob said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e2aa9f7df2711da36c21441d4f4fbde"" Where is she?" Blanche asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46cc180d0deb5655b32bea4c66720d77"" She's on her last date with Stan before she leaves," Laura told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b10e9301386a26e9aa569eebad63824"Just then, Buddy and Sophia came into the living room and everyone turned to them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e320bc9d99a09123f546bb444a22f86"" What? We just walked in here!" Sophia exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6fb360d9af99123e69b5f3d2bd2d9429"" We heard everything! I'm very sorry," Rob apologized./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="112b76cbbc0dfff6da711817872947c7"" Well, we think it's for the best," Buddy told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="341bad751f380077905527df759f6572"" Buddy, I think it's smart that you did this. You're marriage was going to crumble if you two were still together," Rob said getting up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ce7bc5469de9df071c73ba9c287bac0"" He's right, you know!" Laura added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1caaab07e4044c3c2fad4cc052fecfd8"" Wanna go have some ice cream?" Buddy asked Sophia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="177ad51161c0ff8c5b6e44373b876606"" That would sound great!" Sophia exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7217e8adeb9c3e632fe152314e9f7bbf"" Wait, I wanna come too!" Rob exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5b16d2ff16d5edf92b7ea72150f7b1c""Me three!" Rose added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2c239b89d559ae3d4097070b9943489"" Honey, are you coming?" Rob asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e42d5259c9359b79c4a365234c2000e"" Sure!" Laura replied as Rob helped her up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1bc6cbb3f932bb999734d4bf7bf42ab"" Blanche? Dorothy? Do you guys wanna come?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d32e1a3431263d916b288d16da17ec15"" No thank you, honey! I'm on a diet," Blanche told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5c77a6cad582d4338031139087fdafb"" I would, but I ordered a pizza for myself and I don't want to spoil my appetite," Dorothy added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e964d398f69d338c0736f0b6765fdde"The five used the back door to leave to get ice cream. After that, the doorbell rang./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef6e698804eff2fa2a56a6741c726bff"" That's gotta be the pizza!" Dorothy shouted as she rushed to the door. As she opened it, there was Sally wearing a pair of sunglasses./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c102a321c0a15e3bbae87bcea4793501"" Did you go blind?" Dorothy teased./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f93faa093253b60360eba968a90a29bb"" I'm not in the mood for jokes," Sally said coming in the house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b09263906c69b2c8d9656a7d268ae3d"" Why honey, you look upset? Take those silly things off and tell us what's the matter?" Blanche asked taking off the sunglasses and putting her arm around her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2ccbf65b5127cc5717292a1f5641732"" And you look like you've been crying!" Dorothy added. Dorothy was right, she has./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d33a54401f3a772486f29d903da87eaf"" Well, Stan and I were having a great time, then he starts flirting with another girl which made me furious, so we broke up again," Sally explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2edf549dd2df86a35ba3998916876d77"At this point, they were sitting on the couch. Dorothy and Blanche were shocked to hear the news./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="826f9b8ec02e6331693c5f9c755735b1"" You two broke up?" Dorothy asked also sitting down on the couch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc75ad7904c62bd2ecf7b41329de0825"" It just wasn't meant to be," Sally told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7cf6ed6c88d076251cff803edb2c2be9""Blanche, go outside and see if my pizza is here yet! I need to have a private word with Sally," Dorothy ordered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f213e192699a61a82fc5633177e420fa"" But Dorothy, I think it's best if I have a word with her! I'm very good with these kinds of things," Blanche replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c011c35b00a20bbc69b7e9101eba73e7"" GO GET THAT PIZZA, YOU SLUT!" Dorothy hollered. In result, Blanche rushed outside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a4d8ac7087613b7922c49b54cbf4912""You know Sally, you'll find someone else you love and you'll end up getting married. I know how much you've wanted to be married. Stan is not one of those guys," Dorothy told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be05560fe1474fb1bd0a95df6d6c8160"" Well, thanks for the-," before Sally was about to finish her sentence, Dorothy bursted in anger./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b5bd4995eb3d3ff14f6ba5d68bfa06d""SALLY ROGERS, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! YOU KNEW I HAD A MARRIAGE WITH STAN! YOU KNEW HE HURT ME AND HE HURT YOU TOO! DID YOU EVER LISTEN TO ME WHEN I CONVINCED YOU NOT TO GO OUT WITH HIM? NO! YOU WENT OUT WITH HIM ANYWAY AND LOOK AT YOU NOW! YOU'RE SITTING HERE ANS CRYING BECAUSE STANLEY HURT YOU! IF YOU'VE LISTENED TO ME, WE WOULDN'T BE HAVING THIS CONVERSATION!" Dorothy hollered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a84920e6dce5562305742d290656f22e"Dorothy yelling at her made Sally feel much worse and she was on the verge of crying again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18e9b52ad768b0e20eaa2ad17869ed95""I just wanted to give him another chance," Sally told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d95ddaa540ed494f18a7c9851c96a11"Just then, Blanche came in with the box of pizza while Dorothy was yelling at Sally./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a41350356265e989e5e830d2257c0446""YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND, DO YOU?! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THAT-," Dorothy got cut off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8398b5c36b30baa9c57a9dc6512c035""Dorothy! How dare you yell at her like that!" Blanche yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5007b0aec54eb1ed0cf60c95ba7fdb8d"" I'm teaching her a lesson, that's what I'm doing!" Dorothy yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97e4f1a4f32d130be79917272f86a612""Now, go to the kitchen and eat your pizza! I'll talk to Sally," Blanche ordered giving Dorothy her pizza./p 


	23. 23: A Whole Other Problem

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"When Dorothy went into the kitchen to eat her pizza, Blanche sat with Sally on the couch with her arm around her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Sally, are you okay?" Blanche asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well, Dorothy was right! I should've listened to her," Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You know, men aren't always great! They're very foolish! They don't understand women," Blanche told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I know, but Stan understood me," Sally added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Honey, there will be another man who will understand you! Now is not the right time!" Blanche exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I guess so. You know, I almost got married," Sally said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Blanche's eyes widened./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You did?" she asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Yeah, I got engaged and after I would get married, I was going to go to a tour in Europe to write for my ex-fiancee's act, but I said no because it was too hard for me. I didn't want to leave my job and I didn't want to leave Rob and Buddy," Sally told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Wow, you almost went to Europe! Hey, why don't we get a drink?" Blanche suggested./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Oh no, Blanche! You know I don't drink!" Sally exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well, we can have a glass of champagne or a Bloody Mary and we can come straight home! We're not going to do anything crazy," Blanche said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Sally gave in. She never drinks, but Blanche knew she would need it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Alright, just a glass!" Sally exclaimed as the two girls left the house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The next day.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"While everyone minus a couple of people were packing up, they were figuring out some arrangements./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Ma, you have to be with me and that's final!" Dorothy yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Dorothy and Sophia were arguing that Sophia wanted to live with Buddy for a while and Dorothy was making Sophia let her stay with her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Relax Dorothy, my wife and I will take good care of her! If anything happens, we'll give you a call!" Buddy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well, where am I going to stay?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well, Sally could probably fit two people since she lives by herself. I think her and Blanche are going to be together so you can be with them," Laura said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yeah, and we can take Rose!" Rob added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yay! I'm going to live at the Petrie's house!" Rose exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Ok, I'll let Sally know I'm going to be with her," Dorothy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Where is Sally, anyway?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""And where's Blanche?" Rose also asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What could they be doing that could take them so long to come home?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I don't know, but I'm getting a little scared," Rob said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Just then, Sally and Blanche came home acting very different. They were both drunk, hyper, and Blanche was giving Sally a piggy back ride. Blanche had one of those blowers people would blow at birthday parties and Sally held up a "Just Married" sign and threw a bouqet ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"In result, everyone was shocked to see this./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Oh god," Rose said catching the bouquet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Another cliffhanger! Mwahahaha! Don't worry, next week, you'll find out what happens! I'm releasing 'Golden Girls Take New York' next week is because I'm a apart of a production and i have to be at school everyday until 9! It's going to be a lot of fun though! This book is also finished on Wattpad! That's it for now and I hope you guys have a wonderful morning/day/night and peace out my poodles!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" -DCPOODLEXX/span/p 


End file.
